


something broke

by lexasforehead



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Smut, Smut, so much fluff i disgust myself
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-15
Updated: 2016-08-16
Packaged: 2018-05-01 17:49:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 21
Words: 63,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5215043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lexasforehead/pseuds/lexasforehead
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Ready to lose butt chin?” taunted Lexa.</p><p>“I’m actually saving that spot for you, forehead.” Clarke retorted.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. BEGINNING

**Author's Note:**

> i dont own anything

It all started at the age of seven on the game of who could stuff their mouth with the most amounts of marshmallows without throwing up. Clarke Griffin, a blue eyed, blonde haired girl was the epitome of competitive while her rival, the green eyed, brown haired Alexandria “Lexa” Woods embodied the word determined.  


The two girls, by a cruel fate of the universe, got to be neighbors. Most girls their age would’ve been best friends at first sight, but it wasn’t the case for the two. They saw competition the moment they laid eyes on each other (well it actually started with “my house is bigger than yours” argument). What had been a simple Saturday of a play date turned into a love/hate relationship.

“Ready to lose butt chin?” taunted Lexa.

“I’m actually saving that spot for you, forehead.” Clarke retorted. 

A smirk appeared on Lexa’s face and added “Cheeky one are yah? Just remember, loser gets to play servant for a week to whoever wins, or in other words, gets to serve me.” 

“More actions, less words” Clarke said as she grabbed the bag of mallows and placed it inside the bowl. “On the count of three, we take a mallow at the same time; stuff it in our mouths, and whoever can hold it in the longest without puking or spitting it out, wins. Are you ready?” 

“As I’ll ever be”

“OK, in one…two…three…go” 

They both had managed to empty the bowl; the only thing to do now is to wait for the victor to emerge.

Lexa looked at Clarke with a glint of mischief in her eyes and Clarke gave a glare right back. It took about 3 minutes before Lexa found a way for the blonde to falter. She got up and headed straight to the freshly watered garden of flowers owned by her mother. 

Clarke wanted to protest but all those mallows in her mouth made it impossible, all she can do was follow Lexa with her eyes.

Lexa managed to smile despite her situation, with both of her hands hidden behind her back, Clarke knew trouble was coming. The brunette sat in front of the blonde and revealed what she’s been hiding.

A worm, a big slimy pink worm which Clarke hated since the day she encountered one. 

Clarke squirmed at the sight and her feet told her to run but her head insisted to stay and win. Not satisfied with the other girl’s reaction, Lexa tilted her head back, opened her mouth and slowly lowered the worm inside. 

“Stop it you moron!” Clarke shouted after spitting all the mallows out and grabbed Lexa’s wrist before the worm could inhabit her mouth. She didn’t let go until Lexa released the vile looking creature. Lexa chewed and swallowed the mallows with victory shining on her face.

“Would peasant be to your liking, slave?” Lexa asked.

“You cheated!” Clarke responded “You know I hate worms!” 

“We never set a rule about not using whatever means we have” the brunette stated innocently.

“I hate you” Clarke glared at her before walking away with the sound of Lexa’s chuckle flowing from ear to ear.

“See you on Monday, servant!” Lexa called out as the blonde vanished out of sight. 

=========================================================================================================

Clarke Griffin’s a woman true to her words, but the consequence of that game tested her will. One week of being Lexa’s assistant fueled Clarke’s dislike for the other girl. It wouldn’t have gotten to that point if the brunette had only asked her to do reasonable works but instead, she filed her with mundane ones.

It started from “Get that particular rock on the left side of the playground” to “Climb that tree and get that particular leaf” Their friends, Raven Reyes and Octavia Blake could only watch as the display went on. On that day, Clarke vowed to never lose to Lexa Woods again which lead to the rivalry becoming more intense.

The play dates continued though, and Clarke couldn’t explain why she was still drawn to a girl she hates. Maybe it was because Lexa owned amazing toys and would share it with her, sometimes with stipulations, sometimes without.

So they stayed frenemies, because Hell would have to ascend before Clarke would call it friendship.

========================================================================================================

High school came and puberty was kind to them. Lexa noticed Clarke’s curves and Clarke noticed Lexa’s fit figure, but they would never admit that to each other. Short glances sometimes turned to staring when one is sure that the other wasn’t looking.

Changing in the locker rooms somehow wasn’t as easy as before.

Clarke, an achiever as ever, decided to run for body president as soon as she was allowed to, unbeknownst to her that a certain brunette opted to do the same.  
As soon as the list candidates were posted on the board, Clarke couldn’t believe her eyes of the familiar name that she saw. Lexa just had to take everything from her, that’s how evil she is. 

“What’s wrong with you?” Clarke said as soon as she sat down in the cafeteria where the three girls waited. 

“Nothing, I’m perfect.” Lexa answered with a smug look.

“You just had to be in everything I’m trying to achieve.” said the blonde

“You’re running for student body president as well Lex?” asked Octavia

“Yeah, I wanna practice all the potential that I had in me, as my mother suggested.” 

“Or you just couldn’t stand to see me good in something” retorted Clarke.

Lexa quirked an eyebrow, a smirk on her lips “If you’re any better than me, then why are you so threatened? The more the competition, the more you can prove yourself, wouldn’t you? Or are you just scared that I’ll come on top….again.”

Memories of past failures came rushing back to Clarke, failures which were caused by Lexa, failures which would’ve been successes if it wasn’t hindered by Lexa.

“You’re right, I’ll never be better than you. I was just hoping that for once, I’ll have something of mine, something you won’t try to take from me. One thing that I can congratulate myself with” Clarke said with sadness in her voice and hurt in her eyes as she got up and walked away.

Lexa felt a pang in her chest watching Clarke walk away, a feeling she didn’t like.

“Ok that was way more drama than my nana watches on the weekends” Raven said “Why don’t you two just bang it out already, running for the position just to get into each other’s nerves? Try each other’s pants next time.” 

“I agree with blackbird here” replied Octavia “This tension you two have is becoming unbearable that I wanna shave my head just to somehow get rid of the heat."

Lexa listened and she couldn’t deny that there were some truths from her friends’ words. So she decided that she’ll apologize to the blonde later on. 

========================================================================================================

As soon as classes were finished, Lexa waited on the hood of her car for the blonde since she was the one responsible for driving them home. 

When she spotted the blonde, she was about to run towards her when she saw Finn walked up next to Clarke, engaging her in some conversation which caused the girl to smile and laugh. Lexa walked up to her anyway, with the intention to clear the air before it got too smoky.

“Sunshine, ready to go?” asked Lexa in a cheerful tone.

“You don’t have to drive me home….not anymore” Clarke said as she looked at Finn. 

“Yeah, shall we Clarke?” the boy asked.

Clarke gave him her best smile which the boy returned and gestured Clarke to his car. 

“And you didn’t have the decency to message me?” Lexa called out

“I don’t have your number.” Clarke called back. 

Lexa kept her mouth shut and watched as Finn drove Clarke away from her. Lexa knew that she was lying; they have each other’s numbers, or judging from what just happened, had each other’s numbers. Lexa would call Clarke at 3 in the morning just to piss her off and Clarke would send her edited pics of Lexa’s head on a raccoon's body.

The brunette didn’t apologize, scared that Clarke wouldn’t hear her out or would shut her out even more. She let the event play in her head till her brain begged her to stop. She didn’t even want to be president; she just wanted to irritate Clarke. Sleep fell on her with her heart wishing she had chased after the blonde. 

========================================================================================================

School days resumed and everything was relatively normal, like the parking lot incident didn’t happen. They even manage to hang-out with Raven and Octavia until it became so awkward that sometimes Clarke wasn’t with them during lunch in the cafeteria and sometimes it’s Lexa. 

Lexa withdrew from the election; Clarke wanted to ask why but held her tongue. When voting time came, Clarke was on top. Congratulations echoed the halls and Clarke walked in its fire.

She wanted to congratulate the girl on her winning, finally having the courage to actually let the small talk die, to apologize and maybe somehow, have the blonde back. She was about to call her name when Clarke’s lips met Finn’s.

Something broke that day and it couldn’t be fixed by glue. 

========================================================================================================

High school came to an end with their relationship on a very strained place. They made it work for the sake of their friends but it wasn’t like before.

At the farewell party Clarke noticed that Lexa wasn’t her bubbly self; the usual jab of teasing that came out of her mouth was replaced by silence or when heaven forbids it, little smiles. When asked by their friends why she was acting that way, Lexa would shrug it off and say that it’s the jitters of going to college. 

Clarke wanted to talk to Lexa, she didn’t want to admit it but she actually missed the girl. If it wasn’t for Finn’s hand wrapped around her waist like a snake, she would’ve mended whatever damage she had with Lexa.

When Finn got wasted and was lying on the couch, Clarke took the opportunity to find Lexa. 

She roamed the house and was about to give up when she heard moans in a room, moans of a name that she will never forget. Her guts told her to run away, but her feet wouldn’t budge an inch, so she was left with one option. Stay. 

“Lexa…ahh-god right there!” cried the girl “My god don’t stop!” 

“I’ll make you cum as much as you want.” Lexa said as she continued pleasuring the girl beneath hear. What are the chances that the girl she’s fallen in bed with was blonde and also had blue eyes? How much was she fighting the image of a girl that was forming in her head? And how hard did she bit her lip from trying not to whimper her name?

Moments later, the girl reached orgasm in a not so silent way, calling out Lexa’s name over and over again. 

“You go out first, I can’t feel my legs” said the girl

Lexa only chuckled in response and went to the door. Blue eyes, wide in surprise greeted her the moment she turned the knob. She immediately closed the door, took Clarke’s hand and lead her to the backyard.

========================================================================================================

“You heard that?” she asked once they were seated on the steps

“You never told me you liked girls.” said the blonde

“I didn’t have your number” 

“Lexa”

“Clarke”

“Can we talk?” 

“We are talking”

“Don’t be an ass.” Clarke glared at her

“Nah I’m a Mule.” Lexa said with a small laugh

“I miss you” 

Those 3 words stopped Lexa in her tracks. She looked at Clarke with disbelief in her eyes which caused the blonde to take in a breath before opening her mouth.

“I’m sorry for how I’ve been acting. Elections are open to everyone and I shouldn’t have been bitter just because you decided to run too. It’s not your fault that you’re better” 

“I didn’t even wanna run, I just wanted to piss you off and it worked. It also backfired though. I’m sorry too, like really, truly sorry. I’ve been insensitive; I’ll try to lessen that for your sake.”

“As I said, you’re an ass.”

“An ass that you miss.”

They looked at each other and smiled.

“So you and Finn huh?

“So you and that girl huh?”

“One time thing, Clarke.” 

“When did you find out that you preferred women?”

“So much boobs sunshine, I’ve seen so much boobs. It doesn’t even help that my parents don’t monitor my internet activities.”

That statement earned a laugh from Clarke, a sound Lexa rarely heard, but greatly treasured.

“I hope that doesn’t freak you out.” 

“Why would it? You love who you love.”

“You love him?” Lexa asked as she turned her gaze up the sky.” 

Clarke looked at her and replied with “Yes.” 

Something was still broken, perhaps it will always be.

“Okay.” Lexa returned her gaze to Clarke and smiled.

“Friends?” asked Clarke cautiously lifting her hand

“Friends.” Lexa took Clarke’s hand and shook it.

“So you’re going to Polis University too right?” 

“Yuuuuup.”

“Wanna be roommates?”

“As much as I'd like, the parents already secured a one bedroom apartment for me; they don’t trust me with dorm parties. And I have all the freedom to masturbate as much as I want.”

“Oh god Lexa” Clarke groaned out as she face palmed herself.

"Wait, did you even wash your hands?!"

"Ummmm...." Lexa trailed off

"Go.wash.your.hands!" Clarke punctuated her words with every push to the brunette.

The night continued with the girls chatting about everything and nothing, phone numbers were given once again and at 3 in the morning later on, Clarke received a call she ‘s been aching for. It didn’t even matter that they were just inches apart. 

Hell ascended and they conquered it.

========================================================================================================

College was a promise of new beginnings. Octavia and Clarke got to be roommates since Raven chose another school to attend, a school where she quote “will never be prepared for the greatness that is Raven Reyes.” They promised to skype at the end of every week or when they just really needed each other. Tears were present when they parted ways; the sky even took pity on them and drowned their sadness with little drizzles of rain.

Lexa took pictures of her apartment the moment she saw it and sent them to Clarke. She expected the classic “ohhhsss” and “ahhhhs” your friend usually gives you when you show them something new. Instead, she got the “don’t forget to always lock your door, check if the stove is off before leaving and don’t you ever stay in the balcony when you’re drunk!” 

She couldn’t fight the warmth that seeped in her chest at the blondes concern, but with Lexa being Lexa, a formal thank you is too icky. So she replied with “Yes Mom.” that got her an angry emoji from the blonde.

The semester has been kind to Clarke, her relationship with Finn was going steady and she somehow managed to find time to hang out with Lexa in her apartment playing video games or baking when they felt fancy. She always took home a piece for Octavia. It felt too natural being around Lexa that she can’t help but feel that it’s like how it was always supposed to be. She drowned the idea before something bigger came up, something that will put her friendship with Lexa and relationship with Finn in peril.  


It was kind, until it wasn’t.

========================================================================================================

Clarke decided to visit Finn in his apartment only to be welcomed by the sight of a kneeling girl and a standing Finn. She couldn’t even cry, she just closed the door and smacked the boy in the face when he tried to get her to stay.

She kept walking and walking until she found herself in front of Lexa’s door. It only took 2 knocks for the door to be opened.

“Hey! I didn’t know we were hanging out tonight. Date with Finn cancelled or something?” 

Lexa soon noticed the misty eyes of Clarke and pulled her in.

“What happened?” Lexa cupped Clarke's face as she asked in a whispered tone.

Clarke couldn’t utter words so she just broke down and allowed Lexa to hold her. Lexa laid them on the couch and held Clarke tighter.

“He cheated.” Clarke sobbed, clutching Lexa’s shirt.

Lexa took a deep breath, fighting the urge to drag Finn out of his home and beat the shit out of him.

“You stay with me tonight, do you understand?”

Clarke nodded. 

“Do you want me to call Octavia to let her know that you’re staying here?”

Clarke nodded again. 

So Lexa made the call, it took all her reasoning to prevent Octavia from going ballistic against Finn. She asked about Clarke and Lexa informed her that Clarke wasn’t ready to talk about it again, so Octavia conceded and made Lexa promise to look after the girl.

“Always have” was Lexa’s simple response. She received a call from Raven saying that she will blow the boy the next time they crossed paths. Lexa wasn’t worried since she knew what Raven always thought about the consequences of her actions.

Lexa made them dinner that night, saying that take outs won’t cure broken hearts. She also held the blonde as they slept, saying that it was payment for her cooking. Clarke found it in her to actually smile after what happened and she couldn’t be more thankful. 

========================================================================================================

It took a while for Clarke to enjoy going out again, without Lexa, it would’ve been very hard. The girls found time to hang out when they can; it ranged from Lexa’s abode to nightclubs where they sometimes went home with prizes.

The blonde didn't notice how Lexa stared as she went to the exit with her one night stand. Lexa didn't notice the way Clarke downed her drinks when she flirted with other girls.

Other times, it was just Octavia and Raven since Clarke and Lexa decided that Netflix and ice cream would be a better choice than penis and vagina. 

========================================================================================================

5 months passed until Clarke found love again in a boy named Colton.

5 months that Lexa thought would never end but somehow did.

“I won’t hesitate to put him in the hospital if he hurts you” said Lexa as she took a sip of her wine

“He’s different Lexa, don’t worry.” chuckled Clarke, as she did the same.

That something that was broken was now 6 ft under the ground.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> will they bang before octavia shaves hear head?


	2. YOU AND ME

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> angst
> 
> (spot the alycia tweet)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i don't own anything

Second year of College wasn’t as easy as the former. Clarke’s only salvation was Lexa’s 3 am calls and the occasional shitty puns. Being a med student, Clarke ate and breathed Science. Her desk almost became a landfill of coffee cups had not Octavia provided her with two trash cans, out of the goodness of her heart.

Dates with Colton weren’t as frequent as it used to be, but he understood, he was that good. 

Saturday found her in the middle of memorizing the muscular system when her phone buzzed. A smile graced her face when Lexa’s photo appeared. She tapped the answer button and pretended to be annoyed.

“This better be good Woods.”

The brunette laughed and replied “Oh it is. The flower market is blooming today, ha! See what I did there?”

Clarke snorted as Lexa continued her tale.

“I was wondering if maybe you’d like to come? I’ll buy you a bouquet.” 

Clarke was aware of Lexa’s obsession with flowers, that’s the reason why Mrs. Woods had that little garden in the first place.

“Ok forehead, I’ll come.”

“My bribery worked on you, buttchin?”

Clarke would never admit that it was because she loved seeing Lexa happy, that her eyes had that shine when she was surrounded by the things she loves or the fact that she just wanted to be with Lexa that prompted the blonde to come.

“Yes yes, you’re gonna pick me up?”

“I’m already outside.” Lexa answered with a giddy tone.

“What if I hadn’t agreed to come?”

“I doubt that, I’m very good with my hands, Clarke.” Lexa stated in a sultry tone.

Clarke felt the blood rush to her face. She wondered what other parts of Lexa the brunette was good at. She swallowed hard, trying to hide the dryness that suddenly invaded her mouth. 

“You’re so full of yourself, ass.” Clarke said as she made her way out of the dorm and towards the front gate.

“Ass? I haven’t tried that before.” Lexa quipped. 

“Bye Lexa.” The blonde ended the call when she saw the other girl leaning against her car with the same cocky expression.

“Have you tried it in the ass?” Lexa greeted her which earned her a not so soft punch from the girl.

=========================================================================================================

The market exploded with inviting scents and vibrant colors. Lexa was like a child in a candy shop who was permitted to buy without limitations. They visited stall after stall while holding hands. 

Lexa gave her information of every flower they encountered but Clarke was barely listening since she was too busy looking at the brunette’s smile.

“Peonies are always a good idea Clarke- what?” Lexa asked as she turned to Clarke when she noticed the blonde staring.

“You’re happy.”

“I am.”

“You should just buy a flower plantation and live there.” 

“As long as you’re there then I’m good to go. I’d bring you flowers every day.” She squeezed Clarke’s hand before moving on.

Clarke couldn’t stop the pounding of her heart or her smile from widening.

Clarke never wanted that day to end.

She never wanted to let go of Lexa’s hand.

She wanted to see that smile forever. 

Octavia came home to a dorm littered with flowers and a content blonde on a bed.

========================================================================================================

“So when do you think Clarke will figure it out?” Octavia asked Raven through the phone.

“She already knows O. I mean, have you seen the way they look at each other? If we weren’t friends with them, we’d mistake them for a couple.”  
“But Clarke has Colton and Lexa….well she has her fun.” Octavia asked in a worried tone.  
“Just because you don’t belong to each other now, doesn’t mean that you won’t have a chance later.”  
“I would like to thank your parents for making you Reyes, ever so wise, always beautiful.”  
“I accept payment in cash only Octopi Blake.”  
The girls giggled before continuing their conversation.

========================================================================================================

A crazy week of exams passed and privacy finally dawned on Clarke and Colton. The boy took her to dinner in a fancy restaurant and introduced her senses to food others would sin just to have a little bit of taste. After the dash in town, they went back to Colton’s place and slow dance to an old love song. 

Colton was perfect. He was the kind of guy that you take home to your mother, the type that other girls would you envy you for having. So why was Clarke trying to find faults?

She managed to snag a handsome fellow, impressive jaw line, brown hair; green eyes…Clarke’s mind suddenly came up with a realization as to why Colton wasn’t enough. She pushed the thought away as she tried to take Colton’s jacket off.

“Clarke?” Colton’s eyebrows rose in confusion.

“Make love to me “Clarke whispered against his lips and kissed him.

Colton broke the kiss “Are you sure?” We don’t have to rush Clarke.

“I’m sure.” She responded in a heartbeat while looking into those green eyes.

Colton nodded and took them to his bedroom.

It was supposed to be enjoyable, the act of surrendering yourself to someone you love, to be worshiped like a god, to be held so tenderly that it brought you to tears.  
But why did it felt wrong? 

Why was it that in the middle of the groans, whimpers and moans was she thinking of Lexa?

=======================================================================================================

The business management major noticed the hickey when she tutored Clarke on Calculus. A familiar pang of hurt flooded her again, a dreadful truth that the girl will never be hers. 

Clarke was aware that Lexa saw the bruise but waved it away. After a long session, the blonde offered to buy them dinner in a nearby food chain but Lexa declined, claiming that something urgent had come up.

A sad raccoon called a black bird that night; she said goodbye with heartbreaking words of “Rey, I lost.”

=======================================================================================================

They spent less and less time now, Lexa always had excuses as to why she wasn’t available, and if she was, she didn’t talk much. Clarke noticed the change but knew better than insist Lexa about opening up. She was afraid of what the other one held, afraid that she might see the truth.

Even passing each other in the halls became a mighty feat. 

They managed to exchange one word greetings like "Hey" or "Hi" but it left them more empty then before.

A week turned into a month of missed phone calls and unanswered messages. At this point, Clarke already knew the reason why.

Their arguments were better compared to this.

It took another month for Clarke to finally have the courage to break it to Colton. She expected pleas, explanations, shouting even, but Colton only nodded and wished her the best. Maybe in another life she would have stayed with him, but not on this one. 

Clarke even learned how to Photoshop Lexa's face on gifs of raccoon's but then she remembered that she had no one to show it too. Photoshop was uninstalled that day, and seeing raccoon's brought her sadness more than happiness. 

Fancy restaurants and expensive wine meant nothing when her heart desired cheap ice cream, a comfy couch and a certain brunette. 

========================================================================================================

Lexa didn’t have the energy for one night stands, not when she finds herself searching for a certain blonde in crowds. Or that when sunlight streams through her window, the first one she thinks of is Clarke. She had lost count of how many times she’d washed her bed sheet because it smelled like the other girl. Taylor Swift songs were avoided as well for it reminded her of the dance the blonde did every time she made their breakfast.  


3 am calls weren't made again, knowing that she'll do something reckless once she hears that voice.

Clarke was in her veins and Lexa doesn’t know how to make it stop. 

=========================================================================================================

The blonde got a call one day, a call that she didn’t want to hear.

“Clarke, Lexa’s in the Ark hospital, she’s not hurt badly-“

The blonde was out of the door before Octavia could finish her sentence. She ran until she felt her lungs screamed for oxygen but her feet didn’t let up. The only thought that went through her mind was “Lexa…Lexa…Lexa.” Air be damned.

When she arrived, Lexa’s head was already patched up but it didn’t stop her tears from falling.

Lexa’s tears fell as well upon seeing the blonde.

“What happened?” Clarke asked in a quivering voice.

“Drunk driver drove straight ahead and hit the tail of my car, head got banged up on the dashboard, but I’m ok.” 

Clarke cupped Lexa’s face, ran her thumbs on the other girl’s cheeks and said “I love you.” before gently pulling her into a hug and cried some more.

Lexa didn’t even fight it; she allowed her love for Clarke to engulf her once more even if it served as a double-edged sword. “I love you too.”

The hug told all the apologies that they have failed to say, and poured all the forgiveness that they were willing to give.

They didn’t even pay attention to Raven and Octavia who were in the same room, for now, all they saw was each other.

Octavia looked at blackbird and figured out that Raven Reyes as always, was right.

========================================================================================================

No arguments were made when the blonde offered to look after her. That’s why they found themselves sitting on Lexa’s bed after being released from the hospital.  
.  
“Hey Clarke?”

“Yeah?”

“What did the tomato say when the soy milk pushed it”

“I’m gonna hate the answer but tell me anyways”

“That’s SOY rude!” 

Clarke turned towards Lexa and said “I want to punch you so bad.”

“Doctors do that?”

“I’m not a doctor Lex.”

“Not yet…for now. Oh but you will, I know it. Doctor Clarke Griffin.”

“You think so?”

“Clarke, you’re so humble that you’re blind to your own brilliance.”

“My personality is the opposite of yours?”

“Yes. That’s the reason why we work so well together.”

A small smile tugged Clarke’s lips; she took Lexa’s hand before responding “You just want free surgery.”

“I’m not denying that accusation but I stay true to my words that you’ll make a great doctor.”

“And you’ll flourish with whatever business you’ll build.” 

“Flower shops. I’ll give you flowers every day, personally.”

“I’d have a garden by then.” The blonde chuckled.

“A new habitat for worms”

Clarke scrunched her nose at the thought.

"I'll build you a house too, to go along with your garden."

"Ok, Noah Calhoun." said the blonde.

“You gotta let me take care of you someday too ok?” Lexa asked

“You already have.” Clarke answered in an almost whisper

=======================================================================================================

There was a moment where they just looked at each other. Eyes often wondering at each other’s lips before glancing back up. 

“Why did you break up with Colton?” 

“The Octopus and the Black bird told you?”

“Uhuh.”

It took sometime before Clarke responded.

“I don’t love him” Clarke blurted out “At first I thought I did but now I’ve realized that I was just lonely.”

Lexa knew where this was going but she allowed herself to be selfish “How can you be sure?”

“Because his eyes are the wrong shade of green that I love looking into.” 

Clarke hadn’t realized that she was crying until she felt Lexa’s thumb wipe the tears away.

“What shade of green is right, Clarke?” 

“Yours.” 

Clarke closed the distance between them in a soft kiss. It was soft until Lexa pulled at the Blonde’s waist and made her sit on her lap. The kiss grew into desperation, as if one would float away without the other. Lexa licked Clarke’s lower lip, tongue asking for permission which Clarke gladly obliged to. 

They whimpered at the first touch of their tongues, Lexa clawed at Clarkes back while Clarke placed her hands behind Lexa’s neck.

They tasted heaven.

The kissing continued until the need for oxygen triumphed over their need of each other’s mouths.

Lexa rested her forehead on Clarke’s chest, feeling the fast beating of the blonde’s heart. Silence enveloped the room as they tried to catch their breaths.

“How long have you felt like this?” asked the blonde.

“Since the day we became neighbors.”

“Even when I was more of your rival than your friend?”

“Rival Clarke is my favorite Clarke…she brings out the best in me.”

The blonde could only respond by hugging the brunette tighter.

“Clarke?”

“Yeah Lex?”

“We should continue this some other time, when I’m not banged up.” 

“Afraid you won’t satisfy?”

“Yeah, I wanna make love to you properly. You deserved that.” 

Clarke pulled back and looked into Lexa’s eyes, seeing nothing but tenderness and adoration.

“Ok, but you better be really good when the time comes.”

“I’ll have my head in the game by then, I promise.”

The promise was sealed by a chaste kiss and a fit of laughter.

Maybe what broke that day was now coming back together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> next chapter is where they sin


	3. SURRENDER

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some sap and sin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i dont own anything
> 
> P.S  
> i won't be able to update for a while so please enjoy this

Sem break made its way as the school's first semester came to a close. Lucky for the girls, Octavia’s birthday fell on the first week so they had the liberty to celebrate together before parting ways.

Lexa was the designated driver so she settled for a virgin drink but she tasted alcohol anyway whenever the blonde’s lips touched hers. If she became intoxicated, she knew liquor wasn’t to blame.

Octavia and Raven became tipsy by the 7th round and so the two other girls decided that it was time to call it a night.

“I am not drunk Leshka.” Octavia slurred as she poked Lexa’s chest.

“And I’m not gay” Lexa answered and chuckled as she assisted Octavia out of the club while Clarke handled Raven.

“We should steal some horses, Octopus! Become outlaws!” Raven ran and slumped behind Octavia, earning a grunt from Lexa.

“You are so smart Sting-Rey” O uttered as if it was some dark secret.

“No one is stealing anything.” Clarke interjected as she opened the door of Lexa’s car and helped Raven in.

“I’m not getting in that car.” Octavia protested.

“Well what are you gonna do?” Lexa asked as she placed Octavia beside Raven and secured them with seat belts.

“I will parkour my way home.” Octavia said with confidence.

“We’re gonna have to buy you a ninja costume first, Blake.”

========================================================================================================

Clarke and Lexa tag-teamed on changing the two girls out of their party dresses and into Lexa’s clothes, because doing it alone proved futile. Lexa placed the extra mattress in the living room and tucked the girls in.

“I better be the maid of honor in your wedding.” Octavia said with a voice close to sleep. "And you better have tequila!"

“Steal Horses.” Raven muttered.

Clarke and Lexa smiled at their friends, wished Octavia a happy birthday before retreating into the brunette’s bedroom.

=========================================================================================================

They sat on the bed as they removed their shoes. Lexa however, kept stealing glances at Clarke.

“What is it?” asked the blonde as she tucked a hair strand behind Lexa’s ear.

Lexa stopped what she was doing, sighed and then answered…

“Mrs. Clarke Woods has a nice sound doesn’t it?”

Clarke smiled and scooted closer “Well, where’s my ring?” she asked in an affectionate tone while wiggling her left fingers.

Lexa took the blonde’s hands in hers, kissed her palm and said “Just you wait Clarke Griffin, I’ll marry you someday.”

Clarke kissed Lexa with all the love she could muster.

"See you down the aisle."

They fell asleep with a glimpse of what the future might hold.

========================================================================================================

The couple spent most of their break going on dates. On the first, Lexa took Clarke to a bar and resto where she got Clarke a spot on the entertainment stage. The blonde was reluctant at first but eventually relented due to the encouragement from the audience and of course, from Lexa.

Lexa who was holding a pompom the bar owned just in case someone needed the support.

“You can do this sunshine! That’s all I got, I don’t know how to cheer.”

This prompted Clarke to stand on the stage and sang “I was made for loving you” accompanied by a guitar. Her eyes would find Lexa’s and they would smile at each other.

Lexa felt as if Clarke was solely singing only for her.

She finally understood why people of old prayed to Aphrodite.

========================================================================================================

The stars witnessed their second romantic getaway.

“Clarke, I’m just gonna point at the sky and pretend that I know what I’m talking about so I can woo you.” Lexa said as Clarke fell into a fit of giggles.

“Lex, we can knit all day and I’d still be in love.” Clarke responded as she took a sip of her wine.

“How about a day at the gym? Or rock clim-“

“No exercise.”

“Ok, well what about…”Lexa aligned her mouth near Clarke’s ear “exercise in bed?”

The glass almost shattered in Clarke’s grip as a chill ran down her spine. She composed herself before retorting.

“ I….” Clarke glided her fingertip across Lexa’s lower lip and swore she heard an intake of breath. Her mouth was only an inch from Lexa’s “don’t sleep on the second date.

“Do you kiss though?” the brunette decided to play along.

“Depends in the company”

“I’m world class, Clarke. I make you want to sin.”

“Lexa Woods, always the humble.”

“Why don’t you have a taste and try proving me wrong?”

They locked eyes before their lips collided. Heat eradicated the breeze that surrounded them and if this is sinning, then let them dwell in it. 

The exchange of passion came to a halt when meteors filled the heavens.

=======================================================================================================

On one occasion, they learned what it was like to become a parent.

Anya, Lexa’s cousin asked them to look after her 4 year old daughter, Tris, since she had an emergency meeting that was located out of town and promised to be back by the next day.

Clarke and Tris warmed up to each other instantly.

The blonde wiped the ice cream from the little girl's chin and carried her as they roamed the art museum,giving the little one a better view of the paintings.

Lexa lagged a little bit behind and watched as the two people she loves smile at each other. She would never trade this for anything.

Back at Lexa’s place, the brunette decided to showcase the little girl.

“Ok Tris, let’s show Clarkey how smart you are.”

“Ok” Tris said with a smile.

“What do whales eat?”

“Planktons and Krill’s!” the little one answered as she stood up on the couch.

“Wow! That’s very interesting Tris.” Clarke said in amazement as she gave the girl a high-five.

“She learned that from me Clarke.” Lexa said pointing at herself “Braniac here.”

The blonde looked at her while trying to suppress the smile on her face.

“Well, I’m glad that I’m with you then. That way, I wouldn’t have to worry about our kids’ academic careers.”

Clarke stood from where she was sitting on the coffee table, picked Tris up and headed for the kitchen. “Come on little Woods, time for dinner.”

“Can we have vegetables?”

“Oh definitely.”

Their voices trailed off as Lexa was still processing what Clarke had just said. “Our kids” the blonde’s voice resonated in her head and she realized that Clarke wanted that with her. She couldn’t resist the smile that was forming when she envisioned a little blonde and a little brunette running around the house.

Clarke listened to Lexa talk to Tris about animals while they were preparing dinner. Every question was met with an enthusiastic answer. It also helped that Lexa talked with her hands, the exchange became more interesting.

The blonde smiled at the thought that Lexa would be a good mother.

========================================================================================================

After giving Tris a bath ( which ended with Lexa playing with bubbles more than actually trying to clean her niece) the little girl fell asleep between them amidst the story telling of Lexa which Clarke was sure she just made up.

“This is nice.” Clarke whispered as she looked from Tris to Lexa.

The brunette grinned as butterflies erupted in her belly.

“It is. By the way..."

"What?"

"I'm naming our first child” Lexa said as she closed her eyes with a smile on her face.

There was no need to elaborate; they both knew what it meant.

========================================================================================================

Clarke took them to the aquarium on their third date. Lexa got so fascinated with the squid that she immediately searched the gift shop for squid-themed merchandise.

When the blonde borrowed her laptop, she discovered that the brunette’s history was filled with squid videos, some she even bookmarked.

She couldn’t believe how lucky she was to have the squid loving dork in her life.

=========================================================================================================

The little moments where Lexa would say “I love you” were Clarke’s favorite. She could be sorting laundry or cooking and the brunette would wrap her hands around her waist and say those three words.

Clarke would kiss her before saying “I love you too.”

The way Lexa smiled and how her eyes would have that glint of happiness made Clarke feel like everything’s good in the world.

As if the universe was telling her that for once, she's good enough.

On the fourth date, Clarke surrendered everything.

=========================================================================================================

Two pairs of feet were making their way back to Lexa’s apartment after a night cap when the sky suddenly poured out all of its content in the form of a heavy rain. 

Clarke and Lexa ran as fast as they could, laughing along the way. 

“That was such a bitchy move.” Lexa said as they were stripping off their wet clothes in the bathroom.

Clarke unabashedly stared at Lexa’s body. From the jaw line that the gods carved themselves, towards the slender neck and down to the covered perky breast and those long toned legs. 

“Someone’s thirsty.” Lexa teased with a smirk.

“Very much.” The blonde replied in a serious tone.

Lexa’s smirk fell as she noticed the dark look in Clarke’s eyes.

Clarke deliberately slowed her movements as she took off her clothing.

Lexa was wet, but her mouth felt like the Sahara. The curves that she’s always admired were now in a full sight.

When Clarke was only clad in her underwear, she walked towards Lexa and ran her hands up and down the brunette’s arms.

“We should take a shower Lex, we can’t afford to be sick.”

All that Lexa could manage was a nod as she didn’t trust her voice.

Clarke wasn't satisfied so she tried again "Do you want that?" it was a whisper filled with desire.

“Y-yes.” Lexa swallowed as she began to feel her knees weaken.

The blonde turned around and gave a sultry glance over her shoulder “Unhook my bra, please?”

Lexa took a deep breath as her fingers made contact with Clarke’s back.

She didn’t have this problem from her previous experiences, but with Clarke, it felt like the most complicated puzzle.

When the bra got unhooked, Clarke let it fall on the floor as she turned around to face Lexa once more.

“Clarke…” Lexa croaked out as her eyes fell to the blonde’s breasts. Just the thought of tasting them made her mouth water.

Clarke fiddled with Lexa’s bra straps and asked “May I?”

“Please.” The brunette responded with a hint of desperation.

She slid the strap off from Lexa’s shoulders one at a time and unhooked it.

Perfection filled her vision as Lexa’s breasts came into view. 

“You’re beautiful.” Clarke professed as she looked into Lexa’s eyes. She then rested her head on the nook of the brunette’s shoulder as she tried to calm her breathing. 

Lexa placed her hands on the blonde’s hips as she played with the waistband of the girl’s underwear.

‘This too?”

“Yes.”

Clarke’s hot breath against her neck almost rendered her immobile.

She knelt in front of the blonde as the underwear slid lower and lower until Clarke was able to shake it off. 

Her gaze got fixed on Clarke’s shave mound; Clarke trusted her this much that she felt her heart swell with affection.

She kissed Clarke’s stomach as she breathed her in.

“Clarke.” another kiss “Clarke.” 

Clarke cupped her face and said “I’m yours.” 

Lexa stood up and pulled Clarke in for a heated kiss. 

She lead them inside, turned the shower on and gently pushed Clarke on the wall.

Lexa started with light kisses on the blonde’s neck while her hands roamed the girl’s stomach.

“L-lexa…mmmmhh..” Clarke couldn’t help the moans that escaped her mouth as those light kisses turned into open-mouthed. 

She moaned even louder when Lexa started to nipped her collar bones and massage her breasts.

“Are you ok?” Lexa whispered. 

“Yes, don’t stop.”

A few minutes of soft touches later made Clarke demand for more.

“Lex, harder, please.” Lexa was now holding her around the waist, afraid that the blonde might slip.

The brunette’s thumb and forefinger gently squeezed Clarke’s left nipple, feeling it harden as she continued her work.

“Oh God!” Clarke groaned out. 

Lexa switched breasts and did the same as she swallowed Clarke’s moans.

Clarke felt like she was on fire despite being cascaded with water.

“Bed.” Clarke uttered and Lexa obliged. 

=========================================================================================================

She toweled them both dry and laid Clarke on the bed as she attempted to get rid of her underwear.

Clarke fisted the bed sheet and bit her lower lip as Lexa stood bare in front of her.

It's too beautiful that she felt like she didn't deserve it.

Lexa climbed the bed and knelt in front of Clarke. She carefully parted the blonde’s legs and aligned her body with the other girl.

She propped herself up on her elbows and gazed at the woman below her.

This is what they promised a long time ago.

“I love you Clarke.” 

If Lexa ever truly believed in something, then this would be it, the fact that she unconditionally loves Clarke.

Clarke urged her down so that their foreheads were touching. “I love you too. So please Lexa, show me just how much.” 

Lexa pulled away and kissed her on the lips before ascending on her throat. 

Clarke clawed at Lexa’s back as the brunette sucked on her pulse point. 

She kissed Clarke’s sternum before running her tongue over Clarke’s left nipple.

“Ooohh fuck!” the wonderful sensation caused Clarke to arched her back off the bed.

Lexa lapped until she decided to suck the hard nub into her mouth while her hand fondled the right.

“Ohhhh god Lexa, that feels so good!” Clarke cried out as her hands entangled Lexa’s hair, urging her on.

The brunette started to grind her hips which was met with equal fervor from the blonde. She pleasured those breasts as if her life depended on them. 

"You're so beautiful Clarke." the girl continued to whisper sweet nothings as she worshiped the body that is Clarke Griffin.

Every inch of skin was graced with adoration.

This is what Clarke's been waiting for, the moment where you surrender yourself to someone in complete honesty. To allow yourself vulnerability because you have nothing but complete trust. The kind of love that consumes but gives back, the love that she found in Lexa.

The blonde's labored breathing and whimpers told Lexa that she was doing it right. 

Her mouth then went lower and stopped at the blonde's hips. She licked and nibbled until the desire to mark Clarke became too hard to ignore. She sucked until she was satisfied, the harshness was ephemeral for her tongue offered relief. 

Clarke was breathing heavily for Lexa was getting closer and closer to where she wanted her the most.

She focused her attention on the girl's inner thighs, biting gently which caused the girl to shudder.

Lexa kissed the spot right above her clit then looked at Clarke and asked "My love?"

The blonde lifted her head, smiled at the brunette and said "Take me. Make me cum"

That was all Lexa needed for her to taste the lower lips that became wet in anticipation.

Her tongue gave a slow, long lick which had the blonde writhing under her touch.

"Fuuuuuccckkk! Uggggh!" Clarke cried in a broken moan.

Lexa continued her slow torture and Clarke offered her moans and whimpers in response.

She sucked on the girl's labia as if they were made of honey and Clarke's hands found her hair, needing something to hold on to.

"Lex...ohhh...mmmmhhmmm!!" the blonde panted out. 

Their moans mixed together as Lexa took everything from Clarke.

She parted the blonde's cunt with her fingers and her eyes drank the drenched opening. She darted her tongue out and made small circles around Clarke's entrance.

The blonde's hold on her hair tightened and she could hear the girl breathing heavily while trying not to buck too hard.

"Lex...inside please.... I need you inside." the blonde pleaded out.

Lexa kissed the quivering hole and slowly pushed her tongue inside.

Nothing could prepare her for the explosion of sensation once her muscle rested snugly inside the blonde. Clarke tasted sweet with the hint of tang. The blonde was at her mercy but Lexa felt like she was the one coming undone.

They both moaned at the contact and Clarke made sure to remember to praise Lexa's tongue afterwards.

The brunette started to move in and out in a steady pace and Clarke's chest heaved as sweat broke out. 

She curled her tongue once in a while, hitting the spongey area that ripped a throaty moan from the girl beneath her. 

Lexa pulled out and positioned her mouth inches away from the blonde's throbbing clit. She gave Clarke time to calm before bringing her in the storm once more.

The first lick made Clarke's hip bucked so hard that she found herself thanking whatever entity there was to thank.

"Shit! Shit! Shit!" Clarke screamed as Lexa's mouth enclosed her clit and made figure 8's with her talented tongue.

"Lexa...baby...ugggh! My god!" her hands tightened on the brunette's hair again as the pleasure heightened. 

"You're fucking me so good Lex...so good!" 

Lexa could only moan in response and doubled her speed.

Clarke was so close to reaching orgasm when she felt Lexa withdrawing.

"Lexa? What's wrong?" she asked as the other girl aligned herself with the blonde's again with one hand for support while the other caressed Clarke's cheek.

"Keep looking at me." Lexa said and so Clarke did. It was a minute or so of uninterrupted connection only to be broken when Clarke felt two fingers enter her.

Clarke couldn't help but close her eyes and threw her head back as the overwhelming feeling took over.

Every gentle thrust was met by eager hips. Lexa allowed herself to get lost as she felt Clarke's walls pull on her fingers.

She raked Lexa's back, marking her as well. 

"Lexa..." Clarke called out and Lexa rested her head beside the blonde's as she nibbled and licked her ear. 

Lexa was so gentle...so gentle until Clarke commanded for more.

"Faster! Go faster! Clarke panted as she savored Lexa's neck.

"Fuck Clarke." Lexa groaned out. 

The girl went faster and was rewarded by the blonde's almost wanton way of calling out her name like a prayer.

Clarke was so wet that it made gliding in her cunt an easy feat for Lexa.

"You're fingers are so long Lex...they're so deep inside me." Clarke didn't care anymore, she just wanted to express how good Lexa was. 

Lexa whimpered in response. Hearing those words come out of Clarke's mouth made her core ache and drip.

"More!" Clarke demanded "I need more, fill me up baby."

Lexa wasted no time inserting a third finger. She marveled at how Clarke's pussy clenched at the new thickness. She rested her head on Clarke's chest and waited for the blonde to give her the signal to resume her work.

"Move."

The brunette pumped her fingers with brutal speed as she suckled languidly on Clarke's breasts which made the blonde a sobbing mess.

"Yes...Lexa yes! So good...fuck so good!" 

Clarke's core was gushing and Lexa felt pride settle in her chest knowing that she's the reason why. 

She could see the veins strain in Clarke's throat whenever she looked up. The girl abandoned the breast and started to lick the hollow of the blonde's throat. 

"Lex...i'm so close...uhhhh! please...so close!"

Lexa captured Clarke's mouth in a bruising kiss as she started to rub the blonde;s clit with her thumb. 

"Cum for me Clarke" Lexa whispered against her lips. " I'm here, it's ok.....I love you."

"Lexa...oh god...Lexa!" 

It didn't take long for Clarke to achieve release. She came so hard that she's sure that Lexa's back would've had bloody scratches by now.

The brunette slowed her movements and peppered the blonde with kisses as she came down from her high. She wiped away the tears that had fallen from those blue orbs.

The moment was so perfect that Lexa wanted to break down. 

Clarke opened her eyes when she felt Lexa pull out. She cupped the brunette's face and gazed into those green misty eyes.

"Alexandria..." Clarke whispered in hoarse tone "I love you."

As soon as those words were delivered, her tears finally fell. She buried her face in Clarke's neck and cried as she felt happiness consume her. 

"I love you too, Clarke. My god I love you." 

Clarke smiled and circled her arms around Lexa's back as she enveloped her in a hug. 

"Clarke?" 

"Yes love?"

"I think I have my snot on your skin"

The blonde erupted in laughter and held the brunette closer.

"This is my favorite life." she murmured as slumber fell upon them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> see you soon fam


	4. LOVERS ON A BEACH

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dances and Beaches

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i don't own anything
> 
> I DECIDED TO UPDATE EARLY AS A FORM OF CELEBRATION SINCE IT WAS ANNOUNCED THAT THE 100 IS COMING BACK ON JAN 21 :)

“I think they’ve done it.” Octavia declared as she sprawled herself on Raven’s bed.

“What? How can you be sure?” Raven asked along with a chuckle as she tinkered with an old radio on her desk.

“Last week, I heard Clarke hiss more than once whenever she sat down.”

“She wasn’t even discreet about it?”

“I was wearing headphones, so maybe she thought it was safe to reveal her pain.”

“Damn, Lexa must have been a beast.”

“You think they’ve tried using a strap-“

Raven’s eyes widened and stopped the brunette before she could even finish her question.

“O! Shouldn’t you be finishing your project?” she asked as she pointed at the materials next to the girl.

“Yeah, but you know how short my attention span is. One minute I’d be writing things down and then the next thing you know I’d be debating myself whether it’s a good idea to eat mentos and then drink coke. 

“So you’d rather gossip about our friends’ sex life? Besides, do you really want their faces to flash in your mind whenever you see a sex toy?”

Octavia stilled as if the sudden realization hit her.

“Shit you’re right, that’d be too traumatic.”

“Tell you what, you complete that task and I’m treating you to dinner...with dessert. 

“You got yourself a deal Reyes.” 

========================================================================================================

“Lex…I…uh…I need a break.” Clarke panted out as she tried to recover from the haze that the brunette put her in.

“Lexa kissed her way up the blonde’s body and captured her lips on a soft kiss. “Thank you for the reward. Was the lesson satisfactory?” 

“Oh yeah, I blame that tongue of yours.” Clarke responded as she ran her thumb on the brunette’s lower lip.

“You’d be blaming it more in a minute.”Lexa winked as she went under the covers again.

======================================================================================================

It was supposed to be a study session on the couch until Lexa suggested that it would benefit the blonde more if she actually had a live subject to examine rather than rely on her anatomy book.

Innocent touches turned to sensual ones when the brunette took her shirt off.

“I’m assuming that the reason for that is for me to have a better view?” Clarke asked with a quirked brow.

“I would hate it if my girlfriend failed, so I decided to channel my inner generosity and help out a little.” Lexa responded with a smirk on her face.

“Well, remind me to reward you later.” The blonde said as she straddled the brunette and traced her clavicles.

Lexa had to bite her lip in order to keep her moans at bay when Clarke’s feather touch turned to scratching. Once she was satisfied with the girl’s upper torso, Clarke decided that it was time to inspect the lower region.

“I need to see the whole body if I want to bring home an “A” Clarke uttered as she got up and knelt in front of the brunette. “ May I? It’s for science.”

Lexa could only nod a response as Clarke unbuttoned her shorts, pulled the zipper down and hooked her fingers on the lace underwear while keeping eye contact with her.

She slowly slid the materials off and parted the girl’s thighs.

Clarke smiled as soon as the brunette’s core came in to view and the smile turned into a smirk when she noticed clear liquid dribble out.

“Thank you for your generosity.” Clarke stated and dived in.

“Holy shit!” was Lexa’s last words before she went to heaven.

============================================================================================

The rest of the afternoon was spent in the brunette’s bath tub. Lexa drank her glass of wine as the blonde laid comfortably with her back on the girl’s chest.

The silence was pleasant with the casual interruption of the blonde’s hums. Lexa contemplated whether to break the cozy atmosphere with a question that she’s been holding since that morning.

Seeing no harm to what she was about to do, Lexa placed her glass down and cleared her throat.

“Clarke, can I ask you something?”

Sensing the seriousness in Lexa’s voice, the blonde shifted until she was faced with the brunette.

“Of course, is something wrong? You sound so serious. Do you have a sickness that i should know about? Because I swear Alex-“

“Relax; it’s none of the above.” Lexa chuckled as she pinched the girl’s cheek. “It’s just that, it’s my cousin Caris’s beach wedding in 2 weeks which falls on a Saturday and since mom and dad are in Europe and wouldn’t be able to attend, I was wondering if you’d like to come with me?”

Clarke looked at her for a while which made Lexa panicked and think that she scared the blonde away. 

“You don’t have to, I mean, you might be busy and-“

“Yes.”

“What?”

“I said yes Lexa.” Clarke reiterated with a smile.”You think I’d say no?”

“Well my family can be overwhelming sometimes, not in a bad way, it’s just that they can be too friendly and may ask a lot of questions and I don’t want to put you in that position.”

“It’s better to be acquainted with them now if I’m gonna be Mrs. Woods in the future don’t you think?” 

Lexa smiled as she rested her head on the blonde’s shoulder “You’re amazing you know that?” 

“I remember every time you screamed in bed.” The blonde teased which earned her a light smack on the arm. "So we're going as friends?"

"Only if you want to coz personally, I'd like to tell our parents in person first before anyone else in the family."

"I'm ok with that." the blonde assured her with a kiss on her crown.

“Shopping after exams then?” Lexa asked as she faced the blonde again.

“Definitely.” Clarke agreed with a passionate kiss. 

If they wrestled the bed again sometime that night…who could really accuse them?

=================================================================================================

Their efforts bloomed into fruition when the blonde only made a mistake or two in her exams as Lexa wore a proud smile while her girlfriend showed her the result. Three rounds of celebratory banging were achieved before they convinced themselves to leave the bed and start shopping.

Clarke opted for a white silk pleated dress paired with beige sandals while Lexa preferred the white linen pants and white linen buttoned down shirt she paired with flip flops of the same color. 

“So we’ll spend the night at your grandparent’s house after the wedding?” Clarke asked as she lied on the couch.

“Yeah, it’s just a 15 minute walk from the venue; I can give you a piggyback ride if you want.” Lexa said as she placed her body on top of the girl. 

“Just the four of us then huh?”

“Don’t worry, they’re partially deaf, so we won’t have to hold back any sinful sound that we might make.” The brunette looked up with a shit eating grin. 

“That’s now what I even meant you mule. Tell me what they’re like.”

“Well my grandpa Roan’s a happy-go-lucky man, you know those type who are contented with their vegetable patch? That’s him. Grandma Luna on the other hand, well let’s just say that she’s a sassy firecracker.”

“A sassy firecracker?”

“Mom told me that when nana was in her teenage years, she used to run with the rebel kids and caused many troubles, not to the point where anyone got hurt, aside from the police’s dignity. One day, she sassed a goon from another gang which lead to a chase but luckily, a young man who was passing by with his bike offered nana a ride and so she took his hand and years later, they’re still riding together.” 

“That’s beautiful.” 

“It’s my favorite story. Until ours come to its conclusion of course.” 

“Isn’t it written already?”

“Yeah but it’s still at the beginning. I wanna get to the part where we get married, buy our first house in that flower plantation, raise our kids, and just rock the white hair look together while we massage each other’s feet.”

Clarke smiled and slithered her arms around the brunette in a hug that conveyed the warmth she felt.

“Your heart’s beating fast.” Lexa said as she settled her head on the blonde’s chest.

“That’s because I’m happy, you do that to me.”

“I’ll do it for the rest of my life.”

====================================================================================================

The ride towards the venue was bliss. Lexa adored how Clarke rolled the windows down and breathed the salty air as the beach came into view. The way she smiled at the brunette every chance she got and how her hair danced along with the cool breeze.

We belong together by Gavin DeGraw played on the radio during their drive and the moment couldn't be more perfect.

Lexa’s in love…she always will be.

====================================================================================================

A swarm of warm greetings engulfed them as soon as they arrived at Luna’s place. Clarke instantly saw the unmistakable trademark of the Woods family, from the brown curly and wavy hair to the green forest of eyes. 

The brunette introduced her to the cousins, aunts and uncles that somehow surrounded them. 

Caris immediately pulled her into a hug once they were acquainted. If she’s really friendly or just too hype for her own wedding, Clarke could never figure it out. 

“Clarke, I am so glad that I can finally put a face to the name, it is so nice to meet you and thank you so much for coming.” Caris said with a smile.

“The pleasure is all mine and congratulations on your big day. I wasn’t aware that I was talked about here.” The blonde stated with a light laugh as she looked at Lexa.

“Believe me, whenever little Lexa over here would come over for vacation, all she talked about was the annoying neighbor with sunshine hair.”

“Caris.” Lexa said through a forced smile and clenched teeth.

“Oh! But I am so glad that you guys found a way through your differences, I mean, you wouldn’t be here if you and Lexa weren’t the best of friends right? Or did you lose some kind of bet that you’re forced to come?”

“Everything was consented and yes, we are best friends.” Clarke said as she turned to the brunette with a smile.

“Well if I didn’t know I would’ve mistaken you for a couple, enemies to lovers are one of the most romantic love plots and that’s basically your story isn’t it?” Caris babbled with a giddy tone.

“Love was always there Caris, we just had too much fun hating each other to even realize it.” The blonde replied which made the bride to be swoon.

“Lexa, if I get divorce someday and you still hadn’t made a move on Clarke, I’m marrying her.”

“I don’t think divorce is an option between you and your man, you’re too obsessed with each other.”

“You’re right, but just in case. Ok, I’m gonna go and lock myself in a room and breathe through a paper bag now because I feel the panic rising. Clarke, please enjoy your stay and I’m so happy that we met.”

“Likewise Caris, and if the panic gets too much, just remember that you’re marrying the love of your life.”

“I really like you Clarke, ok girls I hope you enjoy everything, gotta run!” Caris called over as she made her way upstairs. 

“Damn, we almost got caught huh?” Lexa whispered as they roamed around the house.

“Maybe if you stopped looking at me with your heart-eyes, people wouldn’t suspect a thing.”

“You’re asking for the inevitable, sunshine.”

==================================================================================================

The walk to the back patio led them towards Roan and Luna.

“It is so nice to meet you Mr. and Mrs. Woods, I'm Clarke Griffin.”

“Oh shush the formalities girl and give this lady a hug.” Luna said as she embraced the blonde in a warm hug. 

“From now on, call us pops and nana, Clarke, grandma and grandpa is off the list coz Luna doesn’t wanna be reminded that we’re already grey.” Roan joked as he embraced Clarke as well.

“Says the man who once bought black dye at the first sight of white hair.” Luna retorted.

Clarke let out a hearty laugh as the hug ended “I’ll be sure to remember that, pops.”

Lexa smiled all throughout that interaction of her girlfriend and grandparents. She couldn’t help but think that Clarke fitted so well with them that it’s as if they’ve known her for ages…like she’s always belonged. Perhaps she always will. 

=======================================================================================================

The ceremony was filled with tears from both sides of the family. Caris’s husband ended up crying more than his bride that he could barely finish reciting his vow. Clarke looked at Lexa when the couple exchanged “I do’s” and couldn’t help but see herself saying the same thing years from now. 

She thought about how lucky she was to be one of those people to wake up knowing that someone will be there, and to retreat in the night knowing that she's cared for.

The cheerful commotion was drowned out by Lexa and her smile as she turned towards her and held her hand when she noticed the blonde staring.

Clarke’s in love with Lexa…..she always will be.

=======================================================================================================

The reception was as lively as they expected, couples and singles alike dancing to the beat and Caris swearing that she could break dance if it wasn’t for the gown. 

Lexa and Clarke stayed at their table as they savored the food with delight along with the occasional laugh when the tipsy guests took over the floor. 

When the music turned to a romantic tune, Lexa couldn’t help the urge to ask the blonde on to the dance floor.

“Clarke, dance with me?”

“Are you sure? We don’t have to Lex, I’m contented just being beside you.” 

“I’m so sorry about this.” The brunette apologized with a sad tone.

“Why? Because we can’t dance now?”

Lexa nodded with a pout as she fiddled with her fork.

“When everyone leaves after the party that means that we can have the beach all to ourselves right?”

“Right.”

“So dance with me there, we can use your phone for the music. You brought your headphones?”

Lexa smiled and marveled at the way Clarke always managed to find a solution.

“Yes I did.”

“Good. Make sure to impress me with your moves later Ms. Woods.” 

Lexa was about to retort when they were approached by her grandparents. Roan extended his hand towards Clarke and asked her for a dance.

“May I have the honor?” Roan asked with smile.

“Yes you may pops.” Clarke said as she stood up and took Roan’s hand.

=======================================================================================================

Luna sat beside Lexa as they watched the love of their lives on the dance floor. Haley Reinhart’s cover of the song “Can’t help falling in love” played on the stereo and Lexa was in awe just how beautiful Clarke was. The way she giggled at whatever their pops whispered and the little glances she threw at the brunette.

The thing that made Lexa’s heart swell the most was the way their eyes locked just as the line **_“Ohhh for I can’t help falling in love with you.”_** filled the place. She now knew why people have different meanings for the word love, because the happiness that washes over you can't be defined by just one word.

Luna observed with a smile as she watched her granddaughter beam with eyes filled with adoration for the blonde. Lexa was so caught up in the moment that she didn't realize that she wasn't alone.

"You better marry that girl soon Alexandria." Luna said as she patted Lexa's hand.

Lexa struggled to find the words but her nana only shut her down.

"Don't even deny it, you look at that girl like you would part oceans for her sake. I know the feeling." Luna said as she looked at her husband with a smile.

"I'm that obvious huh?" Lexa chuckled.

"You've never been one known for her discretion, but sometimes that's a good thing because I can see how happy you are and I love it. " the old woman stated as she took the brunette's hand in hers.

"She makes me that way." Lexa sighed with radiance as she brought her eyes back to Clarke. 

"I want a little brunette and a little blonde around the house before i die, or else I will haunt you and break every vase at your place." 

"We'll try nana, we'll try. Can you not tell mom and dad? I wanna be the one to."

"Of course dear. Oh and please remind your mother of the payment she still owes me. That little shit broke 8 of my colored wine glasses claiming it was for her art when she got wasted last year."

Lexa could only laugh at her nana's revelation.

Clarke returned to her side when pops took nana to the dance floor. The blonde rested her head on Lexa's shoulder as they watched the old couple sway to the music. Smiles adorned their faces when the couple gazed at each other, they know what that meant, they look at each other like that everyday.

=======================================================================================================

The party dissipated with the bride and groom on its tail while the guests made their way home guided by the luminous streetlights. 

After the walk back to the old couple’s home, Roan and Luna excused themselves for the night, claiming that sleep was calling. Clarke and Lexa settled their belongings in the guest bedroom and descended by the stairs. 

“Don’t forget to take your meds old man!” they heard Luna shout as they headed towards the door. 

As soon as they reached the place where the waves met the shore, Lexa pulled Clarke in and rested her hands on the girl’s lower back while she dug her phone for the most romantic song she could find. Clarke on the other hand placed the headphones on each other’s ear, tucking a strand of brown hair in the process.

The brunette smiled as she hit the play button and watched as the smile appeared on the blonde's face upon recognizing the song. 

"Marry me" by Train filled their night as Lexa took Clarke's hand in hers while the blonde placed the other on her shoulder. The slow dance accompanied by soulful music almost made Clarke cry. Everything was too beautiful, the place, the view, how the tide touched their feet and the way Lexa swayed her with such gentleness that she felt her heart ache with joy.

"You wear white and I'll wear the words I love you...and you're beautiful." Lexa sang out as she pulled the blonde closer. Clarke aligned her face with the brunette and kissed her with all the love that her tongue failed to say. A kiss so tender yet fueled with desire shared between lovers under the moonlight. 

"You and me forever Lex." Clarke breathed out as she looked into those green eyes.

"In every lifetime." Lexa said as she closed the distance between them once more.

They greeted the sunrise with coffee cups on the porch and pancakes in their mouths.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i forgot to close MS Word and my sister saw (read?) the whole thing...I.AM.SUFFERING :)


	5. LET IT SNOW

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ho ho hoe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i don't own anything
> 
> I just want Lexa to have loving parents ok?

December made its way to their hometown like a white sheet stringing abundant snow and frosted flakes along its wake. It was barely half of the second week but Christmas carols and merry tunes already filled the air as patrons of old and new hanged ornaments on their properties. 

Clarke and Lexa had decided to inform their parents about their relationship as soon as they got back. Living in their own little world in the brunette’s apartment was satisfying and comfortable, but it felt hidden, and what’s the point of being with someone if you weren’t gonna validate your relationship? 

Lexa wasn’t nervous at all since she’s been dropping hints that she’s a lady lover and a boy avoider from the moment she discovered affection for others. Clarke wasn’t nervous as well. Growing up with open-minded parents certainly had its benefits. 

They were at an ice cream shop with the intention of Christmas shopping later when Lexa noticed how the blonde spaced out. 

“Earth to Clarke.” Lexa called out as she waved her spoon in front of the girl’s face.

“Huh what?” 

The brunette smiled and took Clarke’s hand in hers “You know, we don’t have to tell them now if you’re not ready.”

“I am ready.” 

“Then why are you so deep in thought?” 

“I was just imagining our first Christmas together. Well not really together at first coz we’re gonna be spending it in each other’s houses but for later you know? I get you all to myself.” The blonde responded as she squeezed Lexa’s hand.

“Oh, someone’s eager to unwrap their present.”

“You don’t even have to wrap my present, the mere fact that you bought me one is enough.”

“I’m not referring to that; I’m talking about the greatest present you’ll receive…. _ME._ ” the brunette said as she slowly licked her ice cream off the spoon.

“Jesus Christ.” Clarke said exasperated as she stood up and headed out of the shop. 

“Love wait, I’m just kidding.” Lexa said as she hurried to the blonde’s side.

“I don’t think I’ll ever be able to get used to your narcissism.” 

“It came with this hot piece of package.” The brunette retorted as she flashed her biggest grin.

Clarke rolled her eyes and walked even faster.

“I just really love myself, but I love you more boo!” Lexa called out, laughing, as she made her way towards Clarke

=====================================================================================================

They separated ways to do their own shopping with the promise of meeting at the fountain an hour later. Lexa bought her mother, Indra, a book about effective gardening since she once called complaining about her withering skills. 

She opted for a new chess set for her father, Gustus, for he likes to play strategy and all. It wasn’t a hefty task since Mr. and Mrs. Woods zoned in the simple things in life.

Clarke sauntered her way in the sweater section with her dad in mind. Jake never minded what Clarke gave him, as long as it came from his little princess is what mattered. That’s why she was closer to her dad, they could just be walking in the park nursing their milkshakes and it would be the best day ever.

A set of kitchen knives were bought for Abby. She wanted to somehow boost her mother’s ego since the woman told her that she was getting good at cooking. Clarke did a silent prayer that the food for Christmas would receive the respect it deserved.

=========================================================================================================

“Hey you, waiting for someone?” Lexa teased as she sat beside her girlfriend on the fountain’s edge.

“Yeah, my girl actually.” Clarke played along while pretending to search the crowd. 

The brunette felt a tugged in her heart which caused her to smile “Tell me what she’s like and maybe I can help out.”

“ Ummm, she makes shitty puns and laughs at them more than the other person and she once ate sand when we were little coz she was convinced that it tasted like breadcrumbs, so in summary, she doesn’t make the greatest life choices.”

“Well she did choose you…so you might rethink your statement.” Lexa responded with a smile all the while looking forward.

Clarke scooted closer and kissed her cheek “I guess you’re right.” 

“Of course I am…I’m that **PUN** tastic.” Lexa responded as she faced the blonde and used the finger gun motion while failing to keep her giggles at bay.

Clarke didn’t say a word as she gathered her purchases and walked away. 

Lexa was still smiling as she expected the other girl to turn around and wait for her, but when Clarke disappeared through the exit, she knew she fucked up. 

It took an hour of little kisses, big puppy eyes and a signed paper promising that she would never use that pun again for the blonde to finally cease her silence.

=========================================================================================================

They arrived at their households a day before Christmas. The sun was already on its way to slumber when Lexa pulled in front of Clarke’s home.

“Griffin residence, here we are.” The brunette smiled as she rested her hand on Clarke’s seat.

“I’ll see you after the opening of presents?” Clarke asked as she turned and faced the girl.

“And when the folks retire to bed. Don't forget about our mission after dinner.” Lexa said as she leaned in for a quick kiss. 

A quick kiss turned heated when Clarke pulled her closer by the back of her head. It only ended when Lexa pulled away with labored breathing.

“No time for a quickie?” the blonde asked as she tried to compose herself.

“As much as I’d love to, I really don’t wanna get caught by my future in laws in the act of ravishing their daughter. "

“Awww, I thought you lived for the thrill?”

“Yeah for the thrill, not for the grill that our folks would put me on once we get discovered before we even get the chance to tell them.”

Clarke chuckled at the brunette’s reasoning “You’ll make a great rapper with your rhyming skills.” 

“That compliment won’t make me take my clothes off sunshine. Now, get out of here.” Lexa said as she playfully pushed the blonde out of her car.

“I love you.” Clarke stated as she opened the car door and looked back at the girl.

“I love you too.” Lexa said with a smile as she watched the blonde walk towards her abode.

=======================================================================================================

It took two knocks for Clarke to be greeted in a warm hug by her father. She melted instantly once she felt the comfort of home.

“I missed you kid.” Jake said as the hug ended.

“I missed you too dad." Clarke responded before looking around the house in search for her a familiar face "Where’s mom?” 

“In the kitchen, checking the supplies for tomorrow’s feast. Well more like re-checking in fact. She covers it up with an excuse to use the bathroom. Go and see her, I’ll put your things in your room.” He smiled as he took Clarke’s bags from her hands.

“Thanks dad, I’ll see you later.” the blonde said as she kissed his cheek and went on the search for her mother.

Clarke watched from the kitchen door as Abby counted (re-counted?) the can of mushrooms stacked on the shelf.

“I think that’s more than enough for three families.” The blonde called out which caused her mother to flinch in surprise.

“Clarke!” Abby all but shouted as she walked towards her daughter and embraced her. “My little girl’s finally home, oh I’ve missed you.” 

“I missed you too mom, I loved how you decorated the place.” 

“It only happens once a year, so why not go all out?”

Abby noticed the nervous shift in Clarke’s gaze so she decided to inquire like any mother would do “What’s wrong honey?”

“I actually have something to talk to you and dad later on if that’s alright? And we have to do it in Lexa’s home.” ” 

Abby was puzzled at first but decided not to question her daughter for she trusted her that much.

“Of course, whatever it is, we’ll listen,” she said as her hands clasped Clarke’s own.

“Thank you, mom.” Clarke smiled as she felt bravery run through her veins.

=======================================================================================================

“Alexandria” Gustus softly said as he embraced his daughter and lifted her for a twirl.

“Dad, I’m not a kid anymore.” Lexa chuckled as Gustus made the last spin.

“You’ll always be my kid.” He said as he ruffled the brunette’s hair.

Lexa didn’t say anything as she went back to her father’s arms.

“Save the tears for when she leaves again.” Indra called out as she made her way towards them.

“Heya mom.” the brunette greeted as she was pulled into her mother's hug.

“I missed you Alexa.” Indra said as she kissed the top of Lexa’s head. 

Gustus noticed the way Indra’s eyes got teary and decided to joke about it.

“Do you want some tissue for the dam that’s about to break in your eyes, Indra?”

Indra hurriedly wiped her misty eyes in an attempt to regain her cool demeanor “I don’t know why I married you in the first place.”

“It’s the Wood’s charm.” 

“And it gave me more harm.”

Lexa could only laugh at her parent’s playful exchange and once the field was clear, she decided to voice out her case.

“Hey guys, I need to tell you something later, it’s not life threatening or has it any to do with my schooling, but it is important, very important in fact. Clarke will be here after dinner because she's a part of this.” 

“We’ll be here kiddo.” Gustus said with a smile as he rubbed the brunette’s back.

“Do you want some eggnog? I made some for your return.” Indra smiled as well as she gestured towards the kitchen. 

“I would love to…oh and mom?”

“Yeah?”

“Nana wanted the money you owe her from all the trashing you did when you got wasted.” 

Gustus bellowed out in laughter as he remembered how his wife acted on the day Luna’s wine glasses met their demise. 

Indra felt her face flashed in embarrassment as she recalled how Luna showed her a video of herself in a drunken state. Lexa joined a while later as she fell on the couch with a hand clutched on her stomach.

“I am never drinking again.” She said and left the two giggling idiots behind her.

======================================================================================================

After a scrumptious dinner and a lot of catching up, Clarke and her parents made their way to the Woods’ residence. Indra greeted them with warm beams and even pulled the blonde for a hug.

Once they were settled on the dining table with their parents on the other side and them on the other, the brunette confessed with confidence in her voice about her relationship with the blonde and Clarke chimed in as well all the while holding Lexa’s hand under the table. 

They were met with silence at first which made Lexa’s heart race faster than Usain Bolt. She felt Clarke stiffen beside her with a fixed gaze on the table. This wasn’t what she expected to happen at all; dread filled her thoughts until their parents broke out in laughter.

She shared a confused look with the blonde before asking for the reason of the act “What’s going on?”

“Mom, what’s so funny?” Clarke asked as she leaned forward in an attempt to shake her mom out of her state.

“Oh darlings, we do apologize for that, but we all knew that this was bound to happen.” Abby replied as she straightened herself in her seat.

“Ok hold up, please explain as to why you all somehow knew, dad?” Lexa asked with a furrowed brow.

“Alexandria, remember when you were little and Clarke got really sick and had to spend 2 weeks at the hospital? You refused to go and see her but you always reminded your mother to bring the flowers that **_YOU_** picked from your garden whenever she’d visit Clarke here.” Gustus stated with a smile of the memory.

“You even made me swore not to tell Clarke with a pinky finger promise.” Indra added with a grin.

Clarke looked at Lexa with an open mouth as she was in disbelief at the story. Lexa on the other hand turned beet red as fragments of her insisting her mother came to life.

“And Clarke?" Jake said as the blonde turned towards them once more “When Lexa broke her arm from your adventures on climbing trees, you tried so hard not to cry when we told you that she was being taken care of.” 

“You made a list of Lexa’s favorite snacks and told us to give it to her parents without letting her know and made us check on her once in a while to make sure that she ate them.” Abby chimed in with a soft smile adorning her face.

It was Lexa’s turn to gape at Clarke while the blonde suddenly found the ceiling interesting.

“You may not have realized it said those three words, but you loved each other from the start. Actions do speak louder than words.” Jake said as he held Clarke’s hand. 

“We’re all hoping to see this relationship far from the end.” Indra said while giving her daughter a loving smile.

“You can count on it.” Lexa responded while looking at Clarke. “Mr. and Mrs. Griffin?” she asked as she turned her attention to the blonde’s parents “I promise to take good care of your daughter.”

Abby and Jake smile at her and said “You always have, Alexandria.”

“As do I Mr. and Mrs. Woods.” Clarke stated while she reached her hand out for them to shake with confidence oozing from her core.

“Oh put that hand away and give your future mother in law hug.” Indra said as she got up from her seat which made the blonde do the same. The embrace was so inviting that Clarke felt relief wash over her.

“Well it looks like I just earned myself another daughter.” Gustus joked as he got up as well and hugged Clarke.

"You do realize that we're not married right?" Lexa asked in an amuse tone.

"As if you don't plan to." Her mother quipped back.

Lexa felt her heart burst with happiness at the sight of her parents accepting Clarke. This was better than what she expected. She was only jolted out of her stupor when she realized that Abby and Jake were smiling at her. She immediately stood up and hugged them as well.

They caught each other's eyes amidst all the hugging and smiled like they've never known defeat.

The night ended with their parents retreating to their bedrooms while the lovers settled in front of the fireplace in Lexa’s home.

======================================================================================================

“So that’s why your garden was almost bare by the time I got back.” Clarke said as she moved closer to the brunette.

“And no wonder why my parents gave me all those edibles…I ate them all by the way.” Lexa responded as she held the blonde tighter.

“And I kept your flowers until they got too withered that they started to attract insects.”

“Ohhhh someone’s a sap.” the brunette teased as she ran her fingers through Clarke's hair.

“Says the girl who cried when we first made love.”

“You were too beautiful at that moment, you can’t blame me. Also, my wrist was burning from all your demands.” 

“Excuses Alexandria.” Clarke responded with a light chuckle.

“You think it would have been a little different if we were just brave enough to confess and got together earlier?”

“No.”

“Why not?”

“It’s because I would’ve still loved you the same. With the same amount of passion and intensity…so, who really gives a fuck about time?” 

Lexa laughed as she switched her position so that she was facing the blonde “You’re my girl Clarke.” the brunette professed as she gently cupped the blonde’s cheek.

“I always will.” Clarke answered as she took Lexa’s hand and leaned in for a kiss. "I'm so glad we did this Lex."

"Me too, goodnight buttchin."

"Goodnight forehead." 

The crackling fire devoured the woods as the lovers were lulled to sleep.

====================================================================================================

Christmas day finally arrived as the first hours were spent rechecking the dishes to be made and ornaments in place while the evening was for cooking. As much as Clarke was having fun in the kitchen, Lexa's texts were definitely the cherry on top. 

**Lexa <3**: Love, i'm just gonna rant so that i won't interrupt your cooking (a little?) Do not respond.

 **Lexa <3**: Ok I'm about to help mom create some sick dishes, i wish you could taste them.

 **Lexa <3**: Mom's glaring at me coz i dropped an egg.

 **Lexa <3**: How rude! She told me that I'm no longer allowed in the kitchen coz i almost burnt the ham. ALMOST BURNT clarke. This is atrocious.

 **Lexa <3**: I sassed her back and now she wants me to clear the front lawn from snow. AIN'T HAPPENING.

 **Lexa <3**: look through your window.

Clarke followed the message and as she peered through her kitchen window, she saw Lexa making a snowman and not clearing the snow at all. She laughed at the antics of her girlfriend and it only increased when she received the next text.

 **Lexa <3**: She saw me defying her orders so if I don't make it to our Christmas date later, remember that I love you. Rap at my funeral.

 **Lexa <3**: I sassed her back again so now she's coming to kill me.

Abby noticed her daughter giggling and decided to check the source of it. Clarke showed her Lexa's messages and pointed out the window just as Indra stepped outside and started throwing snowballs at Lexa which cause the brunette to trip before she could reach their front door and disappear inside. 

Yup, her daughter's future will definitely be bright with the brunette by her side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Christmas date and Christmas taste in the next chapter <3


	6. LET IT SNOW 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> jingle all my gay

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i don't own anything

The aroma of mouth watering food filled the houses of the Griffin’s and the Woods. Clattering of utensils sang along with the jolly conversations of both families that flowed like water. 

Heaven must’ve been merciful since Abby’s cooking wasn’t as bad as she expected. The only thing that Clarke dreaded was the cranberry sauce. The color reminded her of the worm that Lexa pretended to eat that faithful day of their mallow competition.

A beam graced her face though as she remembered that they would be spending the rest of Christmas in a hotel as part of their date.

Lexa was amused by the way her mother tried to sip as little as she can of the wine before her. Gustus even gave her knowing looks that Indra seemed to understand. She pretended to be annoyed at first but then relented when the brunette gave her kisses. 

A thought of Clarke flashed in her mind which caused her lips to form a smile as excitement flowed in her system. This was their first Christmas together and she was damn sure that nothing would spoil it.

===================================================================================================

After the exchange of presents with their parents and the tradition of picture taking, Clarke messaged Lexa that she was ready to go. The brunette was all giddy as made her way to the Griffin’s house and pressed the doorbell.

“I’ll get it!” Jake exclaimed as he got up from the couch and placed his hot coco on the coffee table.

“Merry Christmas Mr. Grffin!” Lexa greeted as the door was opened.

“Merry Christmas to you too Lexa, please come in.” Jake said as he stepped aside to make room for the girl to pass. 

“I love the decors sir. It’s all so structured.”

“The benefits of being an engineer, kid. Of course with the constant reviews of Abby saying that it’s crooked or not proportioned.”

Lexa’s laughter caused Clarke to emerge from the kitchen and enter the living room.

“Well look at what we have here.” the blonde said as she stood beside Lexa.

“She appreciates my skills kid, it warms my heart.” 

“Yeah, we’re actually going fishing in the summer.”

“Perfect, it’s been forever since I’ve held a fishing rod.”

“Oh when I said we, I was referring to me and your dad only sooo…” Lexa said as she gestured to herself and Jake.

“Well this is awkward.” Jake played along.

“I‘m gonna have to deal with this for the rest of my life aren’t I? 

“That’s what you signed up for when you agreed to be my girlfriend. Worry not beloved; we’ll bring you loads of fish.” 

“If you can even manage to catch one. Now, let’s go.” 

“You’re not getting any gift from me.” Lexa teased which earned her a shove form the blonde.

“Enjoy the rest of the Christmas, dad.” the blonde said as she hugged her father.

“Enjoy yours too; don’t stay out too long now.”

“We won’t.” Clarke responded as she ended the hug “We’re going now mom!” 

“OK! Stay safe!” Abby called out from the kitchen.

“Bye Mr. Griffin and Merry Christmas again.” The brunette said as she embraced the man.

“Same to you little Woods.”

“Bye Mrs. G! Merry Christmas!” 

“Goodbye Lexa and Merry Christmas as well!”

The lovers headed towards the brunette’s car holding each other’s hand.

=========================================================================================================

“Where exactly are you taking me Ms. Woods?” Clarke asked as she buckled her seatbelt.

“To the north pole to liberate the elves.” Lexa replied while pointing to the sky.

“Hermione Granger much?” the blonde chuckled as wore her beanie. 

“Always.” The brunette said with a smile.

“Come here.” Clarke said as she unbuckled her seatbelt and cupped Lexa’s cheek.

Lexa did the same gesture with her seatbelt and leaned into Clarke’s touch. They stared lovingly at each other for a while only to be broken when Lexa started making funny faces. She smirked as Clarke snorted but it didn’t last long as the blonde’s lips touched hers.

“Merry first Christmas Alexandria.” Clarke said as she rested her forehead on Lexa’s.

“Merry first Christmas Clarke.” Lexa smiled as she gave the blonde another kiss.

======================================================================================================

The center square was filled with lights and music that it became hard to feel alone. Strangers offering strangers kind smiles and warm greetings while the smell of peppermint and cookies filled the air.

Lexa parked her car beside a parking meter which had a time limit of two hours. Clarke smiled at the way the brunette’s tongue poked out at the side of her mouth as she placed the money in. Catching the blonde in the act, she smiled back as she wasted no time and took Clarke’s hand and led her to an ice skating rink.

“Lex as much as I love you, you are aware that skating is not my forte.”

“Well if you had only allowed me to teach you when we were younger, you would’ve been a pro.”

“I had trust issues with you back then, who knows what evil things you had planned.”

“I had candies in my pocket that I was gonna give you every time I offered a lesson, how is that evil?”

“Poisoned candies.” 

“We were 9.”

“Ok, ok I give up.” The blonde said as she held her hands up in mock surrender.

“Since you’re hopelessly in love with me now, let me teach you, yeah?” 

“If I fall and kiss the ground, I’ll shave your head.” Clarke stated as she sat down and placed her skates on.

“Don’t worry, I’ll fall with you. I mean, I’ve already fallen so, falling further wouldn’t be a bad thing at all.” Lexa winked as she helped Clarke with her task.

Clarke can only smile as the brunette’s words sank in. 

Once they were inside the rink, Lexa felt Clarke stiffen beside her. She turned and faced the girl and took both of her hands. “I’ll never let you go, I promise.” Lexa said in a soft tone that gave Clarke the reassurance that she needed.

“Lead the way commander.” 

After a long time of whispered cursing and praying to the gods for her safety, Clarke finally managed to balance herself and even skate a little on her own.

“It’s ok Lex, you can let go. I can do this.”

Lexa only complied when she felt Clarke in complete balance. She watched as the blonde covered short distances one after the other which then turned into long strides.  
The brunette felt pride and happiness whenever the girl would turn around and grin at her. It’s as if she’s saying “Look at what I can do!” and her giggles, my god, she couldn’t live a day without yearning for them.

Lexa decided to do her own thing and skated to the where there were less people. She started to twirl, slowly at first and gradually added speed. She smiled as she felt the cold wind brushed her cheeks, the sound of the blade cutting the ice, and the way she caught Clarke staring with adoration in her eyes.

The brunette made her way back to the girl and playfully patted her face.

“Did you like it?”

“Very much so. You were so beautiful doing it.”

Lexa smiled and adjusted Clarke’s beanie “Next Christmas, let’s go again, I’ll teach you how to twirl. So that I can tell you that you’re beautiful too.”

“You won’t let me go?”

“I have to, it’s a twirl. We can’t exactly hold hands as we execute that move.” Lexa chuckled as she fixed her hair on one shoulder.

“No, I mean, you won’t let me go?” Clarke reiterated as her blue eyes rivaled the city lights. 

Realization dawned on Lexa when she deciphered the meaning behind the blonde’s words.

“Never.” the brunette replied and took Clarke's hand in hers. 

She felt the warmth of the brunette's word envelope her. It was as simple as a yes but signified forever. Among the laughter of strangers and the snow flakes that descended upon them, Clarke felt at home. Lexa is home.

The winter chill and the battered rink became keepers of the lover’s promise, just as their hearts already were.

======================================================================================================

Bodies huddled close together as they watch the lighting of the tree. Mixture of colors exploded in the blonde’s eyes which made it hard for Lexa to avert her gaze. Even the loud applaud of the people couldn’t whisk her away. The trance was only broken when both of their phones dinged at the same time.

“Oh my god, just how wasted are they?” Clarke chuckled as narrowed her eyes at the screen which had Raven’s messages on it. 

“To the max. Why are we even surprised? We’re talking about Black bird and the Blake siblings here.” Lexa responded as she scrolled down for more.

The first message was a picture of Bellamy vomiting in their backyard with the caption of **“Vomit Bell, vomit Bell, vomit all the way!”**

The second one was of Octavia hanging from a tree like a sloth with hooded eyes as she held a spatula with her right hand. It was clear sign that she was definitely intoxicated. 

And the last was a selfie of Raven with the caption **“Nothing, I just wanted you to see my beautiful face.” “But for real though, Merry Christmas guys, from me and the two drunkards :)”**

The girls laughed as they decided to take a selfie together to send back. Full smiles adorned their faces as they turned their backs from the lighted tree, hoping to capture some of its colors.

“Merry Christmas too guys! Raven, we’re begging you, please don’t let them die.”

Raven responded with a picture of smiling Octavia sporting a bloody nose and Bellamy who did look dead with the caption **“Too late <3” “Now, go enjoy whatever you girls had planned, see you after the break! Love lots! Haha! Bell is crawling back inside! Oh shit! Now Octopus is doing back flips!”**

“We love you guys too! Can’t wait for next year <3!” Lexa messaged back. 

“Sending you all our love! Seriously Rae, get them back in the house now :) ” was Clarke’s reply. 

“We love them to death, don’t we? ” The blonde exclaimed with a sigh as they started to walk away from the place.

“Of course we do, we’re family after all.” the brunette said as she looped her hand through Clarke’s arm.

Clarke smiled as memories of their past adventures clouded her mind “Yeah, we always will be.”

=========================================================================================================

The rest of their trek was spent on watching window displays and street performances that made laughter echo in their throats. Hot beverages soothed their mouths as they toured the market and with the last drop gone, they decided that it was time to occupy the hotel that the brunette had reserved. 

The blonde took her coat off and flopped on the bed as soon as they entered the room while Lexa took care of the electric fire place.

“Lex?”

“Yeah?”

Clarke patted her lap as she propped herself on her elbows.

Lexa laughed as she straddled the blonde, making Clarke sit up straighter.

“Thank you for this, one of my best Christmases ever.” The blonde confessed as she rested her head on Lexa’s chest.

“It’s because of my presence babe and I intend on making it great next year. How do you feel about cruising in a sleigh?”

The blonde chuckled as she looked up at the brunette “You just gave away the surprise.”

“Oh shit.”

“Now you can’t top that one.”

“I’m always a top.”

“Of course you are.” Clarke retorted with sarcasm in her tone.

“Ok fine, I’m a bottom. Happy now?” 

“Definitely.” The blonde said as she started to touch the skin underneath Lexa’s shirt.

“Presents now…feast on me later.” Lexa said and kissed the blonde’s nose as she repositioned herself and sat beside Clarke. She took a flat object out of her jacket’s pocket and handed it to the blonde.

Lexa bit her lower lip in anticipation as she watched the way Clarke carefully opened the case. The girl grinned as she saw a gold heart necklace with the inscription of the word “Clexa”.

“Clexa…” Clarke breathed out as she looked at the smiling brunette.

“Yeah it’s a combination of our names. I figured that since your internship is not too far away and my on job training will send me to god knows where, I thought you wouldn’t miss me too much if you have that. I hope you like it.” Lexa explained as she rested her hand on the back of her neck. 

“Clexa…”

“Yeah, Clexa, but we can change it if-“

Lexa got cut off as Clarke cupped her cheek and gave her a soft kiss “No way, it’s too beautiful, I love it…I love you.” 

“I love you too. Can I put it on you?”

“Not yet, I don’t want to ruin it with our activity later…” Clarke winked as she placed the gift on the bed. “Ok, my turn.” 

The blonde took out a flat engaging ring from her coat’s pocket which made the brunette’s eyes go wide as soon as she saw it. Seeing Lexa’s reaction, Clarke immediately cleared up any confusion.

“I know what you’re thinking, and yes, I do intend on marrying you, but it’s not today.” 

Lexa let out a relief sigh which made the blonde arched her brow.

“Wow, it’s almost and if you don’t really wanna marry me.”

“No!” Lexa hurriedly blurted out “I do! I swear I do, I just wanna be the one to propose you know? Do that entire cheesy romantic thing? I wanna be that girl.” 

Clarke laughed at the desperation in Lexa’s voice and the way she reacted. “So what? You’re gonna hide the ring in a cake or something?”

“I’ve seen how you eat cake. I really don’t want the ring to end up in your stomach when it’s meant to be on your finger. So what you said is not my plan. But I will marry you Clarke.”

“Hey hey, I know you will. I was just shitting you. Now, here’s your present.” Clare reassured the girl as she gave her the gift.

Lexa slowly opened the case and saw a gold ring with silver inscriptions. What she adored the most wasn’t the ring itself, but the words ingrained on it.

“In every lifetime…” the brunette worded out.

“That’s what you told me on the beach that night we danced. Since a ring is a circle and circles represent eternity, your words just fit perfectly don’t they? It’s like they belong together. Like you and me.” 

Lexa felt tears stream down her face and overwhelming affection filling her heart as Clarke talked. This is the girl she loves. She may not appreciate her puns all the time but she loves her, the kind of love that the world would envy.

“Lex?” Clarke asked with a worried tone as she wiped the brunette’s tears away.

“You’re brilliant, just absolutely brilliant.” The brunette professed as she kissed Clarke with all the grateful words she couldn’t say. She then gathered their presents and placed them inside the cabinet of the bedside table and stood up from the bed.

“We belong together don’t we Clarke?” Lexa asked as took her shirt off and unbuckled her belt. 

“Always.” Clarke responded as she swallowed when the brunette’s toned stomach came into view.

Lexa discarded the last of her garments, leaving her completely bare in front of her lover “Then show me just how much.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SIN again next chapter <3


	7. RIDING THAT THANG

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Christmas banging

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i don't own anything
> 
> Ya'll so thirsty

Clarke immediately took off her clothes as well, save for her undergarments. With the drop of her shirt, the blonde backed Lexa to the wall and kissed her hard. The blonde bit the brunette's lower lip and soothed it with her tongue afterwards. Lexa, in retaliation, sucked Clarke's tongue into her mouth until both pink muscles battled for control.

Clarke easily won as her impatient hands found the brunette's breasts and squeezed with desire. Lexa moaned and threw her head back as the sensation of warm palms filled her senses.

"Baby, we can go slow of you want." Clarke offered as she started to kiss and nip the brunette's jawline and then her neck.

"No..this is..ahh! fuck this is good!" Lexa responded as she kissed Clarke again.

Their lips parted when Clarke made her descent towards Lexa's breasts. She licked around the harden nub, deliberately avoiding it as her right hand lightly pinched the other.

"Clarke...mmmm...please don't tease." Lexa pleaded as her hands threaded into the golden hair beneath her.

"Let me enjoy my treat." The blonde said as she took nipple into her mouth and sucked with vigor.

The brunette hissed and moaned as her breasts got devoured.

"Ahh! Mmm..that's ah...that's gonna leave a mark." Lexa breathed out as she felt wetness flow from her center to her thighs.

"I intend to." Clarke responded as she switched to the other nub.

Lexa bit her bottom lip in an attempt to control her whimpers, not.wanting their neighbor's to hear a a rated M Christmas song, but the blonde's tongue made it impossible.

It didn't help either that her hands were running up and down the brunette's thighs which made her even more drenched than before.

Feeling contented with her work, Clarke abandoned Lexa's breasts and positioned her mouth near the brunette's as her hands groped her ass.

"You're so sexy, you know that?" Clarke whispered against the brunette's lips.

Lexa could only nod with a groan as Clarke started to rub her thigh on the brunette's center while the groping was followed by digging fingernails.

"I almost failed one of my exams because of you." The blonde said as she lazily kissed the girl.

"Oh? Why's that?" Lexa managed to ask as her grinding escalated.

"I was so stressed the night before and you, my love, offered to help in a very memorable way."

"Care to remind me what happened? Mmmm!"

"You told me to de-clutter my mind and think about something else other than my studies."

The blonde pushed her leg firmer on Lexa's center which made the girl grind on it on her own. Every perfect drag sent wonderful sensations on her clit.

"What did you think about then?"

Clarke moved her mouth towards Lexa's ear and whispered "The feeling of your fingers inside me as you fucked me from behind." 

"Shit Clarke! Unnnggh!" Lexa moaned out as her grinding turned faster upon hearing the blonde's story.

"The way you bit my neck as you added a third finger."

"Ahh fuck! god!" She cried in a broken groan as images of Clarke on all fours flashed in her mind.

"Or how I had to bite the pillow as your thrust's turned into pounding." 

"Clarke...Clarke..." Lexa sobbed as she encircled her arms on the blonde's neck and held her close.

The pleasure the brunette felt heightened as she remembered the way Clarke's cunt fluttered and suckled on her fingers along with the slick sound whenever her hand met the blonde's core.

"I was amazed by your strength when you hoisted me up which made your fingers reach deeper."

"You enjoyed it didn't you? fuck!" 

"Oh I'll always enjoy you, Lexa. On the bed, the couch, the kitchen table, the floor and the shower."

"How did you pass? You're fucking smart, we're aware of that....but the sex...."

"I had to cross my legs the entire time during that period Lexa. Your voice echoed in my head, the one you use when you want me to cum and all I wanted to do at that point was to drag you out of class and fuck you senseless."

As those last words were delivered, Clarke retracted Lexa's arms from neck and distanced herself from the whimpering girl.

"Clarke? Baby please, I was so close." Lexa begged as she watched the blonde set herself on the edge of the bed.

Clarke took her bra and underwear off while she kept her blue eyes trained on green ones. Seeing Lexa leaning on the wall, covered in sweat and breathing heavily made her own wetness flow.

"I seemed like I was a bottom that night, by how you made me cry out your name like a prayer..." The blonde said as she placed her hand on her lap, with two fingers standing " now I want to hear yours. **RIDE ME."**

=========================================================================================================

Lexa wasted no time as she straddled the blonde and lowered her pussy on Clarke's fingers.

The blonde coated her digits with the brunette's juices and swiftly pushed inside.

"Oh fuck!" Lexa cried out as the sudden feeling of being filled washed over her.

"Move." Clarke commanded in a harsh tone.

Lexa obliged and set a rough pace. The concern that she might break the blonde’s wrist was overpowered by the exotic sensation that she felt between her legs.

“Fuck me Clarke…oh god fuck me!” the brunette shrieked which was then followed by whimpers laced with abandonment for concern.

The blonde’s eyes were trained on her fingers disappearing every time Lexa moved down and she couldn’t help but moan at the wanton way the brunette was crying out.

“Don’t hold back Lexa….I wanna hear you.”

“Oh yeah…yes…yes…you’re fucking me soo good baby!” 

Clarke moaned again as she saw the way Lexa’s face was scrunched in ecstasy and the way her walls started to clench.  
The brunette slammed her hips down even harder as she felt her climax approaching. She steadied herself on Clarke’s shoulders as tears vacated her eyes.

"Clarke! Clarke! I'm coming...I'm coming!"

The blonde curled her fingers as Lexa's walls started to show resistance. 

"Do.It." Clarke ordered as she punctuated every word with solid thrusts while her thumb circled the brunette's clit.

"Ohhhhh fuck....yes...yes! yes!"

"I was at your mercy Lex. I was so spent after you were done with me."

Lexa gasped out as Clarke's fingers hit a special spot, with eye's closed and chest heaving, she gave out a final wail.

"Claaarrrkkkkeeee!" Lexa arched her back as orgasm took over. She felt herself leak in the place where the blonde still had her impaled. Clarke slowed her movements as Lexa came down from her euphoria. She placed her other hand on the brunette's lower back as she gently laid her on the bed, pulling her fingers out in the process and positioned herself beside her lover.

She rested her palm on the brunette's stomach as she murmured words of affection in her ear. Lexa had her eyes closed as she evened out her breathing but felt Clarke's gaze on her nonetheless.

"Merry Christmas to me..." Lexa joked as she turned sideways and faced the blonde.

Clarke chuckled as she kissed her forehead and tenderly cupped her cheek "Was I too rough?"

"No, you were perfect...so perfect." the brunette confessed as she placed her hand on the blonde's breast and gave it a grasp "May I?"

Clarke took her hand and kissed it before intertwining their fingers together "Next time, you're exhausted."

"But it's not fair."

"Your moans were enough."

"Ha, you're just scared that I'll top you." Lexa teased with a grin.

"Oh you're welcome to try that any day, but for now, shall we rest?"

"Ok." the brunette conceded and kissed the blonde passionately.

"I love you Alexandria."

"I love you too Clarke."

They smiled at the admission and soon fell asleep wrapped in each other's arms.

=======================================================================================================

Clarke was awoken by warm lips that kissed from her lower back up to her neck. She opened her eyes and was greeted by Lexa's smile. A smile that put the sun to shame, a smile that she loved so much. She was about to utter a word when the brunette placed her finger on her mouth. The blonde was confused at first and was only reassured when Lexa started to type on her phone.

"Mouthwash first? Maybe kisses later???" She gave the blonde a cup filled with mouth wash mixed with water. Clarke grinned and sat up, causing the bed sheet to fall from her chest and downed the drink without hesitation.

Lexa's eyes were fixed on the blonde's breasts and then to her lips as Clarke's tongue darted out to lick the remnants of the mouthwash off.

Clarke gave her a questioning look which prompted the brunette to pull her into a deep kiss. The blonde was taken aback by the velvety feel of Lexa's tongue that she laid back down again.

Soon, the brunette's mouth moved to her chest as her long fingers pushed in and out of the panting girl underneath. It didn't take long for Clarke to come as Lexa was relentless in her movements.

"Good morning love." Lexa greeted as she aligned her body on top of Clarke. 

"Is that how good mornings are delivered these days?"

"Only for people who banged me good last night."

"Do we have to request for a wheelchair? Although, your limping would be amusing to my ego too." 

"So smug Griffin."

"I'm just concerned for your well being, love."

"As if." the brunette laughed as she kissed the blonde once again, only this time, it was soft and chaste.

"Shower and then pancakes at the diner?"

"Deal."

========================================================================================================

After their shower, with a little touching here and there, Lexa took out their presents from the cabinet and approached the blonde who was combing her hair in front of the mirror while still clad in a towel. She kissed her shoulder and gently placed the jewelry around the Clarke's neck and smiled at her through the mirror. The blonde beamed at the image of herself with her lover's gift and Lexa behind her. 

Moments later, she made Lexa sit on the bed as she knelt in front of the girl. She then took the brunette's present out of its container and kindly placed the ring through the girl's left ring finger and smiled at her.

"For now." Clarke said as she kissed Lexa's hand.

The brunette shook her head and replied "Forever."

Clarke couldn't help but kiss Lexa as the feeling of fierce affection swelled in her heart. She couldn't thank the universe enough for making them neighbors all those years ago. 

"So, pancakes?" the brunette asked as she ran her hand through Clarke's hair.

"Pancakes." the blonde reiterated as she stood up from her position.

The walk to the diner was eventful as expected as Lexa slipped when she got distracted by baby huskies playing in the snow. Clarke laughed more than help her girlfriend with her predicament. The brunette pretended to be angry but soon relented when Clarke huddled closer to her and promised to make up for it later. 

The town may have been covered in white...but all they saw was red. <3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Internet service provider crashed so I don't know when the next update would be :(


	8. CLEXA OVER?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> YOU ASKED FOR IT

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i don't own anything

The New Year was spent on the rooftop of Bellamy’s loft, abundant amount of beer, champagne and whiskey littered the place. Jasper and Monty, the inseparable pair of the gang, served as the event’s bartenders. Jasper asked the rest of their friends, Octavia, Raven, Clarke and Lexa to try out his new concoction, to which the girls exchanged nervous looks, but agreed anyway because they love him.

Bellamy was busy entertaining other guests but kept stealing glances at his friends, knowing that someone would be cursing sooner or later after taking the drink.

“You girls would be showering us with praises…. well just me actually since Monty doesn’t wanna help.” Jasper said as he stirred the liquid in its container.

“That’s because I don’t want to go to jail in case someone dies from this.” Monty quipped as he gave a wink to their friends, an indication that he was joking.

“Please, I’m a master chemist, I’ve done this a million times, well this is a new one, and so far, no casualty. “ Goggle boy replied as he poured the drink into four glasses.

“Good luck ladies.” was Monty’s wished as he slid the liquor towards the girls.

“Okay, on the count of three, we drown these bitches.” Octavia voiced out as she picked up her glass.”One…two…three!”

As soon as the liquid touched their tongues and swam down their throats, they saw the word regret flash before their eyes.

Octavia abruptly stood up and patted her chest in an attempt to relieve the unpleasant sensation with the occasional “Fuck! Mother of fuckery!” while trying to fight Jasper off.

Raven grabbed the nearest bottle of water and devoured its content as she steadied herself on Monty who came to her aid.

Clarke coughed as she soothed Lexa’s back while the brunette laid her head on the table while she heaved.

“Lex, you with me?” the blonde asked and was followed by another fit of cough.

The brunette could only gesture thumbs up as a response. 

Bellamy laughed as he made his way towards them. He handed a bottle of water to his little sister who looked at him like he was the new messiah.

“Is this what happened to you guys during Christmas?” the boy asked Monty.

“No, it was worse, that’s the reason why we weren’t able to send out our greetings _THANKS_ to the master chemist.” He answered as he gave a pointed look at his best friend.

“You guys are free to beat me up by the way.” Jasper said as he brought his hands up in surrender.

“You’re lucky that not blowing things up is part of my resolution.” Raven uttered as she took in a deep breath.

“You’re lucky we love you.” Octavia added after wiping her mouth with the sleeve of her shirt.

“So lucky, anyways….I promise you, this next drink would be-“

“ **NO!!!** ” all four of them shouted in unison.

Clarke and Lexa snickered at their friends antics before looking at each other.

“Champagne?” the blonde asked.

“Champagne.”

====================================================================================================

Fireworks filled the sky as the clock struck twelve. The clinking of bottles and glasses rang along the exchange of New Year greetings. Lexa’s eyes were trained at the lighted atmosphere until Clarke turned her head and kissed her.

“Happy New Year, forehead.” the blonde murmured against plumped lips

“Happy New Year too, buttchin.” the brunette replied and pulled her lover for another kiss.

The rest of the gang smiled at each other upon seeing their friends in a romantic moment. They know love when they see it.

The party continued with more of Octavia’s sailor mouth as she mistook Jasper’s creation for water.

=====================================================================================================

Clarke and Lexa took a cab home and kept on giggling when the brunette failed to open her door not once, not twice but to the point where the blonde had to snatch the key away and opened the door herself.

“The world is spinning and I am drunk.” Lexa said as she plopped on the bed.

Clarke laughed and sat beside the brunette which made the girl lift her head and laid it on the blonde’s lap. “Oh you’re drunk? That’s too bad; I guess we’ll have to skip New Year sex then.” 

“Who said I was drunk?” Lexa pretended to be sober as she straddled the blonde “Come on, three rounds.”

“Three rounds of what? You vomiting on me? No, thanks.”

“Clllaaaarrrrrkeeee….”

“Tomorrow, I promise.”

“Ok, wanna hear one of my resolutions this year instead?”

“Yeah sure.”

“My resolution is to find time for you no matter how busy I get.” Lexa confessed as she nuzzled the girl’s neck.

“Babe, we have crazy schedules with our remaining semester. I have my rounds and you have your internship interviews so I understand if we can’t see each other that often like we're used to.”

“Way to ruin my sappiness.”

“I’m sorry; it’s just that, sometimes you go out of your way for me you know? And I love that about you but this time, let’s prioritize yeah?”

Lexa smiled as she kissed the blonde briefly “Because we’re doing this for our future?”

“Exactly, and you won’t miss me too much coz at the end of the day, I’d still be coming home to you…I’ll always come home to you.”

The warmth of Clarke’s words triumphed over the heat that the alcohol gave. She rested her forehead on the blonde and cupped her face.

“I love you so much Clarke, I know I’m intoxicated but I mean it.”

“I know but tell me again when you’re sober and I love you too, easy on the champagne next time ok?”

“Can’t help it…you made me thirsty.” 

Clarke chuckled as she held the girl closer “Stay thirsty.”

================================================================================================

Spending more the 6 hours together was impossible for the lovers during the days where their responsibilities called the loudest. Clarke, most of the time, stayed at her dorm since it was closer to the hospital that she was working at while Lexa couldn’t even make it to dinner sometimes.

When she was less busy, Lexa would offer Clare a ride back home but the blonde would decline the offer with the reasoning that the brunette was dead tired even if she wouldn’t admit it. Clarke was right…she always was.”

They spent their time talking and making love to make up for the moments that they couldn’t. Lexa was lying beside Clarke as she traced patterns on the girl’s back when the curiosity that’s been bugging her couldn’t be contained anymore.

“How do you get home?”

“Hmm?” Clarke asked as she opened her eyes.

“When you’d say no to my offer for a ride back, how do you get home?”

“My fellow student, Shawn, drives me.”

The brunette felt a pang in her chest that made her very uncomfortable.

“Oh.” was all she managed to say as she looked up the ceiling.

Clarke caught on with the tension between them and the heaviness in Lexa’s reply so she moved closer to the girl.

“Hey, you’re not jealous are you?” the blonde whispered.

“No, I mean, that’s very nice of him to do that for you.” 

“He also stays at our university’s dorm.”

“Ok.”

“And he knows that I have a girlfriend.”

“He made a move on you?”

“At the beginning of the third semester, but I told him the truth and showed your picture from my phone.”

“Good to know that he’s aware of his boundaries.”

“So you trust me now?”

The question made the brunette realized how insensitive she sounded with her words. She shifted until she was facing Clarke and softly ran her fingers through blonde hair.

“Of course I do trust you…I always have and…shit….I’m so sorry Clarke I’m an asshole.” Lexa blurted out with pleading eyes.

“Shh…I know. Please understand that there’s only you.”

The girl nodded in response “Again…I’m sorry.”

Clarke smiled and pulled the sheets of their body “If you’re gonna keep saying that, you might as well apologize down there.” she said as she spread her legs.

So Lexa obliged…and oh did she apologized.

As they said, happiness is the twin of sadness. It didn’t take long for the lovers to know what it meant for the real trouble came when Clarke decided to come home to Lexa’s apartment.

======================================================================================================

After long hours of rounds, Clarke found herself changing in the locker room with the intention of going home to Lexa. She smiled at the thought of finally having the time to eat dinner with the girl, or just the simple fact that they’ll see each other. She sat down on the bench and dialed the brunette’s number, excitement running through her body.

“Babe? Is there something wrong?” Lexa asked as soon as she answered the call.

“No, no, I just wanna inform you that a certain blonde will be walking through your apartment door in a little while.” Clarke joked as the brunette laughed on the other line.

“Is that so? What seems to be the occasion?”

“She misses a brunette with green eyes and wild hair.” 

“Well the brunette told me that she’ll be making Cajun chicken pasta for dinner, will the blonde be ok with that?”

“She says it’s perfect.”

“And gummy bears for dessert?”

“She’s falling in love already.”

Lexa chuckled as she took the ingredients from the fridge “See her in 1 hour then?” 

“You bet.”

“Be safe. I’m serious.”

“I will and Lex?”

“Yeah?”

“I love you.”

“I love you too.” 

=====================================================================================================

The blonde was walking towards the exit when Shawn stepped beside her. 

“Hey Clarkey, going home already?” the boy asked as she fixed the strap of his bag.

“Yup, I am dead tired and I just wanna eat dinner and rest.”

“Cool, can I drive you home?”

“It’s ok; I’m actually coming over to Lexa’s place so…”

“Oh, that’s your girlfriend, right?”

“Yeah.” Clarke answered with pride in her heart.

“My offer still stands.”

“I don’t wanna trouble you buddy, I mean, it’s out of your way and-“

“And I’m not going straight to the dorms tonight so it’s no hassle.” the boy gave his best smile to the blonde which prompted her to agree.

“Ok, thanks Shawn.” Clarke smiled in return as they resumed their walk.

“Anytime.” 

==================================================================================================

Lexa waited on the balcony as the food was still in the pot, waiting to be served when she received a message from her girlfriend saying that Shawn was driving her there along with the description of the boy’s car. 

She knew that she shouldn’t judge someone beforehand but she couldn’t shake the bad vibe that she felt whenever Clarke mentioned Shawn. Or maybe she was just being paranoid?

“Don’t ruin this Lexa…don’t ruin this.” The brunette told herself as leaned on the railing. 

A smile adorned her face when she saw the boy’s car round a corner. She immediately placed the food on two plates, filled the glass with wine and headed down stairs so that she can greet Clarke there. That was how precious those little moments were now.

====================================================================================================

“I can’t thank you enough for this Shawn.” Clarke said as she unbuckled her seat belt.

“A beer, maybe two at the pub would do.” The boy teased which made the blonde chuckle.

“One of these days buddy. Again, thank you for the ride and be careful on the road ok?” 

“Aye-aye captain.”

Clarke smiled at him for the last time before she opened the car door and stepped out. She was on her way to the building when a hand turned her around and chapped lips met hers. She was stroked with shock that she couldn’t react faster; she didn’t even notice that a very enraged brunette was making her way towards them.

Lexa pulled her away before the girl’s fist landed on Shawn’s face. She only shook out of her stupor when she heard her lover shouting at the boy on the ground.

“What the hell is your problem huh?!” the brunette’s voiced boomed with spite as Clarke attempted to hold her back.

“Lexa stop!” she ordered as the girl fought her way out of her grasp. 

“You fucking asshole! What part of her having a girlfriend do you not understand?!” 

“Clarke, I’m so sorry.” Shawn said with regret in his voice as he staggered back to his car.

“You stay the hell away from me Shawn. I’ll do more than punch you the next time you do something stupid.” the blonde threatened as she gave him a cold glare.

“I-I won’t I’m so-“

“Shut your mouth and drive away before I send you back to the hospital.” Lexa said with a voice seethed with rage and poison as she freed herself from the blonde’s hold.

The boy could only manage a nod before driving away.

====================================================================================================

Once he was out of sight, Lexa practically stormed back to her apartment with Clarke following behind. She plopped down on the couch with arms crossed and anger still in her eyes while the blonde sat next to her.

A minute turned into two, which stretched into five until Clarke couldn’t take it anymore.

“Lex, please talk me.” the blonde begged as she knelt in front of Lexa.

“You should’ve let me drive you from the start.” The brunette answered with a hard tone without even looking up at Clarke.

“And I told you that you were too tired to drive. I don’t want to see you in the hospital being patched up again.” 

“Or maybe you just enjoyed spending time with Shawn?” the brunette finally locked her gaze with the blonde as she let out those accusatory words.

Those words made Clarke stand up and caused her arms to cross on her chest.

“Don’t you dare do that. I know we’re both angry with what just happened but don’t you dare place the fault on me. Let’s handle this like adults.”

Blue eyes that caged a storm met green eyes that held a hurricane. Lexa stood up and walked closer the Clarke until they were only inches apart.

“Ok, let’s talk…. why didn’t you push him away?”

“I was in shock.”

“Or maybe you liked it because it reminded you of how Colton used kissed you?” the brunette asked with an quirk of her brow.

Clarke’s demeanor went from mad to forlorn as she heard those words from her lover’s mouth. Lexa immediately realized her stupidity as soon as she saw the blonde’s eyes water.

She expected a slap to arrive but it never came.

“Clarke I-“

“I chose you over Colton.” the blonde confessed with a small voice as her tears fell.

The brunette attempted to hold her hand but Clarke jerked it away **“DON’T.”**

Lexa took a step back as she felt the familiar ache in her heart again. Her rage dissipated along with the adrenaline that was coursing through her veins and was replaced by a great dread that she’d just hurt the one she loves. 

Clarke picked up her bag and headed for the door as she wiped her tears away.

“Clarke, please wait.” The brunette pleaded as she held the blonde’s hand. 

The blonde looked at her with such indifference that she felt her eyes water as well. “Please don’t leave. I’ll sleep on the couch if you want, just stay…please. Baby I’m so sorry.” 

A deafening silence filled the room as the blonde held her response. It was only interrupted when Lexa cried as Clarke shook her hand away and said “Since you can't give me trust, at least give me time alone...can you do that?” 

Clarke’s voice was laced with defeat that it was suddenly too hard for the brunette to breathe.

The brunette nodded with quivering lips as she fisted the hem of her shirt. The blonde looked at her once more before she turned the knob and went her way.

Lexa broke down the moment the door closed. She felt every bone in her body ache as tears fell freely on the floor. Shouting and arguing would’ve been better compared to Clarke walking out of her apartment…or maybe even her life. 

She would've told the girl "I love you" again and again earlier that night if she only knew that this mess would happen, because it could've been the last time she'd ever get to say it.

Clarke didn't deserve the lashed of her tongue.

The words on the ring that Clarke gave her occupied her thoughts that night. How would they love in every lifetime if they couldn't even make it through this one?

Blonde hair and blue eyes was all she saw before she succumbed to weariness.

======================================================================================================

Clarke broke down the minute Octavia's arms wrapped around her. She told her about the unfortunate occurrence which lead them to Skype Raven. 

Her friends comforted her as best as they can with the words of _"Give it time"_... _"Arguments can't be avoided"_ and perhaps the one that stood out the most which was **_"DON'T GIVE UP ON EACH OTHER."_**

She found it hard to give in to slumber as she fiddled with her necklace which the brunette gave. When she finally did fall asleep due to exhaustion, Clarke for the first time, didn't dream of Lexa.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> will they make up or break up?


	9. FORGIVENESS AND 2ND CHANCES

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> LESSEN THE SALT IN YOUR ATTITUDE :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i don't own anything
> 
> LISTEN TO "THE HEART NEVER LIES" BY McFLY AFTER OR WHILE READING THIS...IT'S FOR SCIENCE <3

Two weeks had passed since the quarrel of the couple. Two weeks of waking up to misery despite the hopeful gleam every morning brought, painful days without the messages that they’re so used to receiving and more importantly, days without each other. Lexa could hardly finish every meal whenever her mind would wander to the blonde. Clarke on the other hand, would sometimes zone out of her classes whenever she remembered the brunette. 

They would pass each other in the halls like strangers who were too busy to spare a glance. Lexa felt like dying whenever this would happen. Not being able to smile at the girl, walk her to class or just having the consent to lock her pinky finger with hers. She wondered if the blonde felt the same. 

Clarke’s heart was screaming at her to just forgive the girl but her head said otherwise. So she held herself high and walked as if they’ve never met, killing a part of herself in the process. 

Every dragged of their feet carried them further and further away while they drowned the urge to look back, hoping the other would do the same. What was left in their wake was a silent war where no one was winning. 

====================================================================================================

Lexa dreaded whenever classes would end because it only meant coming back to an empty apartment. The place where Clarke promised she'd come home to...the place where she lost her as well. Sometimes she'd actually step inside and distract herself as best as she could, but most of the time, she'd drive around town until slumber demanded its presence.

Washed laundry stayed unfolded coz even the process of cleaning them was too much, especially since she found clothes belonging to the blonde mixed with hers.

She even preferred to end her day on the couch, for the bed held too many memories. Memories of their love making, the way Clarke would change the sheets and be pissed if it would roll up at the end and those lazy Saturday's filled with snacks, laughter and movies. 

She wondered if she'll ever get those back.

If she'd ever get Clarke back.

========================================================================================

Clarke wan't doing too well either. She couldn't bring herself to buy the wine that she and Lexa loved so much, the diner with the best pancakes was avoided and 3 a.m's became lonely again. 

One time, she found herself back in the flower market. She was welcomed with vibrant colors and sweet smells until they turned grey and musky for every inch of space of that vicinity screamed Lexa. Memories of them holding hands, the way the girl would rant about the each plant's meaning and the way Lexa would tuck a flower behind her ear came to mind. 

That was the fastest walk out of a site Clarke ever did in her entire life. 

What she didn't pay for the flowers...she paid for sadness.

========================================================================================

Sometimes though, where the world was kind enough, love would still make itself known even if neither says it, just little gestures of caring was enough.

There were instances where they would see each other in the library but their paths would never cross, until one day, it did.

Clarke was carrying more books than she can handle when one of them fell off balance. She was about to bend down, despite the impossibility of the situation when a very familiar hand came in her view, Lexa picked the book and carefully placed in back on the blonde’s stack before she gave the girl a faint smile and walked away. She didn’t notice the longing gaze that Clarke gave in return.

On one occasion, Lexa found herself in a very wet predicament. What started out as a blue sky with streaks of clouds floating on its surface turned into a gloom palette with heavy pouring rain.

The brunette was not the type to bring an umbrella, so she decided to wing it and settled for a sprint. She was about to take her first step when a hand held her by her arm. When she turned her head, she saw blue once again.

Clarke gestured to her umbrella to which the brunette nodded and situated herself under it. The brushing of their shoulders was enough to send Lexa’s heart into overdrive; this was the closest they’ve been since the fight.

“Thank you.” the brunette said when they reached her car.

“You’re welcome.” was the blonde’s reply as she fiddled with the handle of her umbrella.

Lexa wanted to say something more but immediately abandoned the thought for she was afraid that it would mean that she’s pushing her luck. Instead of opening her mouth, she opened her car door and stepped inside. Clarke took this as a cue for her to leave and so she did. 

The girl could only watch as her love’s figure gets distorted by the cascading rain on her car window, she only drove away when the blonde was out of sight. A fading image was better than nothing.

She didn't know whether to thank or curse the force that gave her a moment of joy and pain laced together. When nighttime ascended, her tears fell harder than the rain that gave them the reason to be near each other and the comfort of her room was her only solace.

===============================================================================================

Octavia, Raven and Lexa found themselves in a club on a lively Friday night. Blackbird proposed the idea which was instantly supported by Octavia which caused Lexa to string along.

Their reason? Less coffee more whiskey. 

“Thank you cheeses.” Raven exclaimed as the sweet liquor graced her tongue.

“What happened to jesus?” Octavia asked as she swirled her drink.

“He’s on vacation.”

“Where?”

“Paradise.”

The brunette could only smile at her friend’s banter. She couldn’t help but wonder though as to why Clarke wasn’t with them. Octavia was aware of how her eyes would land on the club’s entrance every now and then.

Raven noticed as well and urged Octavia to tell Lexa the truth.

“Ok lovelies, the bathroom is calling and I’m gonna answer.” Blackbird said as she got up and ambled away.

“I know what you’re thinking.” Octavia voiced out

“What?” Lexa replied with a confused expression.

“You’re wondering why Clarke isn’t here.”

The brunette could only wear a dejected face as Octavia’s words hit home. “She did say she needed space so…”

“Look,” the girl said as she scooted closer to the girl “this is what Clarke’s desk has looked like for the past two days.” she explained as she showed a picture in her phone.

Lexa saw the haphazard pile of books on the desk with sticky notes decorating the rest of the space. She couldn’t rid a smile as she remembered just how diligent Clarke was.

“Do you see the chaos there? Now, for one, our Clarke is not a fan of it…so what does that tell you?”

“That she’s cramming with deadlines due?”

“Exactly, and also because she’s a nerd, so if you thought that she’s not here because of you…you are so dead wrong.”

Lexa felt the heaviness in her heart disappear with Octavia’s reassurance. She felt her eyes prick with tears so she pulled the girl in a hug that conveyed all the thanks that she failed to say.

“A hug is nice, but, buy me another drink instead.” The girl teased as the hug ended.

“I’ll buy you the whole bar.”

Raven came back to a giggling Lexa who almost had whiskey coming out of her nose. In that moment, she couldn’t be more thankful for Octavia Blake.

=========================================================================================

Celebration was demanded when Bellamy Blake received a promotion. He bought alcohol as soon as he sent the news and a few hours later; the gang was gathered at his place for dinner and drinks.

Clarke immediately saw who was missing in their circle of friends which didn’t go unnoticed by Raven as blue eyes searched for green.

As the other four, O, Bell, Jasper and Monty occupied the kitchen and made their dinner, the brunette asked the blonde to join her in the living room.

"What's up Reyes?" Clarke asked as she leaned back on the couch.

"She's finishing her papers." Raven replied as she sat beside the girl.

“Who?”

“Lexa.”

“Oh.” The blonde said as she focused her gaze on the coffee table.

“You thought she was avoiding you?”

“I did tell her to give me some space.”

“Ok, look at this…” the brunette uttered as she took out her phone and handed it to the blonde. Nostalgia washed over her as soon as she saw Lexa’s name. She realized just how much she missed seeing the girl’s name on her phone along with a new message that made her day complete.

She pushed the thought away and opened the text.

Lexa

**“Rey-rey! Ok so I sent Bell a couple of messages saying that I won’t be able to come at his get together coz I have this evil paper to finish and he called me and said that I didn’t need to fret, that he understood but I can’t help but worry. Would you please make sure that he’s really ok with it? Thank you, I love you and have fun!”**

She even saw a photo attachment where Lexa was holding a thick bundle of papers with a her face scrunched in pain.

The girl couldn't help but smile as she finished reading Lexa's frantic message. The brunette would text her like that whenever she'd run late on their dates. 

"Do you believe me now? Or do i still have to show you Bellamy's phone too?" 

"No, I'm good." Clarke said with a sigh and then smiled some more "Thank you for showing me this Ray, this means a lot." 

"You're welcome Clarkey, now let's go see if those idiots even managed to cook something edible.

The blonde chuckled and followed the girl back to the kitchen. 

The chicken was slightly burned due to Octavia and Jasper's neglect when they decided to sword fight each other with baguettes. 

==========================================================================================

The downtown street of Polis was roamed by Lexa after she dropped her car off in a mechanic shop. Taking a cab would be more sensible than walking but she didn’t feel like coming home yet so she continued her aimless wandering until she spotted a bar. 

She thought of a reason to allow alcohol to be her friend tonight. One thought lead to another until she remembered the grade that she received on her paper, the one where she worked her ass off. That was enough to bring a smile to her face and for her hand to push the door open.

The place wasn’t as crowded as she expected as she settled herself on a bar stool. A kind looking bartender approached her and asked for her poison.

“Hey there, what would you be having?”

“Beer for starters, please.”

“I’m guessing you’re drinking something stronger after that?”

The brunette chuckled as she nodded her head “Yeah, I think I deserve it.”

“Cold beer coming right up.” The bartender smiled and went on his work.

After being served her first drink, the brunette paid for more to the point where she got a little tipsy. The bartender suggested that she should slow down but Lexa refused as she gave him her best smile.

She was waiting for some things to happen, like her falling off her chair, belting out on the karaoke on the corner, or even telling the man some stories that she knew she will come to regret.

Lexa expected them all, what she didn’t anticipate was a phone call.

A phone call from Clarke.

It was as if all the alcohol was drained from her system upon seeing the blonde’s name, she debated for a moment whether to ignore it and continue with her drinks or to answer it and hear whatever the girl had to say, even if it was the one she dreaded the most. She chose the latter.

She told the bartender that she’ll be back before heading to the exit.

“Clarke?” Lexa answered in a nervous tone.

“What? Lexa?”

“Umm you called?”

“Huh? Shit, ok hold on.” the blonde said as she checked her phone. She meant to call her classmate Lea regarding their joint assignment but must’ve pressed Lexa’s name instead. “I meant to call someone else, I’m sorry for the disturbance.”

“Oh…no that’s ok. Have a good night.” The brunette couldn’t hide the slur and disappointment in her voice which the blonde caught.

“You sound tipsy.”

“Yeah, I was drinking...am drinking”

“At your apartment?”

“No, at this bar downtown.”

“You’re not driving are you?”

“No, I have car troubles so I had to get it fixed.”

A long moment of silence filled the line but Lexa could hear her heartbreak with each passing minute. She only let out a shaky breath when Clarke spoke again.

“How will you get home?”

“I’ll take a cab.”

“No.”

“What?”

“You’re drunk, who knows what direction you’ll give to the driver.”

“Ok, I’ll walk then.”

“Bad idea, unless you want to fall on a ditch and sleep there. Remember what happened to Octavia?”

Lexa couldn’t help but laugh at that and Clarke didn’t fight the smile that threatened to take over her face either.

“I guess I’ll just wait here at the bar until sobriety comes.” 

“I can take you home if you want? I'm sure bar tables aren't comfortable places to sleep on.”

Lexa couldn’t believe what she just heard. To see and be with Clarke was all she wanted, so why was her tongue betraying her now? She was meek for a while which lead to Clarke thinking that she’d crossed a line.

“I’m sorry Lex, I didn’t mean to-“

“Yes.”

“What?”

“Yes, please take me home. That is if you’re not busy at all, I don’t want to intrude.”

“Ok, text me the address and please go back inside and wait for me there.”

“Ok, and Clarke?”

“Yeah?”

“Thank you.” Lexa said with the most earnest voice that she could muster. The fact that she had this conversation with the girl she loves was enough for tears to form in her eyes.

Clarke allowed those words to sink in, hearing the gratefulness in the brunette’s tone made her heart twinge as she bit her lip to stop the tears from falling. “You’re welcome, see you in a bit.” 

After sending the bar's address, the brunette leaned on the wall and evened her breathing. She wondered what playful trick the universe was playing on her now. Even in her drunken state she swore that she’d never forget this night.

She went back inside and sat on the stool once again.

“Boyfriend calling you home?”

“Girlfriend actually, well, I’m not really sure now, I mean we're taking a break so. And she’s picking me up”

“You’re taking a break, not going through a break up…have a little faith yeah?”

“What if she decides to end it?”

“You just told me that she’s coming to pick you up even though you’re on a break, doesn’t that tell you something?” 

Hope filled her heart again when realization dawned on her. “She still cares.”

“Yeah, so put in an effort and win her back. I’ll be rooting for you. **Besides, would you rather wake up with a hang-over for the rest of your life, or next to the woman that you love? ”**

The brunette suddenly lunged herself towards the bartender and enveloped him in a hug. “I don’t usually hug strangers but I am drunk and you just gave me hope and I’m just so thankful.” 

“You can come back here with her and celebrate once you’ve patched things up.”

“Pray for me then.” Lexa joked as she ended the hug.

After a while, Clarke walked through the door and immediately spotted Lexa. The bartender gave her a smile which she kindly returned. This caused the brunette to turn around and see her. The girl bid her farewell to the bartender and ambled towards the blonde.

“Hey.” The blonde greeted her.

“Hey, thank you again.”

“And you’re welcome…again.”

Lexa smiled at the airy approach of the blonde as she gestured to the exit.

==================================================================================================

The ride back to the brunette’s apartment was relatively quiet save from the music in the cab. The street lights illuminated the brunette's face as she rested her head on the car window with her eyes closed. Clarke almost forgot just how beautiful Lexa was.

When they arrived, Clarke made Lexa drink two glasses of water and helped her change her clothes. They avoided eye contact for this was not an appropriate moment even though they've done this far more than they could count.

After tucking the girl to bed, Clarke was about to make her departure when Lexa called after her.

“Clarke?”

“Hmm? Do you need a bucket or another glass of water?” the blonde asked as she went back and sat next to the girl.

“No…I need to ask you something.” The brunette gave her a nervous glance as she sat up and played with the sheets.

“What is it?”

“I know that I’m drunk and I certainly don’t deserve this but…can we please talk when I’m sober? It doesn’t have to be tomorrow or the next day, you call the shots and I’ll accept whatever you’ll give…just please, let’s talk. I can’t say sorry enough…it’ll never be enough….I just really miss you.”

At that revelation, Clarke never thought that it was possible for her heart to break even more.

Lexa allowed her tears to fall along with the quiver of her lips as she bent her head down. She was so scared that she pushed too much on the blonde’s kindness but was taken aback when she felt warm a hand cupped her face. 

When she looked up, blue eyes were watery as well which made her to cry even harder. 

The blonde moved closer to her and wiped her tears away “We’ll talk, but for now, you rest ok?” 

Lexa could only nod as the feeling of relief got too intense. The blonde laid her down again and pulled the sheet over her body. For the first time in a while, she shed tears of happiness. 

"I aced my paper by the way." Lexa confessed in a sleepy voice."

"I never had a doubt...goodnight Lexa." Clarke said as she stood from the bed.

"Goodnight Clarke." 

With a final glance on the brunette, she exited the room.

The blonde went back to her dorm with lightness in her heart. Each step away from the brunette’s place made her want to turn around….that has got to mean something.

She loves Lexa.

“Don’t give up on each other.” Clarke told herself as she looked at her necklace before she closed her eyes and fell asleep. After a little stirring in bed, a certain brunette filled her dreams again. 

====================================================================================================

The morning greeted Lexa without pain in her head but with optimism in her heart. She sat up and fiddled with her ring as she remembered the way Clarke took care of her. She loves Clarke...she always will. 

Her affection only got stronger when she found a note on the bedside table with the blonde's handwriting that said…

**“I'M PROUD OF YOU”**

If she cried again, who could really blame her?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> next chapter: talking and forgiving?


	10. HOME

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All is well <3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i don't own anything

****

TUESDAY

It took another three days for Clarke to message Lexa again. The brunette woke up to a very familiar ringtone and smiled before she could even open her phone. The joy upon seeing the blonde’s name only added to the comfort and security that her bed provided. After a few seconds of staring, she finally read the text.

**CLARKE**

: Good morning :) I hope I didn’t wake you up (sorry if I did) I was wondering, since we have no class this upcoming Friday, if we could meet? I’m ready to talk.

Lexa felt the start of the good day. She pondered her reply for a while, not wanting to sound too excited and optimistic that might scare the girl away. She ran her fingers through her curly hair and typed her response.

**LEXA**

: Good morning too :) and don’t worry, I’ve been awake for some time. Yes, Friday sounds good, where do you wanna meet?

**CLARKE**

: The top of the hill with the bench on it, is that ok?

**LEXA**

: Yes it does. See you then. :)

**CLARKE**

: Thank you. See you :)

As she read the last text, Lexa took note of how she didn’t dread the morning light anymore, how eager she was to make breakfast and actually had the energy to go to school. Friday couldn’t come fast enough.

============================================================================================

WEDNESDAY

The university halls weren’t clouded with awkwardness anymore since Clarke would smile at her whenever their paths would cross. Lexa always smiled back. She even liked it more when that beam was accompanied by a wave. Those gestures were enough for her to make it through the day.

One time, the brunette was in the library fervently taking down notes. Her scribbling was interrupted when she felt a light tap on her shoulders. When she looked up, blue eyes met hers. 

“Do you mind?” Clarke asked as she gestured to the chair next to Lexa. “This table is closer to the shelf that holds all the books I need you see.”

Lexa shook her head and pulled the chair backwards “Of course not, the sizes of those book aren’t kidding around and it’s not like I own the place.”

The blonde chuckled as she set her things down and situated herself “Yeah, the chairs would have wheels if you did.”

“Imagine just strolling back and forth, it’ll lessen the workload for sure.”

“And I don’t think any actual studying would be done.”

They smiled at each other before resuming their work. A comfortable quiet filled the atmosphere save from the occasional “Can I borrow your marker?” and “Can I have some sticky notes?”

Their mouths may have stilled, but their hearts had never screamed so loud

=======================================================================================================

THURSDAY

Fate intertwined them once again when they found themselves invited to the birthday party of their friend, Murphy.

Loud music blasted Lexa as soon as she opened the door. Mass of jerking bodies littered the living room which served as the dance floor as the scent of alcohol went along with the air. The brunette opted for the kitchen to somehow escape the crowd, when a hand stopped her by the shoulder.

“Looking for this Lexie?” Murphy said as he waved the root beer in front of the girl.

“You know me so well Murph.” Lexa replied as she took the bottle and began her first swig. 

“What kind of friend would I be if I let you drink and drive?”

“I am so touched by your thoughtfulness that I want to cry.” The brunette jabbed as she placed her palm on her chest.

“Don’t be an ass, it’s my birthday.”

“Oh god you’re old.”

“I’m gonna walk away from you now before I regret being nice to you.”

“OK, but before you do that…” Lexa drawled out as she pulled two tickets from her jacket’s pocket “take these first.”

Murphy gaped at the brunette as he took the papers from her. “Lex, you didn’t have to.”

“Let me spoil you while I’m still fond of your face” the girl teased “I know how much you love them buddy.”

The boy’s eyes welled with tears as he pulled Lexa in a hug.”

“Thank you, thank you so much.”

“Don’t get all sappy with me now, that’s so unBROly.”

Murphy laughed as he ended the embrace. “Looks like I’m not the only one amused with our display.” The boy said as he looked over the brunette.

As Lexa turned her head, she saw a grinning blonde with blue with sunshine hair.

“Well at least I can leave you unsupervised now.” Murphy said as Clarke walked towards them.

“Hey.” The blonde greeted.”

“Hey, where’s Octavia?”

“Sick. I demanded to stay with her but she threatened me with darts so…”

“You made the right choice.”

“Ok ladies, since you have each other now, it’s my time to disappear. Clarke, please watch over curly here. Keep her out of trouble.”

“That’s right coz I’m the one consuming alcohol after alcohol.” The brunette replied with words dipped in sarcasm.

“Remember that time when you-“ 

“Blondie, you’re supposed to be on my side here, but it’s clear that you aren’t so I’m gonna leave…now.” The boy joked as he turned his heel. 

The girls could only giggle at their friend as he made a little dance while walking away. 

“What did you get him?” 

“Tickets to his favorite band, you?”

“A date.”

“A date?”

“Yeah, with Emori. The girl he’s been so thirsty for.”

“You are a true friend Griffin.”

==========================================================================================

Clarke and Lexa spent the entire time laughing at drunken strangers. From the boy who started to eat the cushion to the girl who made out with a lamp. What started out as a respectable space between them dissipated as the night went on. The blonde even got touchy every time a chuckle escaped her throat. Whether it’s due of the liquor or of habit, the brunette didn’t mind. 

Everything was going fine until two boys approached them. The way they walked signaled the two that trouble indeed. Clarke’s hand immediately slithered around Lexa’s waist which made the girl look at her in surprise. The brunette’s reaction snapped the blonde from her trance and she abruptly removed her hand and mumbled her apology.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean-“ 

“No.” Lexa said as she took Clarke’s hand and returned it on her waist. “We need to do this if we want to ward them off.” she then smiled in an attempt to reassure the blonde.

“Good evening girls.” I’m Dax, this is Mbege, and we noticed that you looked a little lonely; maybe you could use some company?

“Yeah, we’ll show you a great time, I promise.” Mbege chimed in.

Clarke didn’t miss the way the boy’s eyes roamed the brunette’s body, and in jealousy or habit, she held Lexa closer and replied “We don’t wanna be rude but we’re doing fine on our own.”

“Doesn’t look like that to me.” Dax said with a chuckle “you know, the rooftop can be a romantic place, so what do you say?”

“Unless someone falls off right?” Lexa sassed back “and any place is romantic when you have your girlfriend by your side.” the brunette added as she kissed the blonde’s cheek.

Clarke felt the heat of her face rush down to her center as she felt plump lips on her skin. Images of Lexa going down on her flashed in her mind which made her bit her own lip just to prevent a moan from getting loose.

The boys gave each other confused looks before Mbege opened his mouth “Uhhh…what do you mean?”

“This girl beside me is my girlfriend and I am hers.” Clarke replied with confidence in her voice.

Lexa’s heart battered at the blonde’s words and she mentally scolded herself for getting her hopes up, they still haven’t talked after all.

“Are you guys sure coz maybe you just-“ Dax persisted but was stopped by Lexa.

“WE’RE SURE. Now please leave us alone.”

The boys nodded at each other before walking away, saying curses under their breaths.

“I’m sorry Clarke, I didn’t mean to kiss you.”

“Don’t be, we needed that, remember?”

Lexa could only affirm with a single nod before looking away from the blonde. Clarke sensed the discomfort in the brunette so she decided to act on it. 

“Lex, please look at me.”

The girl relented and set her gaze on Clarke. The blonde cupped her face and ran her thumb on a cheekbone, hoping that it would soothe Lexa.

“It’s ok, I promise it’s ok.” Clarke whispered but still saw worry in those green eyes “I know I said that we should talk on Friday, but would now be a bad time?”

“No coz I don’t think that I can take this anymore.”

“Me too, so let’s get out of here and go to the hill.”

Lexa gave her approval and took Clarke’s hand as they moved through the crowd. They bid goodbye to Murphy before getting in the brunette’s car, hearts racing as Lexa drove away.

=======================================================================================

Stars decorated the night sky when Clarke looked up as the soft breeze caressed her hair. She waited for Lexa to step out of the car and walked with her as they made they headed towards the top of the hill. Their fingers brushed but neither had the courage to make the first move. 

Lexa noticed the girl shiver as they sat on the bench. Of course Clarke wouldn’t tell her, she’s not the type to burden others.

“Here.” the brunette said as she took off her jacket.

“Lex, I can’t.” Clarke replied as she pushed the girl’s hand back.

“Yes you can.” Lexa retorted as she placed the clothing on the blonde’s lap.

“Then you’ll get cold.”

“I’ll be fine; don’t you see how thick my hair is?”

Clarke laughed as she was finally convinced to wear the jacket “But in exchange for that, you’ll have to sit closer to me.” 

Lexa smiled before she scooted to the girl. When their shoulders touched, Clarke didn’t hesitate on resting her head there, which gave the brunette the boost to wrap her arm around the blonde. There was a moment of silence aside from the sound of the wind rustling the leaves, before Clarke spoke up. 

“I shouldn’t have walked out that night, I’m so sorry Lexa.” Clarke confessed ass he lifted her head and leveled her face with the girl. “I was the one who said who said that we should handle the situation like adults but I wasn’t any better…I’m a hypocrite. I also ignored you and hurt you in other ways that I may not have been aware of. But I don't want to give up on us...I never want to so I really, really am sorry.” 

Lexa held a pale hand in hers before replying “I’m sorry too. I allowed my anger to blind my judgment which made me irrationally jealous and what’s even worse was that I used Colton against you even though I knew the truth. But I still want you, no I love you, and I always will so I’m truly sorry, Clarke.”

“Let’s not assume again.”

“And no more walking out on each other.” 

“Sounds like a very good plan.”

They locked their pinkies together as a seal of agreement.

Blue eyes gaze lovingly at Green, a sign that forgiveness was already given. Their lips were about to meet when a grumble from the blonde’s stomach ruined the intimate moment.

Lexa doubled over laughing like a maniac as Clarke buried her face in her palms. The brunette heaved as tears pricked her eyes while the blonde gave her a glare.

“That was really romantic…very romantic indeed.”

“That’s it, we’re done.” Clarke joked as she stood up and started the walk down.

“Babe, just kidding.”

Clarke pretended to be mad as she pursed her lips to stop the smile from forming “No take backs.”

“Ok, how about I treat you? Does the diner sound nice?” Lexa negotiated as she held the blonde’s hand.

“Sold, I miss that place…I miss you.” Clarke replied as she intertwined their fingers.

“I miss you more.”

“And Lex?”

“Yeah?”

“I love you too.” 

There was no stopping their kiss this time. Lexa held the back of Clarke's neck and pulled her closer while the blonde settled her hands on the brunette’s sides. The motion of lips on lips was soft and languid, nothing like the rest of their kisses but definitely the sweetest and most passionate.

They did the forehead thing as the kiss came to an end but neither eyes were open.

"I don't wanna go back to the dorm tonight."

"Where do you wanna go?"

"Home. I wanna wake up next to you."

Lexa smiled coz she understood. She didn't lose Clarke after all.

She made a mental note to thank that bartender someday.

=========================================================================================

FRIDAY

After a delightful dinner, the couple went back to Lexa’s apartment with full stomachs and even fuller hearts. The blonde suggested they shower to get rid of the party smell to which the other girl happily complied to. More kisses and light touches were made in the confinement of the steamy place; they only stopped when they got too dizzy.

Sleepy eyes stared at each other as they laid down the bed. Lexa couldn’t help but stroke the blonde’s cheek as her blue eyes started to close. 

“Goodnight Alexandria, I love you.” Clarke whispered as her voice swam with drowsiness. 

The brunette moved closer and placed a kiss on the blonde’s forehead and replied. “Goodnight Clarke, I love you too.”

“See you in the morning, my love…make pancakes please.” the blonde requested as she shifted her position.

Lexa lightly chuckled and spooned Clarke “As much as you want.” 

As the clock struck 12 and brought a new day to face and a new chance for a better beginning, so did their lives.

===============================================================================================

Lexa was awoken when she felt the absence of the blonde that was sleeping next to her. She rubbed sleep off her eyes as her sight scanned the room, that‘s when she saw the girl sitting sideways near the window as her gaze was focused on the lamp lighted street. She sat up and admired the view in front of her.

The brunette took that time to appreciate the physique of Clarke. From her voluptuous breasts, curvaceous hips and the smooth legs that were barely covered by Lexa’s shorts and button up shirt. As if she felt that someone was staring, Clarke turned her head to Lexa’s direction. She promptly stood up and went back to the bed.

“Lex hey, sorry, did I wake you up? “the blonde asked as she tucked a strand behind Lexa’s tiny ear.

“No no, don’t be silly. I just couldn’t sleep anymore. Why were you up?” 

“You’re too beautiful for my eyes not to gaze upon.” Clarke whispered after setting herself on the girls lap.

“You sure have a charming tongue Ms. Griffin, making me swoon with your words.”

“My tongue can do a lot more than that.”

The loving look in their eyes turned predatory when their pupils almost consumed the irises. 

“Two weeks and three days, Clarke.” Lexa sighed as she rested her forehead on the blonde’s chest and fisted her shirt.

Clarke cupped the side of her face, bent down and gave the girl a deep kiss. “Let me apologize then.” Their tongues wasted no time on lashing out against each other at the first contact of the tips. Lexa broke and kiss and shifted so that the blonde was underneath her. “Me first.”

Lexa kissed her hard as she ripped the shirt open, buttons coming off as the concern that it was her own clothe flew out the window. She massaged the bare breasts as her mouth moved to Clarke’s neck; she gave it open mouthed kisses and then she licked, nipped and sucked until a hickies were created.

“Lex…mmhhhm fuck!…your shirt…off.” Clarke panted out as the brunette’s tongue became relentless.

The girl halted her work and granted the blonde what she wanted. She got off the bed as she unbuttoned her shorts and slowly pulled it down along with her underwear. She took pleasure on the sight of the blonde with her lower lip caught between her teeth as blue eyes feasted on her hungrily.

She made her way back to the bed and took a hardened nub in her mouth as she laid her body on the girl. What started out as light suckling turned to desperation when Clarke begged for more.

“Harder! Lexa suck harder!” the blonde moaned out as her hands entangled the brown locks, making Lexa moan in return. When Clarke pulled a little too firm on her hair, the brunette bit the nipple in retaliation which made the blonde arch her back.

“Ah! Oh god! Fuck that feels good!” 

“Clarke…”

“Lex please don’t stop, I’m begging you.” The blonde whimpered as she felt the loss of warm mouth on her nub.

The brunette obliged and moved to the other breast. She licked the areola first before taking the nub and giving it the same attention that the other one received. She sucked like there was no tomorrow as she greedily indulged in the girl’s taste that she missed so much. 

“Take your short off.” Lexa commanded as she hovered over Clarke. They kept their eye contact as the blonde slid her undergarments down and flung them somewhere in the room. The brunette glided her thumb on the blonde’s pink lips before she trailed her fingers down to where the blonde needed her the most. 

They both moaned when Lexa parted her slit where a gush of wetness coated her fingers. 

“Ahh! Lex…don’t tease! Mmmm! Inside me…now!” the blonde cried as her eyes closed on their own when static of pleasure doubled in amount as Lexa started to circle her entrance.

The brunette kissed her again and whispered against her lips “How many?”

“As much as you want. I just want to feel your fingers moving in me.” Clarke replied breathlessly as her hips buck in an attempt to take those long fingers in.

Lexa nodded and thrust two fingers in the quivering heat. Clarke barely had time to gasp as the thrusting turned into hammering. All she could do was claw at the back of olive skin and shout her cries of contentment as her walls contracted.

To her disappointment, the brunette slowed her pace and knelt between her thighs as her fingers gently moved in and out. As much as she abhorred the sudden change, she couldn’t help but groan as she saw the way Lexa gaped as she watched Clarke’s pussy suck and pull on her fingers. 

"Clarke...you're so beautiful...so beautiful." the brunette confessed as she added a third finger while looking into pools of blue.

Clarke got annoyed as Lexa kept the same slowness. She wanted to come now so that she can ravish Lexa until they’re both spent. Without any warning, she flipped them and once the brunette’s back hit the mattress, Clarke rode her in a very wanton way. 

The blonde placed her hands beside the Lexa’s head as she moaned, whimpered and cried out her name.

“Lex! Yes! Oh god Lexa yes!”

“That’s it Clarke, fuck yourself on me.”

“Shit! Fuck!” the blonde shouted as she felt her orgasm coming. 

Lexa started to draw circles on her clit but stopped when Clarke grabbed her wrist and told her no.

“Don’t touch my clit, please, I’m almost there!” 

The brunette followed the blonde’s words and allowed herself to watch the heavenly show in front of her. The heavy breathing, sweating and panting from her lover almost sent her to the edge but was hindered when Clarke finally reached orgasm. Lexa gently removed her fingers and moaned when the brunette's warm cum spilled on her pussy.

Clarke evened her breathing for 5 minutes and kissed Lexa tenderly before she straddled the brunette's leg while she placed the other one on her shoulders and finally aligned her soaked center with the girl. 

"Clarke?" Lexa whispered with hooded eyes as her hands grasped the sheets.

"Let me make it up to you. I love you Alexandria." the blonde replied and then rubbed her pussy with the brunette in an erotic rhythm.

She ultimately understood as to why Clarke didn't want her clit touched.

Soon enough they established a pattern of up's and down's which made their clits met and throbbed with the overwhelming pressure. Clarke kept her focus on Lexa the whole time. The way the girl's face contorted in pleasure and how her hands squeezed her breasts when the grinding rapidly grew. Their moans mingled as the smell of sex permeated the room, heavy breathing escaped their lungs as their mouths sang curses of praise. 

"Clarke! Oh shit! Right there...right there!" 

"Come for me Lexa! Ahh!"

"Together Clarke! Together!" 

A couple of more frantic movements later sent the both of them to euphoria. 

"Clarke!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"Lexa!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

The blonde collapsed on top of the other girl as they came down from their high. The exhaustion in their bones didn't stop Clarke from taking a nipple into her mouth as she suckled on it like candy while her hand fondled the other breast.

"Clarke...."

"Rest Lex" the blonde whispered as she entered Lexa with two fingers "We're not done yet."

They made love again and again as if making up for all the time lost. It varied from gentle to rough and sometimes, a mix of both. Words of affection were murmured as they held each other close and only when the first ray of light shined through the window did the lovers bid the world goodnight. 

When Clarke woke up a couple of hours later, the smell of pancakes and a dancing brunette greeted her. Everything in that moment was so perfect that she couldn't help but get teary eyed. This is what being complete means.

She was definitely glad that she finally came home. 

=============================================================================================

A year later, black caps were thrown up the air for they've finally graduated.

Octavia eventually shaved her head!

Well on one side at least. :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> guys im gonna do a time skip on the next chapter, will that be ok?


	11. YA'LL ASKED FOR IT <3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SIN SO MUCH SIN

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i don't own anything

4 YEARS LATER

Passing vehicles were observed by blue eyes as they watched from the bedroom window. The rain splattered street filled little holes which then turned into puddles that kids would surely jumped into when given the chance. Lexa surely would, if only she was home.

The brunette was away due to a business trip that the company trusted her with. She didn’t wanna go in the first place since it was scheduled for two months, claiming that it would take up all the time that Clarke was available for. The realization made the blonde recall a sad memory.

“We barely see each other, Clarke.” Lexa said a month before her departure in their bedroom as they hid from the rest of the world. “I missed too much already.”

Clarke wrapped her arm around the girl’s shoulder and held her closer as she kissed the top of her head. “I know love, it’s ok, I understand.”

“It’s not ok. I could’ve taken you to dinner when you called and told me that you got to be the top of the class if I wasn’t halfway around the globe.” Lexa said with a defeated voice as she looked at the girl with misty eyes.

Clarke couldn’t help but kiss those plump lips as she wiped away the fallen tears. “Do you know how I got through all our separations?” 

Lexa shook her head in response.

“It’s because I know that you’ll always come home to me.” 

“Clarke…” the brunette whispered as her lips started to tremble.

“We’re doing this for us and for the kids that we’ll have someday.” the blonde smiled which made the girl smile as well.

“For us and our future kids.” Lexa reiterated as she straddled Clarke’s lap.

“Do you mind telling me what this means?” the blonde inquired as she grabbed the brunette’s hips.

“Let’s make our first baby.” Lexa replied and bit her lower lip.

“You know that it’s impossi-“

“Stop being a nerd and fuck me.”

They made intense love night after night as if they’d never get the chance again. Scratches and hickies marked their bodies while whimpers and moans resonated in their heads. Only when exhaustion gnawed on their bones did they agree to stop.

“I’ll call every day, I promise.” Lexa whispered against pink lips.

“I’ll be waiting.” Clarke replied as he pulled the girl for another deep kiss.

========================================================================================

The airport became a place of sadness for them. Silence accompanied the lovers once again as they waited for the brunette’s flight. Neither said a anything, scared that one word might change their minds. Clarke intertwined their fingers when the pain became too much and Lexa kissed her forehead I return. The waiting was the worst part of all.

“Be careful over there, do you hear me?” Clarke stated as she fixed the girl’s collar while they stood at the brunette’s gate.

“And you be careful over here.” Lexa managed to joke ass he felt her heart break, but it made Clarke smile so it was worth it.

She kissed the blonde with a kiss that ended too soon.

“On the count of three, we both turn away.”

“No looking back.”

When the word “three” fell from the blonde’s mouth, they walked away. Lexa missed Clarke’s longing gaze when she couldn’t bear not turning around. Clarke did as well when Lexa turned around moments after.

The blonde looked up the whole night while the brunette looked down the whole flight. 

===================================================================================

She was shook out of her stupor when she felt her phone buzzed, signaling an incoming call. She didn’t need to see the ID for she already knew who it was.

“How’s my future doctor doing?” Lexa jovially greeted as she settled herself on her hotel room’s bed.

“Still yours the last time I checked.” Clarke quipped back as she twirled her hair. 

“That’s very good news.” 

“And you?”

“I cheated with a trophy wife, it got too sad.”

“She isn’t pregnant is she?”

“She is…and it’s mine. I’m planning on marrying her.”

“Thank you for the time and the amazing sex.”

“Thank you for understanding.”

The line went quiet for a while until they both busted out with laughter.

“For real though, are you ready for residency? What specialization did you choose?”

“Yes I am, and I’m aiming for Cardiology, does that sound good?”

“It’s perfect. I have no doubts whatsoever.”

“You’re just saying that coz I’m your girlfriend.” 

“I said what I know is the truth, and because I know that I’ll have free heart consultations in the future. I mean it’s not too bad right now.”

Clarke panicked when she heard the serious tone of the brunette. “Wha-what do you mean?”

“It’s been making erratic sounds, it’s not a big dea-“

“Alexandria! What sounds?!”

The brunette dramatically sighed and replied “The sounds were….Clarke..Clarke…Clarke…and the only cure is your love.”

Relief washed over her when she realized that her girl was just being her asshole self.

“I’m gonna murder you one day.”

Lexa cackled and retorted “I’m sorry babe, I just miss teasing you…I miss you.”

The blonde felt her heart clenched at the brunette’s confession “I miss you too, terribly so. But a month to go and you’re finally back.”

“I’d still miss your birthday though.”

“As long as you don’t forget to call me, then there’s no way you’d miss it.”

“Maybe I can entertain you as an apology then? Phone sex?”

“Best birthday present ever.”

They laughed and talked for two hours until Lexa ended the conversations for she had to attend a meeting.

“I love you Clarke, so much. I’ll be home soon.”

“I love you too Alexandria, I can’t wait.”

With a final goodbye, Clarke was alone again.

========================================================================================

The fourth day of the last month was the day before Clarke would turn 24. Raven and Octavia, being the good friends that they claimed to be, treated the blonde to the spa while the boys shopped for foods and decorations for the party.  
Their kindness somehow made up for the void that was created by Lexa’s absence. She was actually thankful when the brunette wouldn’t cross her mind for it’ll only hurt more knowing that she won’t see those green eyes on her special day.

Under strict command that she was to spend the rest of the remaining hours relaxing, Clarke decided to get some beauty sleep. She only woke up weary when her lover occupied her dream. She stayed in bed and hugged the pillow that had Lexa’s lingering scent. Her tears were about to fall when it got interrupted by a knock.

A big red box with a card invaded her vision as soon as she opened the door. She carried the object inside, placed it on the counter and read the message.

“For our Clarke on her very special day <3 (you’re old) FROM: Raven and Octavia…mostly Raven though.”

Clarke made a hearty laugh as she unwrap the box. She found a red strapless dress that cut off the knee along with red pumps to partner it with. Another card at the bottom caught her eye so she picked it up and read it. 

“WEAR THESE TONIGHT. <3”

Oh Clarke definitely will and she couldn't wait for midnight to come.

============================================================================================

Bellamy picked her up later that night for the party would be held at the rooftop of his loft. Clarke smiled as she saw the boy waiting outside his car with a bouquet of roses hiding his face.

“Bell, ready to go?”

“I can’t look; I might be blinded by thy beauty!” 

“You’ll be blinded for sure when Octavia punches you if we don’t get there in time.”

“Alright fine, you look beautiful by the way.” Bellamy said as she gave her the bouquet.

“Thank you; now let’s get going before someone decides to parkour.”

“Octavia mostly.”

“Oh yeah.”

Cheers erupted as the blonde stepped on the rooftop. Jasper and Monty were the first ones to hug her followed by Raven and Octavia. Her eyes couldn’t help but scan the place as lights decorated the fake trees with a tarpaulin that wished her happy birthday in the center. She felt so happy that her eyes watered. 

The gang made her sat down on the chair which looked like a throne and placed a tiara on her head. 

“Awww, look at our princess.” Octavia cooed.

“Uh-uh, she’s our Queen.” Raven corrected.

The two continued their banter which gave Clarke great entertainment. A moment later, Bellamy placed a plate filled with scrumptious looking food in front of her, while Jasper poured her a glass of wine and Monty fixing the napkin on her lap. She certainly felt like royalty. 

After the foods, the drinks and the games, the gang gave their presents one by one. Clarke was about to say her heartfelt gratitude when Monty stopped her.

“Gift giving is not over yet Clarkie.”

“What do you mean?”

“You’ll see, well after you take this off.” Raven added as she placed a blindfold on the blonde’s eyes.

The suspense felt like an eternity as the place’s atmosphere stilled. The only sound she heard was that of her own breathing and a moment later, the opening of the door.

“I swear to god, if you hired strippers our friendship is over. “ Clarke laughed out as she readjusted her sitting position.

“I’m not a stripper but I’d be happy to give you a lap dance. “

Her giggling halted when she heard that very familiar voice and her breathing stopped when she took the blindfold off and saw green eyes staring at her blue.

“Happy birthday, Clarke.” Lexa said as she approached the girl.

Clarke’s tears fell as she engulfed the brunette in a tight embrace which the girl fervently returned.

“You’re here.” The blonde said as another sob broke loose.

“I am.” 

“How?”

“Well I took the plane and-“

“Don’t sass me.”

Lexa chuckled and said “The trip ended earlier than expected and I took the first flight home.”

Clarke faced the girl and cupped her cheek “You’re really here.”

“There’s no way I’m missing my girl’s birthday.” the brunette softly said with a smile.

They were about to kiss when Octavia chimed in. “Guys, this is wonderful but save that for later yeah? The cake is waiting.”

They laughed as they separated and walked to the table for the promise of sweet dessert. Octavia and Jasper even argued for the last piece as the gang sat back and snickered.

When the clock struck 12, Clarke’s 24th year on earth was met by a passionate kiss. 

Best birthday ever.

===========================================================================================

“So the dress and the pumps were from you?” Clarke asked as they sat on the bed of their apartment.

“No one else, love. I’ll give my real present later.”

“And the one who knocked on the door earlier?”

“Guilty as charged.” Lexa replied with a grin.

Her grin was wiped off when the blonde pulled her for a deep kiss.

“Wanna help me unwrap the presents?” 

“Sure.” 

“Raven said to open hers last by the way.”

“Got it.”

Japer’s gift was a very expensive bottle of wine, Monty and Bellamy opted for books, one was medical and the other fictional while Octavia bought very sexy lingerie that barely covered the ass. Clarke loved all of them.

“Ok, time to open Raven’s” Clarke declared as she took the wrapping off and took a peek inside the box. She suddenly closed it when she saw the content.

“What’s wrong?” Lexa asked, stunned by the blonde’s action.

“Nothing.”

“Clarke.” 

“I swear it’s nothing.”

“Clarke, give me the box.” 

It took a while before the blonde gave in and handed the brunette the box. Lexa opened it the whole way and her eyes widened at the sight.

It was a panty.

A panty with an attached strap-on.

Awkward silence sat in the room as the toy remained between them. 

“We don’t have to use it you know.” Clarke said, afraid that the brunette might be in discomfort. 

The blonde was about to say more when she was suddenly pushed down the bed as a desperate hot mouth invaded hers.

Lexa kissed her ear and whispered “I want to use it...Can I fuck you with it, Clarke?” 

The blonde moaned at the girl's heavy breathing and the thought of Lexa mounting her which she replied with a very needy “Yes..please!”

That was all Lexa needed for her to rid them out of their clothes, when they were both naked, the brunette took the panty and wore it on herself. Clarke gaped the whole time and moaned when Lexa gave the toy a tugged. 

“Sit on the edge of the bed.” the blonde commanded to which the brunette instantly complied. Clarke knelt at the center of parted legs as she kissed the brunette with fervor. Her kisses went from the girl’s mouth, to her neck, her perky breasts which she took the time to suckle each nub until they hardened and finally stopped when she reached the toy.

“Lex, you know what I’m about to do…are you ok with it?”

Lexa was breathing heavily and gave a nod in response “Yes I do. Take it.”

Clarke kept eye contact with the brunette as the tip of her tongue darted out and licked the slit of the cock. Lexa couldn’t contain her moan when the blonde’s lips wrapped around the head as she suckled on it. The erotic sound of the act made the brunette breathless. Clarke was fucking sexy.

Sensing the brunette’s enjoyment, Clarke released the cock from her mouth as a form of teasing. She ran her fingers on Lexa’s thighs as she hovered over the toy, kissed it but didn’t take it back. She earned Lexa’s whimpers as a result.

“Clarke…please.” The brunette begged as sweat rolled down her body.

“Please what Lexa?” 

“Put it back in your mouth…don’t tease me.”

The blonde kissed her lips softly and said in a sultry tone “Put what back, Lexa?” 

Lexa pulled Clarke by the back of her neck and whispered “Put my cock back in your mouth and suck it.” She confidently said as the look in her eyes turned from pleading to hunger.

Clarke didn’t need to be told twice. She positioned her mouth on the toy again and slowly licked from the base to the tip, swirling on it in the process. Her eyes didn’t miss the way Lexa bit her lip, perhaps a little too hard even. She did the gesture a few more times before she took half of the length and sucked with desire.

Lexa felt the base of the cock touched her clit whenever Clarke’s head would bobbed down. She sensed her juices flow when the sucking was coupled with the blonde’s moans. Clarke’s voice laced with pleasure was enough to make her cum whenever they made love. 

“Fuck Clarke….mmm!” Lexa cried out as she laid her body on the bed in an attempt to ease the pressure between her legs. 

Clarke held her waist as she took the whole length until she could deep throat it. Lexa gaped at the sight of her cock disappearing into her lover’s mouth. She fisted the sheets as her hips started to buck. The blonde took her hands and placed them on her head which Lexa gripped immediately as her bucking turned faster. 

“Clarke oh god! I’m gonna come!” 

The blonde scratched her thighs again in an attempt to encourage the girl.

“Ah! Ah! Fuck!!!!!!!” Lexa cried out as her orgasm took over. Clarke took the cock out of her mouth as she pulled the girl further on the bed and held her as aftershocks wrecked her body.

“Sorry…” Lexa whispered “this was supposed to be about you.”

“Shhh, we haven't touched each other in a month, it's ok....rest a little and then you can take me…however you want.”

Just when Clarke thought that Lexa had fallen asleep, she was shocked when the brunette pinned her down and aligned her cock on her center and rubbed in a deliberately unhurried pace.

“Oh god Lex!” Clarke cried out every time the shaft glided on her clit. She struggled to break free from the brunette’s hold but failed nonetheless. 

Her euphoria heightened when the brunette bent her head down and sucked hard on her nipples, even tugging them with her teeth. Clarke was about ready to die of ecstasy then.

Lexa marveled and moaned as she saw how Clarke’s wetness coated her cock. Her pace got faster as the blonde’s moans got louder and when she was satisfied with her dominance…she halted.

“Lex, please, don’t stop.” Clarke begged as her chest heaved over and over.

“However I want remember?”

“Yes but please, I can’t take it anymore.”

Giving in to the girl’s pleading, Lexa gripped the base of her shaft and circled Clarke’s clit with its tip before she positioned the head on the blonde’s soaked entrance. 

“Clarke, tell me if you want to stop ok?”

“I will.” 

With that confirmation, Lexa slowly pushed half of her cock inside as Clarke’s back arched off the bed. 

“Ohh god! Oh god!” the blonde hissed and groaned in a broken tone as the thickness of the shaft stretched her walls.

“Does it hurt?!” the brunette frantically asked in a worried tone as she attempted to pull out. But before she could even move an inch, Clarkes legs wrapped around her waist trapping her, making her cock plunged deeper as well.

“DON’T YOU DARE.”

“But you’re in pain.”

“I’m not, you’re just big. Just give me time to adjust.”

Lexa nodded and kissed Clarke softly. When the blonde’s hips jutted upward, the brunette took it as a sign to start moving. It was a lazy motion at first, she wanted to make sure that Clarke adjusted well enough, but when the blonde begged for more, Lexa didn’t deny her.

“Lex! Faster! Oh god fuck me faster!”

Lexa lifted her hips, changing the angle as her cock reached deeper. She pounded into the girl as she gave out screams of pleasure. The brunette didn’t falter in her movements as Clarke sobbed “Oh yes!!!oh yes!!!” 

“CUM. FOR.ME.CLARKE.” Lexa demanded as she delivered hard thrusts with each word.

Clarke screamed sharp cries as the head of the cock massaged her tightening walls. It took a few more pounding and she was jerking on the bed as her orgasm exploded.

“Fuck Lex! I’m coming! Shit! Shit! Shit!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!” 

Lexa lowered their bodies down and allowed Clarke to embrace her. She placed light kisses on the quivering throat as she whispered words of adoration.

“Was that too much love?”

“No, It was good…so good. You’re good.” 

“Thank you?” 

Clarke chuckled at the brunette’s reply before she decided to tease again. “Let me clean you up.”

“Okay.” The brunette agreed and gently pulled out of the girl.

The release of her cock made a “plop” sound as a string of cum got attached to its tip, connecting to Clarke’s entrance appeared. The sight made her crave release again.

The blonde made her sit with her back on the headboard as she took the cock in her mouth again. She licked until the toy was free of her release and kissed Lexa which made the brunette moan at her taste.

“Do you wanna come together again Lex?”

“Very much.”

With that reply, Clarke turned around and got on all fours. She looked back at the girl with hooded eyes and said “Then let’s do it.”

Lexa knelt behind the blonde as she placed open mouthed kisses all over the girl’s back all the while caressing her ass. Clarke couldn’t help but moan as the brunette circled her entrance and pushed only the head in. 

“All of it baby…inside me please.”

“Since you asked nicely…” Lexa teased as she sheathed the whole length “I won’t play anymore.” 

Clarke felt her knees buckle as Lexa’s cock stretched her with a fast pace. She was about to grab the pillow when Lexa snatched it away and threw it beside her. “I wanna hear you.” The brunette whispered as she groped Clarke’s breasts.

They both moaned as their movements became rougher and rougher. Lexas hips gave powerful thrusts while Clarke pushed back with the same intensity. The brunette knew that her lover was close by the way her walls clenched on her cock, making penetration harder. 

“Ahh! Let go Clarke! Let go!” Lexa screamed as her movements almost turned animalistic.

“Together! Lexa together! Fuck!” 

The sight of Clarke’s fluttering entrance caused Lexa’s balance to falter which made her sit back down, taking the blonde with her when Clarke pushed back too hard. The toy reached even deeper at this position and after a few grinding, Clarke came again. Her moans sent Lexa to the edge as she held the blonde by the stomach as their bodies went into spasm.

She pushed Clarke on her stomach as she sluggishly moved in and out. The blonde couldn't help but curl her toes when mini orgasms followed.

When the pleasure was over, Clarke pulled Lexa out as she laid herself next to the girl. The brunette removed the strap-on and placed it back in the box and situated herself back with Clarke.

“How was it?” Lexa asked as she removed the hairs that got plastered on the blonde’s forehead.

“A very memorable birthday. I can’t feel my legs.” 

“I should’ve brought you a wheelchair.” 

The brunette chuckled as the blonde playfully swatted her arm. She grabbed the pale hands and pulled her in for a passionate kiss. 

“You're so beautiful in that dress by the way. I love you Clarke.”

“I love you too Alexandria. Thank you for buying it.” 

Lexa smiled as she pulled the covers on them. “We should rest now; the gang has something planned for tomorrow’s reunion.

“Raven would know that we used her gift by all the limping that I’ll do tomorrow. Oh god, I am not prepared for her jabs.” 

“Well, at least she’ll know that we’re grateful.”

“Whatever, I don’t care anymore.” Clarke said as she turned away from Lexa.

“We shall see.” The brunette joked as she circled the girl’s waist.

“Asshole.”

“Love you too.”

“Hey Lex?”

“Yes love?”

“Welcome home.”

Lexa kissed her shoulder and replied “Thank you for waiting. Happy birthday.” 

==================================================================================================

Clarke woke up to a rectangular present placed next to her. She wondered where Lexa was but was answered immediately when she heard curses coming from the kitchen. Oil probably landed on her skin again. She went back to the gift and carefully tore the wrapper and smiled when she saw what was inside. It was a stethoscope with her name ingrained on it. There was no stopping her from becoming a doctor now.

During the reunion, Raven grinned the whole time and Clarke wanted to die.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hope this satisfies


	12. OUTDOOR SINNING AND SOMETHING SWEET

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i don't own anything

Three cycles of seasons came and went in Polis. The summers were spent by the lovers mostly away from each other as Lexa’s company’s products faced high demands, so did her time. Clarke on the other hand, saw more strangers in need of medical attention than her girlfriend. When life was kind enough, sometimes they’d fall asleep in each other’s arms and when it wasn’t, they’d retired to empty beds. 

Lexa would apologize with flowers and sometimes with her head between the blonde’s legs, never stopping until the girl would beg. Clarke would bring home desserts that would vacate the fridge when the brunette wasn’t home, and when she was, soft hands would treat her to a massage while she ate. 

When the stress of being apart for too long became unbearable, Clarke broke down. 

Lexa was still in her office, reviewing balances that needed reviewing when her phone rang. A smile graced her face when she saw Clarke’s name.  
“Hey pretty girl, thought of something naughty?” she joked as she stood from her chair and allowed her eyes to wander the lighted city that glimmered with the ripples of the ocean. The happy atmosphere turned into worry when she heard a broken sob. “Clarke? Baby what’s wrong?” 

“Sorry, I just needed to hear your voice.” Clarke said as she wiped away her tears.

“Please don’t ever apologize for calling, tell me what happened.”

“I haven’t seen you in two days and I just wanted to check up on you…I miss you.”

“Please don’t ever apologize for calling, tell me what happened.”

“I haven’t seen you in two days and I just wanted to check up on you…I miss you.”

The blonde’s little voice laced with sadness broke Lexa’s heart. Her tears threatened to fall but she fought her hardest to hold them back coz someone needed to be strong in this moment. She had to be, for Clarke, just as the girl had been for her.

“Love, I miss you too. I know that we’ve barely seen each other but it’s not like we don’t have a reason right?”

“You’re right.”

“Why are we sacrificing our time again?”

“For our future and our future kids.”

“Exactly, I’d like two kids if that’s ok?

A smile finally found its way on Clarke’s lips as she remembered the time they talked about children. “Just two? Are you sure?”

“Hey, great things start from the small stuff. Nana wants a little blonde and a little brunette by the way.”

“I’ll carry the first one then?”

“Let’s cross that bridge when we get there. You’re gonna be a great mom, Clarke. I can already see it. You’d be the disciplinarian while I’m the cool one; we’ll read them stories in bed, give them bubble baths, send them to the best school and love them just as much as we love each other.” 

The blonde felt the heaviness of their separation die. Lexa always knew what to say in the right time. “Thank you for reminding me of that. I’m ok now.”

“Are you sure? I can drop by for a quick hug if you want?”

“I’m sure Lex, thank you again. I have to go now though, my shift is calling.”

“Ok, go do your thing doc.”

“I love you Alexandria, so very much.” 

“I love you too…more than gummy bears.”

Clarke chuckled at her lover’s joke “That’s reassuring…goodbye forehead.”

“Goodbye buttchin.”

When the line went dead, Lexa sighed and thought about how sad Clarke sounded. She wanted to do something that will reassure the girl that no matter what, they belong. The only thing that made sense was the one that she’s been dying to do for the past two years.

She opened her phone and dialed a number “Hey Rey, I think it’s time.”

Butterflies erupted in her stomach just thinking about what would happen on that beautiful day, with everything planned out, she gathered her things and headed for home.

===========================================================================================

The best thing about Clarke going to work was the food that Lexa made for her. She would put it in brown paper bags and attach sticky notes with different messages every time. Some were her puns and some were too endearing that it made her question if the brunette had been a poet in the past life. 

The words went from “What did the male weed say to the female weed when it entered the club? ANSWER: HAY GIRL!” to “You’re the kind of girl that makes the poet's pen dance on paper.” She was in awe of just how the universe came up with Alexandria, an asshole with a heart of gold. 

She kept those messages in a notebook that she’d bring to work; they drove the bad thoughts away when they asked for too much. Lexa reminded her of who she really was, not what the world wanted her to be. She loves Lexa, to the point where it scared her.

=========================================================================================

Lexa loves how Clarke would see her out the door no matter how sleepy she already was. 

“Be careful when driving ok? The roads are slippery.” the blonde reminded her as she fixed the creases on the girl’s shirt.

“Yes maam!” she replied in a mock salute, resulting in Clarke poking her side. “What time do you get off?”

“Depends on how skilled you are.” Clarke replied while wiggling her fingers.

“Oh haha blondie, I’m serious, what time?” 

“12 a.m, why?” 

“Can I take you to midnight dinner or breakfast then?”

“Babe, you don’t have to, I know you have to wake up early.”

“Well lucky for you that I don’t have to come in ‘till 1 p.m, so may I have the honor?”

“You absolutely do, now go, I don’t want you to be late.” the blonde commanded as she kissed the girl’s cheek.

The kiss turned heated when Lexa backed them on the wall, her tongue immediately parting Clarke’s lips. It felt like it’s been too long since they’ve surrendered to each other. She wanted to get lost in blue eyes and blonde hair but then remembered that the girl needed to rest. She slowed the kiss until she was contented and then pulled away.

“Can we continue later Clarke?” she asked as she ran her thumb on the blonde’s swollen lips.

“Please.” the girl replied as she shuddered at the feeling.

“Ok, see you later, I love you.”

“I love you too.”

She took a final look at her lover then turned around and drove away.

Midnight would certainly be interesting. 

==========================================================================================

After a fulfilling shift, Clarke ended her work by arranging her things in her locker and felt her phone buzzed as she was closing it. She took it out of her pocket and smiled when she saw that it was from Lexa.

**LEXA <3**: Where’s my baby at? 

**CLARKE** : Just fixing my things, be right out in five. 

**LEXA <3**: I made chocolate crepes and chocolate milk. 

**CLARKE** : You do sure know how to please a girl. 

The blonde replied as she walked out of the hospital and turned to the parking lot. She saw Lexa wearing a black trench coat, leaning against her car and in the middle of replying. She called her name and the brunette’s head snapped up so fast she thought that it would dislocate.

“Hi babe.” Lexa greeted as she gave Clarke a chaste kiss.

“Hi,ready to go?”

“Oh ho, someone’s excited.” the brunette teased with her shit eating grin.

“Or hungry.” Clarke replied as she patted her stomach. 

“You’ll get a taste, I promise.” Lexa winked as she opened the car door for the girl to enter.

She drove them to the hill again, once they were on top, Lexa laid out a blanket and placed their food and drinks down. Clarke huddled closer to her as they ate and talked about the things that they may not have gotten the chance to say. 

After consuming their meals, Lexa packed the empty containers and placed them inside the bag. She was about to fold the blanket when a pale hand stopped hers.

“We’re gonna need that.” 

“What?” the brunette looked at her with a confused expression so the blonde decided to make Lexa understand in a way that she surely will.

“Fuck me right here Lex.” Clarke whispered after straddling the girl and licking the outer shell of her ear.

“I-I thought we were gonna do it in the car?” Lexa asked as she thickly swallowed the lodge in her throat.

“Movement restrictions.”

“I don’t want you to get cold.”

“Well you better make me burn then.” The blonde said as she grinded her hips unto Lexa’s center. That’s when she felt something hard.

She looked at the girl with an arch brow and a smirk on her face, enjoying the way Lexa blushed as she turned away. Clarke placed her hand on the bulge and massaged it over and over. “So this is why you're wearing a trench coat...Do you want me to suck this again Lex?” 

“No.”

“No?”

“No.”

“Then what do you want me to do?”

“Lie on your back and let me eat you.”

“Undress me first.”

Lexa quickly got rid of the blonde’s jacket which was then followed by her shirt. She felt the girl’s skin prickle as it got exposed to the midnight air, not wanting to ruin the moment, the brunette pushed Clarke’s bra upwards and when the hardened nub met her sight, she sucked on it immediately. 

Clarke gasped at the sudden sensation that filled her chest; her hands found their way into Lexa’s curls and fisted them when the brunette bit hard.  
“Shit Lex!” she cried out and started to grind on the bulge. “Your clothes…unggh! Off…now!”

Excited hands made quick work of discarding the coat. Clarke sucked on her pulse point as she was undoing the buttons of her shirt, clasping the blonde’s bra off in the process. When it was done, she gently laid the blonde down and undressed her jeans, leaving her only in black, thin underwear. 

Lexa aligned the bulge with Clarke’s center as she went back to those lovely breasts. She tenderly suckled on perk nipples while her grinding begged to differ. Clarke’s legs trapped her down as they both panted heavily.

“Do you…mmm! Do you want me inside?”

“Y-yes! Oh god! shit…Please!” 

“Let me taste you first.” 

Her ministrations stopped when she kissed her way down the blonde’s body. She left marks on the pale skin where the girl would have trouble finding them. She nipped the skin at the hips as she slid the underwear down until Clarke could flick it.

Seeing how drenched the blonde already was, Lexa didn’t feel the need for anymore teasing. She licked Clarke’s pussy in a fast and hard manner, circling the clit once or twice before she entered her with a wicked tongue. The blonde’s back bowed when Lexa pressed firmly on her g-spot as her thumb rubbed the throbbing clit. 

“Oh god! Oh god Lex!” Clarke cried out with her head thrown back as her hands fisted the blanket. 

Lexa rammed in and out until she felt Clarke’s walls contract. She abruptly stopped which caused the blonde to whimper, but the whimper turned into a moan when the brunette pulled her pants down, revealing the toy. She then laid next to the blonde and said “COAT IT.”

Clarke moved from her position and straddled the girl. She bent down and gave her a slow kiss as her folds coated Lexa’s cock. Their fingers laced together beside the brunette’s head as Clarke’s grinding turned faster. Their piercing gazes only made the desire burn brighter. 

“Clarke…mmm! Ride it. Fuck! Ride it!” Lexa said when the blonde started to pant in her ear. 

The blonde released one of her hands and aligned the girl’s cock to her entrance. She teased Lexa by allowing only the head inside and never going further than that. She then dropped herself on the girl and place open mouthed kisses on her neck.

Lexa broke free from the blonde’s hold and placed her hands on those curvaceous hips. She fought the urge to buck up since Clarke was going too slowly. 

“You’re so hot Lex…ahh…fucking hot.” 

“So are you.”

Clarke sat up, taking more of the cock inside in the process and started to move which gave Lexa’s clit the touch it wanted.

"Oh yes! haaa, that's good baby...ah!"

“Tell me more Lex…ohhh…” 

Lexa sat up and groped the blonde’s breast as Clarke picked up her pace. “This morning…ahhh…all I can think about was…was….bending you over….mmmm!” 

Clarke cried out when the cock hit her special spot “Fuck! Oh fuck! More Lex… say more!”

“Fuck you’re so sexy! Shit! Faster Clarke!” Lexa commanded as her sight focused on their genitals slapping against each other.

The cold wind was long forgotten for the need for release was set ablaze, a flame that no one could rival. Lexa left bloody welts on the blonde’s back as the pace turned harsher. Clarke was crying out in a wanton way with her head thrown back and eyes closed. 

“I..oh god! I had to finish it…ah fuck! I had to finish in the office bathroom Clarke….do you see what you do to me?!” 

“Fuck Lex! Fuck!” the blonde moaned in a broken tone as her movements turned sloppy. 

Lexa leaned back, using her hands to steady herself as she savored the bouncing breasts of the girl riding her cock. God, Clarke’s so beautiful it makes her want to cry. When the blonde’s walls started to clamp on her shaft, Lexa switched their positions and pulled out.

Clarke’s eyes went wide at the sudden loss of pleasure “Lex! Please!” she pleaded as she attempted to take the glistening cock inside. This time, it was Lexa who pinned her down and kissed her hard, making the air in her lungs vanished. 

“You want my cock?” the brunette harshly whispered “Take my fingers first!” 

Without warning, three slender fingers entered her. Clarke gasped and arched her back at the sudden intrusion that morphed into extreme pleasure when Lexa pumped in a savage way. 

“Lexa! Lexa! Lexa!” she screamed as her fingernails trailed broken skin on the girl’s back.

The brunette’s wicked tongue found her pulse point and sucked hard until bruises formed. “Come Clarke…come.” The girl whispered as her pumping sped up. 

“Fuck me! Oh Lexa! Lexa! Lexa!” 

With those last cries and the brunette’s relentless fingers, Clarke was a goner.

Lexa gently pulled out and kissed her chest as the blonde tried to catch her breath. The brunette hovered over her and gently caressed her face. 

“Lex…hold me…”

“No.”

“No? What do-“

Her question was cut short when Lexa knelt in front of her and lifted her by the hips, the tip of the brunette’s cock prodding her entrance.

“Lex…please…inside.”

The brunette pushed the head in and watched as Clarke’s walls tried to pull the rest in. She looked up the panting girl and saw pleasure written in her face. She slowly eased a little further before halting her movements. 

“Clarke…are you ready?”

“Yes! God yes!” 

They found each other’s eyes and after a moment of staring…Lexa shoved the rest of her cock in.

She grasped the blonde's hips so hard as she pounded in her. Clarke could barely produce a moan when another one demanded to be cried out. The angle of the thrust sent waves after waves of delicious pleasure as the head of Lexa's cock pressed on her g-spot with each drag.

"Oh yes! Don't stop lexa! Fuck don't stop!"

"I won't baby! Ahh! I won't!"

Clarke's eyes pricked with tears while sweat covered Lexa's body as they both indulged in each other's desire. When she felt her orgasm approaching, the blonde fisted the blanket and settled her view on her lover's cock. The way it glided and the squelch sound it made was enough to bring her to the edge.

"Lex! Coming! Shit! I'm coming!"

"For me baby! Come for me!"

Her body jerked as unrestrained moans tore from her throat. Lexa loosened her hold on pale hips, setting the blonde's body on the ground when she felt herself falter. 

“Clarke…” Lexa whispered as he rested here head on the nook of the blonde’s neck.

“It’s ok…you…can move.” Clarke replied and wrapped her arms around the girl.

The brunette shook her head “You’re too tight…it might hurt…I don’t want that.”

Clarke kissed her temple and softly rolled them over. Once she as on top, she pulled the cock out and took the underwear the brunette was wearing and tossed it beside them. She left trails of kisses from Lexa’s stomach up to those waiting plump lips. 

“I’ll use my fingers ok?”

Lexa nodded and captured her lips in a searing kiss. Desperate exchange of smacking was coupled with Clarke’s fingers, gently parting her folds and circling her entrance.

“Clarke…mmm….please…” the brunette pleased as she gripped the girl’s shoulder.

“Ok…” she whispered as she rested her forehead on the girl below her.

Clarke slowly entered her with two fingers while her thumb circled the pulsating clit. Their breaths mingled as the thrusting turned faster, panting got heavier and moans got louder.

“Baby…almost there! Fuck!” 

The blonde added another finger and curled them as her mouth feasted on her strained neck.

"Push your bra up!" Clarke ordered to which Lexa immediately followed. As soon as her hardened nipples came in sight, the blonde's hungry mouth devoured them. 

Lexa's pleasure doubled as an unforgiving tongue lashed on her sensitive buds.

Three solid thrusts later and she was spent. Clarke felt the gush of wetness glaze her fingers and moaned at the warmth that it brought. She leisurely pulled out and kissed Lexa's face as the girl calmed her breathing. 

"Clarke...damn, is this what days of not being able to see each other equates too?" 

"We're on top of a hill, naked and exhausted when we should've been in bed...so yeah, i guess it is."

“I should disappear for a month and see where we’ll bang next.”

“Your childhood bedroom, I don’t care if your parents our home.”

They turned their heads at the same time and when blue met green…laughter erupted.

“Mom will give us endless lectures, Clarke.”

“Ok, that was a bad idea, let’s not try that.” the blonde replied as she softly stroked the girl’s cheek to which Lexa hummed in approval.

“Shall we get going?” 

“In a minute…let me process that we just had outdoor sex.”

“This is wild.”

“We’re only young ones.”

The drive home was filled with contentment as the stars continued to die. Lexa carried Clarke bridal style into the apartment building, claiming that she didn't want to strain her legs more than they already were. The blonde was giggling the entire way. 

The shower was soon occupied with Clarke slapping Lexa's hands when they would start to wander and with one final kiss, they surrendered to slumber.

============================================================================================

Autumn came and changes were made. Chilly breeze kissed their skin, signaling the nearing of winter. As the season filled the city with vibrant colors, Clarke’s world remained dull. For among those changes, Lexa was included.

Clarke noticed how Lexa checks her phone whenever the blonde would ask to borrow it, or how she’s constantly on it. She didn’t mind at first, thinking that it was work related, but when the girl started to become tardy in almost all of their dinner dates, bringing her flowers and an abundant amount of apologies when she finally arrived, did the blonde started to suspect.

They promised that they would talk whenever a problem would occur, so that was what Clarke decided to do. She waited in bed and prepared herself as Lexa occupied the shower. It was now or never.

“I love the new soap babe, thank you for buying it.” the brunette said as she sat down next to the girl and kissed her cheek. Lexa’s smile faded when she felt the blonde stiffen.

“Babe, what’s wrong?” she asked as she turned Clarke’s face towards hers. 

“We need to talk, is that ok?”

“Of course, please, tell me. “

“You’ve been secretive lately, whenever I’d borrow your phone, you always check something before giving it to me. You even had hush conversations and our dates? It didn’t even feel like one every time you’d come late coz all I can think about was the reason as to why. So please Lex, please be honest with me…is there someone else?” 

Clarke asked in a weary voice as tears unabashedly ran down her cheeks.

Lexa immediately situated herself between Clarke legs so that she was in front of the girl; she then cupped her face as she kissed her forehead. 

“Clarke I am so so so sorry, I didn’t even consider how you would feel about this. I’ve been doing something, something that I can’t tell you right now, but you will find out in a week. Do you understand? And I promise you, there is no one else. There will never be anyone else. I’m yours Clarke, I always will be. God I’m so stupid, I’m so sorry, I’m so terribly sorry.”

Clarke could only nod, striking the fear in Lexa that maybe she fucked it up for good. It didn’t last long however when the blonde opened her mouth. “In a week right?”

“Yes, in a week, I promise.” the brunette replied and kissed the girls palms. 

Blue eyes wet with tears met pleading green ones and stared at one another until truth was found. Clarke gently pulled her closer and closed the distance between them. “I believe you.” 

“Thank you.” Lexa whispered and gave those pink lips another kiss.

“Can you hold me?”

“There’s nothing I’d like more.”

Clarke settled on her side while Lexa spooned her. Slender arms held her by the waist as plump lips gave small kisses on the nape of her neck. “I love you Clarke.”

“I love you too, see you in the morning?” 

“Along with pancakes and coffee?”

“Even better.”

==========================================================================================

The promised week passed and the night found the couple driving towards Lexa’s home. The brunette caught a glimpse of her girlfriend fidgeting with the hem of her white dress which prompted her to inquire. 

“Clarke, you feeling alright?”

“Anxious actually, this surprise of yours is killing me.” Clarke answered as a chuckle followed after.

“I should be more anxious than you.”

“Oh? Why’s that?”

“That’s the surprise. I will have to blindfold you before we enter the backyard though.”

“Are we gonna have sex there?” the blonde teased as she made the scissor motion with her fingers.

“Oh my god Clarke, we agreed on my childhood bedroom and my parents aren’t even home, so there’s no thrill there.”

“Just you and me then?

“Just you and me.”

The reassurance from the brunette drowned any more questions that Clarke held. She rolled down the window and allowed the breeze to play with her hair and from the corner of her vision, she saw Lexa smiling.

=============================================================================================

Moments later, Clarke’s hand was being held by Lexa as they made their way into the house. The brunette took a blindfold out of a drawer and tied it around the blonde’s eyes and led them out the backyard.

“Wait here.” Lexa murmured as she strode away from the blonde.

Clarke heard shuffling sounds, buttons being pressed and after a while, music filled her ears. Her heart felt like it would burst when she heard a very memorable song… a song that they danced to on the beach years and years ago. For a second, she thought she knew what Lexa had been doing all along.

The brunette’s hand found hers again and walked with her towards the center of the ground. 

“Are you ready?” Lexa whispered as she aimed to untie the fold. 

“Yes.” 

The darkness that shrouded her sight was eradicated when the blindfold was gone. Flowers of different variety adorned with fairy lights that surrounded them filled her vision as she slowly twirled. Her eyes couldn’t help but tear up upon realizing her lover’s efforts and her intentions. 

“Lex….” Clarke said breathlessly. 

Lexa smiled as her eyes watered as well and pointed at the flowers. This time, Clarke noticed notes sitting atop the flowers that circled them which made her give Lexa a questioning look.

“Go ahead, read them.” the brunette softly said. 

Clarke made her way to the first note and carefully picked it up and allowed her eyes to take the writings in.

**“REASONS WHY I LOVE CLARKE GRIFFIN.”**

The first tears fell from those blue eyes after reading the content on that white paper. As she moved on to the remaining notes, her eyes were already red and puffy as she tried her hardest to keep the snot and laughter at bay. As romantic as Lexa can get, you can never shun her humor away.

 **REASON NO .1** = She puts up with my puns (well one time she walked out on me but I understand, it was a horrible pun)

 **REASON NO .2** = She’s freaking smart, not just academically but the kind that makes you think about universe and other deep things. (I can’t wait to have smart kids with you)

 **REASON NO .3** = She makes sure that I eat my vegetables (she’s a future doctor you see)

 **REASON NO .4** = She shares her gummy bears with me and only me. (I'm her fave)

 **REASON NO. 5** = I learned to love myself more because of her.

 **REASON NO .6** = I strive to give all that i can in everything that I do, she makes me that way.

 **REASON NO .7** = I understood why Noah wrote all those letters to Allie because of her.

 **REASON NO .8** =I wake up every morning excited for work because I know that I’m doing it for her and that at the end of the day, it’s all worth it coz I’ll have her in my arms. 

**REASON NO. 9** = She’s my home, my best friend and my greatest and only love. She always will be. 

**REASON NO.10** = I LOVE HER. I JUST REALLY, REALLY LOVE HER. (Words will never be enough)

As the words of the last note dawned on her, Clarke ran to Lexa and kissed her passionately, telling all the things that she couldn’t say. They still had their eyes closed when the kiss ended; it was a moment of true beauty.

“Clarke, can I say something more?” Lexa murmured as she cupped the blonde’s face and wiped the fallen tears.

“Please.”

“The reason why I was so secretive the entire time was because i was too preoccupied with this. And I had a hard time, no, a very hard time finding a stone that matched the color of your eyes, the color that I love looking into.” The brunette confessed as she placed her hand in her pocket. 

“Now that I finally have it…” Lexa said as she got down on one knee “Will you wear it and marry me?” she added as she presented a ring with a blue stone on top that perfectly resembled the color of the blonde’s eyes.

Clarke felt every bone in her body shake with happiness as new tears welled and dropped. 

“Yes, Lexa, god yes!” she exclaimed as she held her hand out for Lexa to slip the ring in. 

“I love you Clarke, I love you.” the brunette professed with tears of joy as she kissed her fiancee while wearing the biggest smile she has ever worn. 

“I love you too Alexandria. Thank you for this.” The blonde replied as kissed her with the same ferocity. 

Cheers erupted above them and when Clarke looked up, she saw their friends peering from Lexa’s bedroom window. 

“Fucking finally!” Octavia shouted as Bellamy and Jasper held her back by the hood of her shirt. 

“I call maid of honor bitches!” Raven chimed in.

“Congratulations guys!” Monty added as he gave them the thumbs up. 

“Good job!” Bellamy said with a salute.

“I’m buying you guys more of that wine that you love so much!” Jasper called out as he continued cheering them on. 

They smiled at their gang before returning to each other’s gazes.

“I think I’m gonna need to go to the hospital later, my heart’s racing too much.” 

“Let’s go together then, I feel like mine will burst. I’m sorry I didn’t take you somewhere fancier.” 

“Lexa, you’re mine and I’m yours that is what’s important. Besides, I’m glad you chose your backyard.”

“Why’s that?”

“Coz this is where I fell in love with you.” 

The only thing that Lexa could do was kiss the girl in front of her, a kiss that symbolized a new chapter in their life. She may not believe in perfection, but at that moment, she did. Clarke is perfect for her.

Drinks flowed during the celebration when the boys carried the cooler out in the yard. Raven bragged about her contribution to the plan “Do you have any idea how many bees I’ve encountered because of this?”, while Octavia danced like there’s no tomorrow. They will never forget this day, a day filled with love and laughter and the undying company of family.

========================================================================================

They called their parents later that night as they lied in bed, and they’re pretty sure that their folks cried when they told them the news. When sleep called, Clarke held Lexa in her arms as their breathing synced. 

“Hey Clarke?”

“Yes love?”

“See you down the aisle.” 

“You won’t wait for too long, I promise.” 

As those words were delivered, slumber finally took over. 

=============================================================================================

They decided to get married a year later.

And during the ceremony....Clarke didn't make it...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DUN DUN DUN DUN........


	13. WEDDING DISASTER

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i don't own anything

6 HOURS EARLIER

It was 5:48 on a Tuesday morning of July and Clarke had already beaten her alarm that was set on 6. She was getting married today to the love of her life, to her best friend Lexa. Lexa who she hasn't seen since their bachelorette party that was held five days ago. They tried to sneak out, but Octavia's ninja skills put them in place. Their phones were guarded as well, to ensure that they don't have phone sex according as Raven said. But the absence of the brunette only made Clarke more excited for the event later, for the moment that will change their lives forever.

She took the time to wander around her hotel room, her wife to be was staying in another. The skyline still held the hue of pink and blue overlapping each other as Clarke tentatively took a sip of her coffee. She wondered of what Lexa was doing right now, was she as excited as she is but remained calmed on the outside? Or was she prancing around her room, barely containing her feelings. Clarke smiled at the thought which led her eyes to the dress that was placed on the bed.

Octavia, Raven and her parents accompanied her in when she brought the dress, she went through five fittings before she found the perfect one. It was a strapless trumpet that had a sweetheart as the neckline and the length reaching the floor. She thought about what Lexa would say once she sees her in it. Of course she already knew what the brunette would deliver, but nothing would compare when she hears it in person. They bought shoes and other accessories on the same day as well then went for ice cream later on.

After admiring her gown, Clarke walked over to the full body mirror and checked her appearance. Face free of any blemish, hair as smooth as silk and eyebrows on point. She mentally thanked her parents for their good genes. Her moment was interrupted by the alarm that went off and by two bodies who tackled her on the ground.

"Bitch you're getting married today, oh my god." Octavia said as she rested her head on the blonde's chest. " Girl, your heart is pounding."

"We caught her by surprise, of course it'll pound." Raven said as she sat up and leaned on hand beside Clarke.

"Shut it Reyes."

"Shut it Reyes." Black bird mocked and stuck her tongue out. "How do you feel sunshine?"

"Like I'm buzzing." Clarke replied with a smile as she closed her eyes.

"Excited to see your bride to be?" Octavia inquired as she sat up as well.

"I don't think I can think of another word without being redundant. Are you sure I can't call her? Even just for 5 minutes?"

"We all know where that call would lead to." Raven pointed out as she flicked Clarke's nose. 

"I just can't wait anymore you know? I just wanna see her."

"And you will, you'll have the rest of your life for that." Abby chimed in as she leaned on the door frame.

"Today's the day mom, I wanna do cartwheels but I don't know how to. This feeling...it's...is this how you felt when you married dad?

"Everyone feel this way when they're about to get married to their soulmates."

Clarke smiled at her mother for the reassurance, got up and gave her a hug "You always know what to say."

"Of course I do, I'm your mother, now, how does breakfast sound? Your father's waiting."

"Perfect."

Perfect, today was gonna be perfect Clarke thought. Nothing would get in the way, she'll walk down the aisle and say I do in front of family and friends and officially become Mrs. Woods. Everything was going as planned...that was until they were halfway driving to the ceremony. 

That was when disaster struck.

=======================================================================================

Lexa was pacing in her hotel room, no scratch that, she was doing jumping jacks before Indra made her stop. The thought of seeing Clarke later on made butterflies in her stomach turn to wasps as excitement filled her veins.The day that she's wanted from the start has finally arrived. She couldn't wait to slip the ring on that finger and kiss those pink lips that she's had the honor of having. She couldn't wait to marry Clarke.

She chose to wear a suit for their special day, it was a white buttoned up that would be covered with a black vest and paired with cotton pants. The boys assisted her with it. Clarke had asked her why she didn't wanna wear a gown and she replied with "It'll be easier to carry you later." which made the girl giggle in return. Her coffee had already turned cold by the time she decided to finish it, so she settled with reviewing her vows instead. She's had it memorized already, but the thought of messing up made her re-read the paper over and over until it was like ABC. She smiled when she realized how sappy Clarke got her to be. Words like these wouldn't be possible if it wasn't for a certain blonde who made her heart race every time she saw her.

Her stupor was interrupted when a knock sounded through the door. She placed the paper down, turned the knob and was greeted by a smiling Monty. 

"Good morning Ms. Woods, Mrs. Indra Woods had asked me to accompany you to breakfast. Shall we go?" the boy joked as he held out his hand for the brunette to take.

Lexa smiled and took the offer "Can I please have one phone call with Clarke?"

"There's a reason why I was assigned to guard your phone Lex...I won't be swayed by your puppy eyes."

"But look at how nice I've been to you all these years."

"Exactly, we all know that you'd never lay a hand on me. If it was Bellamy or Jasper who was keeping your phone, you would've wrested them by now."

"And who exactly made this arrangement?"

"Reyes."

"Damn that girl."

Monty chuckled as they entered the dining area. Bellamy and Jasper were already chowing down while Indra smiled in amusement. Lexa hugged her mother as soon as she saw her.

"How's my little girl feeling?" Indra asked as she tucked a loose strand of hair behind those tiny ears.

"Very happy Ma, like I can do anything." Lexa replied as she took a deep breath and smiled.

"Love does that to you." Gustus added as he placed a plate in front of his daughter.

"Is this how you guys felt when you got hitched?"

"As you said love, like you can do anything." Indra answered as she patted the brunette's hand.

"I'm gonna marry Clarke." 

"Yes you will, now finish your breakfast so that we can get the day moving."

Lexa grinned and happily ate with the thought of seeing her girl occupying her mind. Nothing could go wrong this day. 

Or so she thought.

=====================================================================================

The ceremony was held in a resort that faced the ocean, chairs adorned both sides as a white carpet served as the partition. Peonies surrounded the place, as Lexa said years ago, always a good idea. The brunette took it all in, the sight was perfection. She was already standing in front of everyone, the cool breeze brushing the little tendril of hairs that she deliberately didn't take while she was putting on a pony tail. Everything was going according to plan, her parents, Nana, Pops, Abby, the boys and others were all beaming at her, now all that was missing was her love, her Clarke. Clarke who was supposed arrive ten minutes ago.

She felt panic rise in her throat as those 10 minutes turned into twenty. The thought of the blonde running away didn't cross her mind, it was the other possible thing that did, like Clarke getting in an accident. Heads started to turn as voices murmured, all wondering about the reason for the delay. Her heart was beating frantically as she felt vomit on the verge of release, she was about to take a step away from the place with the intention of looking for her girl when Octavia practically ran towards her.

"I'm so sorry." the girl whispered "We got in a little bit of trouble, but Clarke's here." 

"Thank god, I was about to go look for you guys." Lexa said as she let out a breath of relief.

Octavia smiled "Prepare yourself Woods." and patted her back as she ran down the aisle again.

The music started to play as flower girls made their way and scattered petals on their path with Tris leading the track. Raven, Octavia and Anya soon followed holding bouquet of Gardenias on their hands. The biggest smile adorned her face at the view but was soon replaced with tears as blue eyes met hers. Clarke who was accompanied by Jake, was making her way towards her and the word beautiful wouldn't even suffice. Clarke who had her hair down in waves, Clarke who was holding a bouquet of Sweet peas, and Clarke who was crying like her. She felt the world blur as the only one she can focus on was the love of her life. Her heart raced even faster as more tears fell from her green eyes. Raven gave her tissues when her crying became too uncontrollable as she thanked whoever invented water proof mascara.

This is the kind of happiness that she only thought existed in literature, but seeing her soul mate walk down the aisle proved her wrong big time.

Jake gave Lexa a warm hug as he handed Clarke towards her. The blonde immediately wiped the little tears that kept falling as soon as their hands met.

"Hey sap." the blonde whispered as they turned towards the pastor.

"Hey beautiful" she whispered back and kissed the girl's hand.

The pastor smiled at them both allowed the ceremony to commence "We are gathered here today...." After the exchange of rings and more tears shed in a day, it was time to say their vows. They looked at each other and the brunette gave the blonde a nod, meaning that she can go first.

"Alexandria Woods, we met at the age of seven when your family car passed by my house. You were wearing a white sweater and blue shirts while a pink headband kept your wild hair in place. I walked towards you with the intention of being your friend, but instead of saying "Hi" like any normal person would, your first words to me were "My house is bigger than your house." which challenged me and so on the first day of meeting, we argued endlessly. That's when our dynamic started. We developed a frenemy relationship as the years went on, not knowing that we loved each other all along. I couldn't even describe the happiness that I felt when I became yours and you became mine, all I knew was that I never wanted to wake up without you by my side. So Alexandria, on this day, I promise to be yours in every lifetime that our souls would meet, to take care of you, be your best friend and to love you beyond what we've known. I love you then, I love you now, and I'll love you more than forever."

They were both crying messes by the time Clarke finished reciting her vows. Lexa took a deep breathe and held Clarke's hand and delivered what she's been wanting to say from the start.

"Clarke Griffin, I first saw you through the window of my father's car. You were sitting on your porch wearing a green shirt and black shorts, you had this sunshine hair that played with the wind and i wondered how nice it would feel if I could touch it. I wanted to be your friend so badly then, but when you approached me, it was like my mind went haywire which made me say the wrong words. I don't regret it though, we had too much fun pretending that we hated each other. I always thought that it'd be you and me, but when other lovers came into our lives, we drifted apart, only to be brought back by the universe. And when you told me that you loved me for the first time in that hospital, I immediately knew that I could never let you be someone else's girl again. That's why I chose to be brave, and that bravery paid off, because now I'm marrying the love of my life in front of friends and family and I couldn't be more thankful. On this day, I promise to be yours, body and soul, to make you pancakes every morning, to be your rock and to love you until our story reaches it's ending, but I will love you beyond that. In every lifetime Clarke, it'll be you and me."

Clarke felt her heart burst with joy hearing those words from Lexa that she couldn't stop but pull her for a kiss which the brunette happily kissed her back.

"I love you." she murmured against plump lips.

"I love you too." the girl replied and kissed her again.

"With these words, I now pronounced you wife and wife, you may kiss the bride." the pastor said as Clarke and Lexa never broke apart.

=======================================================================================

The reception was filled with laughter and words of congratulations as the night went on. The cutting of the cake was eventful as Lexa decided to be her mischievous self. Instead of putting the cake in her wife's mouth, she smudge it on her nose which made the blonde retaliate in the same way. Some guests ate while others started to occupy the dance floor. Octavia dominated the floor with her sick moves as the rest of the gang bellowed in amusement. The newly weds had already danced with each other's fathers, Jake making Lexa promise to take care of her little girl and Gustus making Clarke do the same. 

"Good job Alexandria." Nana greeted her as she occupied the seat beside the brunette.

"I'm so happy Nana. I mean, look at her." Lexa said as she gestured to the blonde who was currently dancing with their pops. "I wanna cry some more but I don't want snot to clog my nose."

"Don't fight it. Hell to the snot, let all your emotions out, your wife would understand. Am i gonna see little ones soon?

Lexa laughed and rested her head on her grandmother's shoulder "We just got married Na, give us three years or so." 

"Ok but if I don't make it by then, I'm haunting your ass."

"Oh you'll make it, and you'll be the first one to hold our kid."

"You take care of each other now, you hear me?"

"Loud and clear ma'am."

Their conversation was cut short when Raven announced that it was time for the bride and bride to have their first dance. Pops led Clarke towards Lexa and sat beside his wife when Lexa took his place.

"They're so happy Luna. Clarke's perfect for her." Roan exclaimed as he held his wife's hand.

"I know dear, and I couldn't be more thankful that they met."

The couple danced to the music that played on the wedding that they attended years ago. Foreheads resting on each other, eyes closed and feet swaying to the soulful sound from the stereo."

"You happy?" the brunette asked as she held the blonde closer.

"Very, if it's possible to go beyond that, I will. You?" 

"I just married my best friend, happy wouldn't be enough to describe what I'm feeling."

They opened their eyes at the same time, green meeting blue with love making them twinkle.

"I love you so much Alexandria." Clarke whispered "I'm so lucky to be your wife."

"I love you too Clarke, i'd say it in different languages but we both know I sucked at that subject." Lexa joked which made the blonde chuckle "I'm lucky to be your wife as well."

"We're lucky to have each other." Clarke professed as she rested her head on the nook of Lexa's neck.

"We truly are." Lexa replied and kissed the blonde's head.

They danced to the music as they reveled in the moment, holding each other and whispering words of affection. They couldn't be more in love even if they tried.

=============================================================================================

"Okay as we all know, this little speech was supposed to be delivered by yours truly" Raven said as she pointed to herself "and Octavia Blake who is currently a crying mess in the corner, yes there she is. She's too overwhelmed at the moment so I have no choice but to do this all by myself. Ok, here goes." Raven exclaimed and cleared her throat. 

"We've known Clarke and Lexa since grade school days, and yes, they were assholes to each other back then." The crowd laughed which prompted the girl to continue "But we both knew that underneath that spite, love was waiting to be released. We witnessed the back and forth banter in high school, banters to the point where one walked out on the other, but our belief that they'd return to each other never faltered. Imagine our joy, as their best friends, when they finally hooked up. We're glad that we didn't stop believing coz just look at them now. They're married, so happy and very much in love that it makes me want to cry but I'm saving that for later. I guess what we're trying to convey is that, Clarke and Lexa had always belonged together. The challenges that they went through only made their relationship stronger and no matter what life threw their way, they surpassed it coz they have each other. So we're begging you, have babies soon please? We love you so much. To Clarke and Lexa!" Raven ended with a raised glass of champagne.

"To Clarke and Lexa!" the crowd reiterated.

The celebration continued with more laughs, Octavia's tears, sappy memory recalls and a blanket of happiness that covered the place. They will never forget this day.

==========================================================================================

The celebration ended with a bang, literally. They gathered at the beach as fireworks filled the sky which the ocean reflected. Lexa had her arms around Clarke as the girl leaned on her. They were simply contented on watching the show as smiles graced their faces.

Lexa drove them to their hotel a little while later and carried Clarke inside the room, bridal style with euphoria in their system. The brunette then gently laid her bride on the bed and took their shoes off.

"Hi." she whispered as they laid side by side while facing each other.

"Hi." Clarke replied and pecked those plump lips.

"So something beautiful happened today."

"Oh yeah? What is it?"

"I got married to the most perfect girl in the world."

"I bet that girl is very happy right now."

"Maybe, I know I am."

"Believe me, she is." 

They smiled at each other for a moment until Lexa decided to ask what's been bothering her.

"Hey love?"

"Yes love?"

"Why were you delayed this morning?" 

Clarke groaned and covered her face with her palm "It's so embarrassing Lex."

"We're married now, so you have to share." Lexa said as she poked the girl on her side.

"Ok ok, please stop that. During breakfast this morning, I drank milk and juice, well two glasses of milk actually and...

"And?"

"My tummy started to ache while we were on our way and dad had to return us to the hotel so that I could shit. I got diarrhea Lex."

The brunette looked at her with a serious expression for a while until her shit eating grin appeared. She bellowed so hard to the point where she was clutching her stomach.

"Oh my god Clarke! That's so pffft! I can't even....I'm sorry I shouldn't be laughing but oh my god!" 

"YOU.ARE.AN.ASSHOLE!" Clarke exclaimed as she punched the girl's arm with every word.

Lexa caught her hand and pulled her in for a kiss.

"I'm sorry, but that was adorable."

"Sure, shitting to the max on your wedding day is adorable. I had to take off my dress just so it wouldn't be ruined."

"Well....maybe we should take them off again....we don't want them stained now do we?" Lexa sultry said as she traced the girl's clavicle.

Clarke lifted the brunette's leg and rested it on hers as she cupped the girl's center, making her moan. "Ok....but shower first."

==========================================================================================

Lexa got off the bed and pulled Clarke towards her. She kissed the girl briefly before turning her around, unzipping her gown in the process. Her mouth trailed kisses from the blonde's shoulders and down her spine ass he pulled the dress down until Clarke could step out of it. Her eyes drank the sight in front of her. The blonde was wearing the very sexy lingerie that Octavia gave on her birthday. Lexa swallowed hard and bit her lip as the Clarke unclasped her bra, giving the brunette a seductive glance before pushing the girl back on the bed. Lexa gaped when the blonde bent forward and slowly slid her underwear off, giving the brunette full access to her center.

Clarke smiled when she heard the girl whimper and then knelt in front of her. Pale fingers pulled the brown hair off its ponytail as blue eyes watched those green ones flicker from her face then down to her breasts. With the curls finally free, she moved on unbuttoning the girl's vest which was then followed by her white shirt. Clarke made Lexa lie on the mattress when she unbuttoned her pants and pulled it off. A wet patch greeted her eyes as soon as the brunette's underwear got exposed. An idea formed in her mind, one that would surely frustrate Lexa.

She placed those slender legs on her shoulders while her hands cupped her wife's breasts. Lexa gave her a questioning look that soon morphed into pleasure when the blonde gave an open-mouthed kiss on her underwear while she squeezed the perky breasts.

"Clarke! Oh god!" Lexa cried out as she clutched the pillow above her head. 

The exotic feeling didn't last long though for Clarke abruptly stopped and pulled away from the her.

"Clarke, wha-"

"Shower first remember?" the blonde said and winked before walking towards the shower.

"She's gonna kill me." Lexa whispered as she hurriedly took her bra and underwear off and ran after wife, joining her in a very steamy place.

=====================================================================================

The bed was soon occupied after the couple had toweled themselves dry. Clarke was on top of Lexa as they exchanged gentle kisses. Gentle soon turned heated when the brunette's hands grasped the blonde's ass.

"Clarke....mmm!" Lexa moaned when the girl sucked on her pulse point.

"Yes?" Clarke whispered against her ear which made the brunette shudder.

"Get on....ohh...get on top of me."

"But I'm already on top, love." the blonde replied as she nipped the girl's jaw.

"I mean, fuck! Ride...ride my face!"

That made Clarke halt her teasing. She propped herself on her elbows and kissed the girl softly. "Say that again."

This time, Lexa didn't fight it. "Ride my face."

Clarke smiled at her and carefully sat up. She scooted her center closer to Lexa's waiting mouth as her hands grabbed the headboard. The brunette held her hips as she made the first lick. The action made the blonde buck and Lexa smile.

"Lex...again!" Clarke said as she ran her hand through the brunette's hair.

Lexa happily obliged and licked her pussy again, parting her slit this time.

"Fuck! oh shit!" the blonde cried out and threw her head back as Lexa's tongue alternated between licking and sucking her throbbing clit. The wonderful sensation soon turned torturous when the brunette decided to release her clit and kissed her inner thighs instead.

"Please don't stop." Clarke pleaded as she rested her forehead on the board.

"What do you want Clarke?" Lexa asked as her hands groped her wife's full breasts.

"Your tongue...I want it....inside."

Lexa nodded and pulled her closer again. "I want you to ride it once its inside...understand?"

"Yes." 

Wicked tongue lapped at her drenched cunt again and again until it probed at her entrance. 

"Inside...fuck! Now!" 

Lexa pushed with all her might and soon felt the warmth and wetness of the clenching walls.

"Oh god! Lex....oh god!"

The brunette held her hips tighter as she attempted to signal Clarke to start moving. The blonde soon understood and bucked her hips up and down. Clarke's grip on the headboard tightened as her riding turned faster. Lexa slithered her hands up and lightly played with the girl's hard nipples which caused the blonde to cry out without care. Clarke's moans and whimpers made the brunette moan as well that sent vibrations to the blonde's body.

"Lex....so good!...your tongue....fuck me!" 

Lexa held her hips again and aided her on going even faster. Clarke stole a glance down and saw her wife's face scrunched in concentration and pleasure. She made a mental note to let Lexa ride her too one of these days. Sweat broke out on both of their bodies as the scent mixed with the musky atmosphere. It didn't take long for Clarke's walls to clench even more tighter when the brunette steadied her muscle on the girl's g-spot. Lexa then took one of the blonde's hands and positioned it on her clit, Clarke got the meaning and rubbed at the same time as her riding.

The blonde's movements soon turned sloppy as she felt her climax approach. 

"Lex...my god! I'm gonna come! I'm gonna...i'm gonna....fuckkkkkkkkk!!!!!"

Clarke's cum broke like a dam which Lexa greedily drank. She helped the blonde ride out the last waves of orgasm as her tongue savored the juices that dribbled on her mouth. She slowly pulled out and laid her wife next to her. Clarke had her eyes closed as she tried to calm her breathing, Lexa always made her feel spent. She felt kisses on her legs that made its way up her stomach and finally, her lips. It was supposed to be a chaste one, but when she tasted her own cum, she pulled Lexa by the back of the neck and kissed her deeply.

The brunette broke the kiss and savored the blonde's neck as her right hand massage the left breast. She leisurely lapped at the hollow of Clarke's throat that caused the blonde to scratch her back and groan. Her mouth then traveled lower and took a hard nub in. She moaned at the taste as Clarke's hand fisted her hair to encourage her more.

"Lex...fuck! Ray...Raven said that she has something for us in the drawer." Clarke moaned out as she lavished in the sensation of the brunette's sucking.

Lexa stopped her actions and straddled the blonde. Clarke moaned again as she felt the brunette's wetness coat her belly.

"I'll get it." the brunette said and walked away from the bed and went to the drawer that was located across the side of the bed.

Blue eyes followed her movement and wondered why Lexa took so long on retrieving the object. "Lex? What's wrong?"

The girl slowly turned around and Clarke's eyes went wide at what the brunette was holding.

It was a double-ended purple dildo.

Of course it would be, it was from Raven after all, why didn't she figure it out in the first place?

Clarke groaned and covered her eyes with her hands and said "I am so sorry, I should've known. We're talking about Raven here. I'm gonna kill her and there's nothing you can say to stop me."

Lexa laughed and made her way back to her wife all the while still holding the toy. She straddled her again and whispered against the blonde's mouth "Let's use it."

===========================================================================================

Clarke was taken aback by Lexa's answer that it took her a long time to reply which made the brunette panic. 

"W-we don't have to if you don't...." Lexa said as she attempted to get off the girl but was stopped by the blonde's hands on her waist.

"Lex it's not that...it's just that I know that you haven't had one inside you before...and I don't wanna make it uncomfortable for you, this is our wedding night after all." 

The brunette softly smiled and cupped Clarke's cheek "That's why I wanna use it...I want you to be my first, Clarke."

Clarke smiled at just how much Lexa was willing to try out things with her. She ran the pad of her thumb on the girl's lower lip and said "Ok, please lie down."

Lexa did as she was told and settled herself on the mattress. The blonde took the toy from her hand and kissed her before moving away. She watched in awe and bit her lower lip as Clarke coated the bigger end of the toy with her cum, making it glisten in the process. The blonde then aligned the head of the cock on her entrance and locked her eyes with the brunette as she slowly pushed it in. They moaned together as Clarke's pussy took more and more of the cock inside her. Clarke breathed deeply as the toy finally bottomed.

"Clarke...are you alright?" Lexa whispered as the blonde sat on her heels with her hooded eyes.

"Yes...I'm gonna use my fingers first to prepare you ok?"

"Ok." 

The girl leaned forward and groped her breasts with desire which made her back bow. Those hand soon traveled lower and lower until they reached the dripping cunt of the brunette. Clarke moved two of her fingers up and down, covering them with Lexa's cum in the process. When she was satisfied, she positioned her fingers on the brunette's entrance and gently pushed in. Lexa moaned and squirm as her wife wasted no time in coaxing her juices out, she moaned even louder when a third finger was inserted. Clarke only pulled out when she was sure that the other girl was wet enough. She pulled Lexa closer and aligned her cock on her center and rubbed them together.

"Fuck!!! Clarke....oh god! Don't stop...don't stop!"

Lexa cried out as Clarke's rubbing doubled in speed.

The blonde did stop, only to probe the head at her wife's dripping entrance. "Alexandria....please look at me." Clarke softly asked as she hovered over the girl.

Blue and green locked as their breaths mingled. Lexa held on Clarke's shoulders as she waited to be filled.

"I'm gonna put it in now. Tell me if you wanna stop."

"I will, so please...do it. I wanna feel you, Clarke."

"You're so beautiful Lexa..." with those words delivered, Clarke slowly pushed in as their eyes got lost in each other. Lexa's grip on her shoulder tightened as the head was swallowed completely. The blonde stopped for a moment as she gave the other girl time to adjust to the new stretch. Her wife was breathing heavily below her with eyes closed and lips caught between her teeth.

"Baby, does it hurt?" the blonde asked as after kissing the girl's forehead.

"No..just..it's a new feeling...give me a moment love."

"Of course...take your time."

A moment later, Lexa wrapped her legs around Clarke's waist, which made the toy slide deeper. "All the way in baby...please."

Clarke smiled and devoured her mouth as she pushed the rest of her cock inside. They moaned again when the blonde reached the hilt which made the brunette's hips buck. 

"Clarke...oh god Clarke...." Lexa whimpered as she held her wife closer.

The blonde rested her head beside the brunette's as she waited for the girl to give her the go signal. She planted kisses on her cheek and whispered words of adoration in her ear. A minute or so passed and she was finally given what she's been waiting for.

"Clarke...move."

Her hips gave slow thrusts as Lexa's walls started to accept her cock without much trouble. Their eyes locked again when the brunette scratched her back and demanded to go faster.

"Clar-ke...haa...go faster! Ahh! Faster!" 

There were no need for words anymore, only loud moans and groans when hips met hips as their thrusting turned into pounding. Clarke fisted the sheet beside her wife's head and cried out when Lexa's warm mouth sucked on her nipples again. 

"Lexa! Fuck! Baby..ease up...or...ah! Or else I'm gonna come!"

"Do it! Let me see...shit! I wanna see you come Clarke."

"No..." the blonde said as she bent down and feverishly kissed her wife "Together...we come together."

Hands frantically searching for something to hold on to, hot mouths devouring each other, panting in each other's ears, cunts slapping together and bed rocking as they fucked. Clarke felt like she could explode at any moment but refused to, for Lexa's wanton moans were like music. Music that she'll hear for the rest of their lives. She felt her wife's walls clenched on her cock, making penetration difficult. So she did the only thing she can do...push harder.

"Clarke! Fuck! Im gonna come...im gonna come!!!" Lexa cried out as she felt the head of Clarke's cock hit her g-spot every time the blonde pulled out.

The blonde retracted herself from the brunette and sat back as she placed pressure with her hands under Lexa's belly button and before the girl could ask...Clarke pounded even harder.

"FUCK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Lexa screamed as her back arched off the bed. 

Clarke was relentless in her ministration. Her eyes went from worry to hungry as she focused on the way her cock got enveloped in her wife's pussy and moaned when Lexa's cum started to drip around it.

"I'm coming! Baby I'm coming!" Lexa cried in a broken moan as she threw her head back, climax taking over.

Clarke laid on top of her again and held her as her pounding became rougher. "Yes Lexa! Together! Fuck, come with me!"

Three hard thrusts later with Clarke's bloody back and Lexa's hoarse voice, they both finally achieved orgasm. The lovers held each other as their bodies continued to jerk while their breathing returned to normal. Clarke softly kissed her wife as they rode out the last twinge of their pleasure together.

"I love you Clarke." Lexa breathed out as her misty eyes got lost in the blonde's blue.

"I love you to Lexa." Clarke replied as she gently caressed her wife's face. "Did that feel good?"

The brunette smiled and answered "I wouldn't have screamed so loud if it didn't."

Clarke chuckled and kissed her again "So i did ok?"

"More than ok babe. This is a very memorable sexcapade. Maybe we can do this again?"

"As often as you want, love. Be on top of me next time."

"By next time you mean, in like, 10 minutes?"

"If you still have the stamina."

"You won't be able to walk when I'm done with you."

"Bring it, forehead."

"You're on, buttchin."

Ten minutes later, Lexa rolled them over, grinned at her wife and rode her like there's no tomorrow. She reminded herself to thank Raven once they're able to leave the bedroom.  
=======================================================================================

They faced the next day with sore bodies but with contented hearts. Lexa placed soft kisses on her wife's back that was covered in angry welts and gently woke her up. Clarke opened her eyes to the most beautiful miracle life has given her. She smiled at her wife as her hand caressed the cheekbone, the brunette smiled as well and kissed her hand in return. There was no need for words, their eyes told everything.

This is the beginning of their life together, once they're out of that hotel room, they'll no longer be Clarke and Lexa....they'll be one.

What broke all those years ago was now whole. :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> kids next? :)


	14. BUN IN THE OVEN

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i don't own anything

Leaving an old home for a new one was never easy. That’s what Clarke and Lexa felt when they moved out of their apartment three years later. Tears were shed as they spent the last night reminiscing memories, both good and bad. They took one last look at the building that served as their abode before driving away. The couple brought a house with three bedrooms located in a friendly neighborhood. The central bedroom was made into their private quarters, the second was a guest room and the third was saved for a nursery. 

Lexa immediately purchased decors and paints after Clarke underwent artificial insemination, despite that chances that the blonde may not get pregnant instantly.

“You think we need more animal stickers?” Lexa asked she assembles the crib on the floor.

Clarke smiled at her wife’s enthusiasm; the brunette was more hyped than she was. “Let’s wait for our baby to arrive, and then we can buy more.” The blonde answered as she dipped her brush on the paint container and continued covering the bare wall.

“I can’t wait to meet him or her.” the brunette softly said as she paused on her task.

Clarke turned around and saw the dreamy look in her wife’s eyes. It was enough to make her sit beside the girl. She took Lexa’s right hand and gently placed it on her stomach. “Our little one can’t wait to meet you too.”

she replied and kissed the girl’s cheek.

“I’m sorry that I can’t come with you tomorrow.” Lexa apologized as she focused her gaze on the blonde’s stomach, gently rubbing it with her hand.

“Babe, it’s ok. The presentation for your work is crucial, we understand. Just come home straight after work…we’ll be waiting for you.”

“Of course.” the brunette replied and changed her position so that her head was now on her wife’s lap as she faced her belly. “Hey baby, mommy won’t be there to see you tomorrow, but I promise, I'll clear my schedules for you so that I won’t miss anything in your life again.”

Clarke can only smile as her fingers ran through the girl’s curly hair. She couldn’t wait to see their baby, to hear its voice, to take care of it and love it forever. She couldn’t wait for her own family.

========================================================================================

After a hectic day at the office, Lexa did as what Clarke said, she went straight home. The scenario of her wife being and not being pregnant ran through her mind all throughout the drive. If the result was the latter, then they’ll try again. Pulling up on their garage, she quickly entered the house and as soon as she stepped foot in the living room, watery blue eyes met hers.

Clarke was sitting on the couch, sobbing and holding on to what looked like a pregnancy test. The brunette slowly approached the blonde, knelt in front of her and gently cupped her cheek.

“Clarke, its ok…we can try again.” Lexa softly murmured.

“No.” the girl answered with a shake of her head.

“No? It doesn’t have to be this year, we can-“

“No Lexa.”

“Baby, I don’t understand, we talked about this and-“

“I’m pregnant.” the blonde beamed as she wiped the tears that damped her cheeks.

“What?”

“We’re having a baby Lex!” Clarke exclaimed and pushed the kit towards her wife.

Lexa tentatively took the stick and when she saw two positive marks, her eyes swelled with tears as well.

“After doctor Cece told me that I was carrying our little one, I couldn’t even react properly. I was in state of disbelief that I just had to buy that kit just to be sure….we’re gonna be moms Lex.”

The brunette placed the kit aside and pulled her wife in a deep kiss. “I love you so much Clarke…I love you.” she confessed as their foreheads rested on each other.

“I love you too Alexandria.”

Lexa smiled and then leveled her head on the girl’s stomach and tenderly kissed the belly through the fabric “Hello love, we’ll see you soon…mama Clarke and I are so blessed to have you. Stay strong in their ok?”

More tears were spilled when they called their friends and family and informed them about the great news. They made love that night as a form of celebration with Lexa being so tender and careful that had Clarke whispering her name in the most softest way. The blonde woke up to a dancing brunette in their kitchen, making pancakes as always while belting to the song. She walked towards the girl and wrapped her arms around her waist.

"Good morning my love." Clarke greeted.

Lexa turned so that she was faced with her wife and replied "Good morning too, my love and to you peanut." she said as her hand found the blonde's belly again.

Clarke smiled and kissed those plump lips as her hands moved behind the girl's shirt. Lexa slowly backed them towards the counter and lifted her wife until she was sitting on top.

"Are you sure you wanna give me dessert first Mrs. Woods? You're spoiling me." the brunette teased as her hands unbuttoned the blonde's shorts.

"Eat while you can, Mrs. Woods...you'll never know how much you'll miss the taste." Clarke's sultry whisper was enough to get Lexa to kneel before her while pushing her short and underwear down.

"Thank you for the food." the brunette exclaimed and dived in.

Pancakes were neglected until they turned cold as the couple got too busy warming each other. Once finished on the counter, they occupied the couch, the wall, the floor and the shower, making love would be a feat once Clarke swells up...so why stop on one round? 

======================================================================================

Everything went well with each month that passed. Lexa however became the definition of the word strict. The fridge that was once filled with sweets and snacks was now vacated by fruits and vegetables. Clarke wasn’t even allowed to stay up too late on her days off with the brunette’s reasoning of “It’s bad for our kid.” Baby books occupied shelves, bedside tables and the blonde even found some in the bathroom, suspecting that her wife liked to read every time she went. She can only smile at the thought of how prepared Lexa was becoming.

Arguments happened once in a while, with the combination of stress from work and Clarke’s raging hormones; it just simply couldn’t be avoided. The animosity didn’t last for even an hour though, for the blonde would convince Lexa to sleep on the bed when the girl would retire on the couch. They would apologize before surrendering themselves to slumber; waking up next to each other was always worth the sorry.

The promise that Lexa made was kept when she accompanied her wife on her second and last ultrasound. The couple held hands as they waited for Doctor Cece to arrive, while the brunette’s other palm rested on the girl’s belly. Clarke smiled at the image of Lexa gently stroking her swelled stomach. She knew right then that her girl would definitely spoil their child. The trance however was broken when Cece entered the room.

“Goodmorning ladies.” The doctor greeted as she sat down next to Clarke.

“Goodmorning doc.” The couple answered back.

“How’s everything going? Any problems with morning sickness?”

“No doc, it’s actually bearable now compared to the first weeks, and Lexa here’s been making sure that I eat and drink right.”

“I’m just doing my share of the job.”

Cece smiled and took hold of the machine “You have a wonderful wife Clarke….shall we begin?”

The girl’s looked at each other and nodded at the same time as a form of a yes.

Lexa couldn’t help the tears that formed when their baby appeared on the monitor. Her heart bounced with joy as Cece pointed out the child’s anatomy and her tiny, beating heart. When Clarke squeezed her hand and smiled at her, those tears finally fell. 

“Ten toes, ten fingers and a healthy heart, your baby is perfect…would you like to know that sex?”

“Yes please.” Clarke answered excitedly.

“Mrs. and Mrs. Woods….you have a baby girl, congratulations!” 

Upon hearing those words, Lexa engulfed her wife in a tight embrace. “We’re having a daughter, love…we have a daughter.” 

“We are…yes we are.”

“I love you…so much, both of you… god I love you.”

“We love you too.”

Cece could only smile as she silently printed out the pictured of the child, such a beautiful moment of love shouldn’t be bothered.

=========================================================================================

Lexa beamed all the way home while Clarke cried some more as she stared at the sonogram, the wonderful news brought them to a new level of happiness that they thought they would never achieve. The bedroom was immediately occupied as the brunette made gentle and passionate love to her wife, which made the blonde orgasm in a silent cry. Clarke aided Lexa in her own pleasure as she stimulated her clit while whispering indecent words in her ear, it didn’t take long for the brunette to climax as well as her body arched and jerked on the bed.

After their celebration, Lexa laid in between Clarke’s legs as her lips kissed the girl’s belly over and over while whispering words of adoration.

“You’re gonna be so beautiful, my love…so beautiful and so smart just like your mama Clarke.”

The blonde heard the hint of sorrow in her wife’s voice despite the precious delivery of words, her heart ached at the fact that the only thing that Lexa will ever have of their child is her role as the other mother. The thought made her reach out and cupped the brunette’s face.

“Alexandria...” the blonde said as green eyes locked with her blue “she is yours just as much as she is mine. She may not be yours biologically but I have no doubt that you’ll love her with every fiber of your being…with every beat of your heart…and with every breath that the world will give you. You’ll love her the most and that’s more than enough to call her your own.” 

Lexa smiled as tears welled up again. She slowly crawled upwards and kissed those pink lips “Just as much as I love you.”

“And I you.” the blonde replied as the pad of her tongue ran on the girl’s lower lip.

They exchanged smiles of reassurance before Lexa continued showering their daughter with love.

“What should we name her?” the blonde asked as her fingers played with the girl’s hair.

Lexa pondered for a moment before replying with “Elysha, it means Elissa from the blessed isles.” 

“Elysha from the blessed isles…I love it.”

“Yeah?”

“Yes…Elysha Woods has a nice fit to it.”

Lexa grinned as she kissed the belly once more.

“Hey Ely, you’ll be here soon as we can’t wait to hold you. Just don’t grow up too fast once you’re out ok? I’ll give you ice cream for dessert every night if you’d only agree to my condition. Well maybe not every night but just enough times that it’ll make me your favorite mom.”

Clarke playfully smacked the girl’s head as Lexa bellowed out. “Just kidding.”

The feeling of completeness that covered the room would never compare to the day that their little girl would arrive in their world and make their family whole. Which after 9 months of waiting... Elysha finally did, weighing at 7 pounds and with golden hair adorning her head...Lexa fell in love all over again.

=============================================================================================

"Clarke...you did it, she's so beautiful. Our little one is here." Lexa whispered next to her wife as tears flowed freely while Clarke evened out her breathing after the tiring process.

"I'm so happy Lex...so very happy." the blonde answered back as her tears escaped as well.

"I'm so proud of you and I love you very much." Lexa confessed as she kissed her wife's forehead.

"I love you too...buy me gummy bears later as a reward?" Clarke joked out.

"Anything you want, my love."

Their moment was broken when they heard the soft cries of Elysha as Cece made her way towards them and placed the little girl next the blonde." 

"Hello darling, aww it's ok, your moms are here. We're so happy to finally see you and we love you very much." Clarke murmured which made Elysha stopped her crying.

Lexa smiled as she gently touched the chubby red cheeks of their daughter and said "Elysha Woods, welcome to the world." 

The couple showered their daughter with more words of affection before the nurse took Elysha away. As Lexa watched their little one disappear behind the doors, a realization suddenly struck her which made her cry harder. 

"Lexa, honey what's wrong?" 

"The universe is truly kind to us, Clarke....so kind. Not only did it give us our daughter today but it's also because..." 

"Because?"

"November 6...the date we first met....the day that the world gave me you." Lexa smiled at her as tears fell again with no signs of stopping.

Clarke took her wife's hand as she realized how truly wonderful her life is. Elysha came into their lives on the same date that they arrived in each others. Her tears streamed uncontrollably when the happiness in her heart became too much to handle. 

"I love you Alexandria...so much...I love you." the blonde said in every sob.

"I love you too Clarke...always." the brunette replied as she wiped away the tears from those blue eyes.

This is the greatest happiness that they've ever known, and if they have to go through all the pain and fights just to end in this moment again...they'd do it in a heart beat. 

======================================================================================

Luna was the first out of their family to hold their bundle of joy and Roan vowed that he's never seen his wife smile that big. Pops came next which was then followed by their parents. The gang visited the next day with gifts and cooed at the little one, Octavia even cried as Elysha was placed in her arms, she cried even harder when the little one smiled at her. Raven on the other hand declared herself as godmother while bragging that she would be the best one out there and promised the couple that there would be no explosion making in the future.

Bellamy, Jasper and Monty also had their turn on carrying the girl with their eyes misty as well. They made Elysha their new favorite girl in the group. 

Having their family and friends in the most memorable day of their lives made the girls even more happier and two days later, they left the hospital with their daughter.

Lexa opened the door for her family and said "Welcome home Elysha...welcome home." as she kissed the blonde head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Elysha grows up <3


	15. QUESTIONS

So im gonna write the time skip and i do want to put in another sinful scenes but maybe they use toys this time...would you be comfortable with that?


	16. YOU, ME, AND OUR LITTLE BEE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING 
> 
> Loves, apologies for only being able to update now, the past months have not been kind. Anyway, i hope this partially makes up for it :)

Three years after the birth of their little girl, Clarke and Lexa couldn't possibly ask for more blessings than what they already have....each other and Elysha. The tiny human who is now at three years was looking more like Clarke with each day that passes.

Lexa never felt jealousy for the little girl was much as hers as she is Clarke's. And her wife always reminded her "Just because she didn't come from you doesn't erase the fact that you are also her mother." Those words gave her the comfort that she needed whenever she doubted herself. Elysha may have the blonde's looks but boy oh boy is she ever as stubborn as the brunette and that fact always warmed Lexa's heart.

"Gummy worms" Lexa said with the most dignified look she's ever given her kid while they were sitting at the dinner table.

"Gummy bwears" Elysha replied which was followed by the Clarke griffin pout which shook Lexa's resolve a bit.

Clarke couldn't help but smile as she was cooking pancakes for her family. She always made mini size ones for Elysha with chocolate chips added. Their little banters over food was one of the blonde's favorite tune.

"Kid, listen." Lexa uttered while straightening herself. "Gummy worms are way more fun to eat, do you have any idea how elastic they are? You take one bite and you look at it and boom! You still have more left so I win."

"Mommy!" Elysha called to Clarke which made the blonde turn around "Help?"

"Cheater" the brunette squinted her eyes with a faux anger at the little one.

Clarke finished cooking the pancake and brought them over to the other two. "Did i ever tell you that mama Lexa almost ate a real worm once?" The blonde said as she placed the food on each of their plates. 

"Eww!" Elysha replied as she giggled.

"She got so drunk that she craved those gummy worms but upon realizing that we were all out, she went digging for real ones, thankfully, i saved her drunk butt." Clarke continued all the while looking at her wife as if meaning to embarrass her. 

"You swore secrecy Clarke." Lexa responded with a blank expression.

"A snake is a snake" the blonde said after showing a piece of pancake in her mouth.

"Let's buy mama Lexa lots of gummy worms so that she wouldn't have to dig again Mommy."

"Thank you for that suggestion little one, we'll be sure to do that." Clarke smiled at their child as she wiped off the syrup beside her lips.

"Thank you for the kind thought baby." Lexa beamed while gently caressing Elysha's face. "So it only goes to show that Gummy worms are better because when you get drunk, you only get to encounter harmless worms.....real live bears though....well, not so much. Do you understand baby?

Elysha tried her best to look all serious as she gave the brunette a salute "Yes maam!" 

The couple laughed at their daughters antics and as they caught each other's gaze, Lexa mouthed those three words that never failed to make Clarke's heart skip a bit. The blonde smiled and said the words back.

"Alright hurry up ladies for we still have a park to explore." Clarke reminded the two "And no Lexa, you cannot shove an entire pancake in your mouth, same goes to you Ely." 

Lexa and Ely shared a look of defeat as they slowly placed their pancakes back on their plates

It's moments like these that make Clarke see Lexa in Ely and she loves nothing more than seeing their girl grow up as a good person. She married a good one after all. She's in love and that is constant.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The trip to the park was a blast. Lexa gave Ely a piggyback ride and ran while the little one pretended that she was flying. Clarke could only laugh at the sight of her family happy and enjoying life. They met an elderly man who was kind enough to let Ely play fetch with his dog and the small bean was radiating with joy each time the ball was given back to her. And when fetch was done, they expressed their gratitude to the kind man and went on their way.

The day spent playing exhausted Ely that after her bath, she was contented to sit on Lexa's lap and rest her head on her mother's chest as Lexa read her a bedtime story. The couple took turns in reading, if one is not on that duty, then she's in charge of washing dishes. After the tale was told Lexa noticed that Ely was still awake so she thought of a way to help their daughter sleep.

"I sense someone is still awake." The brunette softly said and kissed the top of the girl's head.

"Just a little longer in Mama's arms." Ely replied with the gentlest and sleepiest voice she could muster which made Lexa want to hug her tighter. 

"Alright, mama's gonna try something that'll help you fall asleep while still in mama's arms, ok buddy?" 

"Yes mama."

Lexa took her phone out of her pocket and went to her music library, she scanned and played the tune the day that she knew that she never wanted to marry anyone else. The day that she locked eyes with Clarke and saw forever. She slowly got up and placed the phone on the bedside drawer and mildly swayed her body side by side as if dancing with Elysha. The little one rested her head on her mother's shoulder while her little arms were flailing at her side. 

As Clarke was making her way to Ely's room, she heard the music that made her braver for the future with her wife and when she saw the sight of Lexa dancing their little one to sleep, tears couldn't help but pool in her eyes. This is what contentment is like. This is what living is like. This is love. 

Lexa finally saw her and tilted hear head, indicating that the blonde should come closer.

"Is she asleep?" the brunette asked in a hush tone.

Clarke nodded her head and took Ely from Lexa while the brunette prepared the little bean's bed. Clarke continued to sway their daughter as she kissed the top of her head. When the bed was ready, the blonde tucked Ely in and made sure that she was comfortable.

Lexa turned off the music and placed her phone back in her pocket while Clarke adjusted the sheets.

"Goodnight sweetheart, mommy and mamma loves you very much." Clarke whispered as she smiled down on the sleeping nugget.

"I love you more than gummy worms." Lexa added which made the blonde snort. 

They give one final kiss on her cheek and exited the room. 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They were walking hand in hand back to their own room when Clarke stopped which made Lexa give her a concerned and questioning look.

"What's wrong?" 

"I love you."

"I know babe."

"No I mean, seeing you like that with our daughter, so gentle and god so motherly, coz you used to be a big asshole while we were growing up but now....i just love you ok?" Clarke blurted out and sighed after her confession. 

Lexa smiled and said "Prove it."

"How?"

"Dance with me?" The brunette asked with a smile. 

"Until we're grey." The blonde responded as she lead the way.

Lexa played the same music and sang along while giving pepper kisses to Clarke's neck every once in a while. The blonde was too happy to say anything else. Her heart was already screaming. And feeling Lexa's heartbeat made her aware just how wonderful her life is and she couldn't be more grateful. 

"Hey Clarke?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you too...Clarke™"

"Clarke TM?" The blonde asked with her brow furrowed.

"Yeah that way..." Lexa said while cupping the blonde's face and running her thumb on her cheek "You're mine forever." 

Clarke's knees felt so weak that she held on to her wife and kissed her with all the passion that she had.

The night ended with full bellies, a playful trip and a happy family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SIN on the next chapter, I owe you guys that much <3


	17. APOLOGIES AND MAKE-UPS

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i do not own anything

The light splatter of rain cascaded down on Lexa's car as she drove home from work. The couple have this routine where they would bring Ely to her grandmothers and grandfathers on days where they both had to work, and there were days where Lexa's schedule would end early and she would call their folks to inform them that she would be coming to pick the little one. Her job came to a halt when one of her colleagues suffered a heart attack and the meeting was postponed for the day which made her call her mother and told her all about it and that she would be fetching Ely 30 minutes from now. Indra told her to take that time to rest since she'd be the one looking after the little bean once they were home. It was only 5:30, she has time for some rest.

Exhaustion gnawed on her bones as soon as she parked the car and made her way inside their home. She was getting used to the quiet by now. The first months of their demanding jobs, which required sacrificing the time for their daughter planted this pang of guilt in them. Elyshia was only three and she shouldn't be away from her parents this often, but she saw more of her grandmas and grandpas. It got to the point where they would cry, doubting themselves if what they were doing was really for the best for the little girl. Luckily, with the good and mature advice from their friends, hope and confidence flowed in their veins once more.

Lexa slumped on their bed, told herself that she'd only nap for 30 minutes and didn't bother to set an alarm since she was too weary to search her bag. With her eyes slowly drifting off to sleep, her girls were the last thing she thought about.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Clarke was walking towards the locker room after a successful assist on a surgery. The case wasn't as complicated as her previous ones but she'd always believe that no matter how easy it was, it wasn't a reason to just slack off. This is what made her a great doctor, everything was always checked and never overlooked. She looked at the clock in the hallway and upon seeing that it was ten minutes passed nine, she was sure that her family was already asleep at some point. A smile crept on her face when she thought about the two and how excited she was just to come home and be with them. But as soon as she opened her phone and saw Abby's message...the happiness turned to dread and panic. 

**Mom: Honey, Lexa called earlier saying that she'd pick up Ely sooner than expected but it's been 4 hours and she's nowhere to be seen. We texted and called her but we got no response. We're really worried. We hope she's ok. Ely is still with us and she's already asleep. We'll drop her tomorrow morning alright dear? Do please call your wife and find out. Again we hope she's ok. We love you both.**

Not wasting anymore time, Clarke immediately dialed Lexa's number and within the first two rings the brunette picked up.

"Miss me already?" Lexa said with a sleepy voiced laced with teasing but her jovial awakening was greeted by an angry retort.

"Where the hell have you been?!" the blonde demanded with a voice ready to kill. "Our parents have been worried sick! And you were supposed to pick up Ely four hours ago." Clarke was breathing so erratically that she had to run her fingers through her hair in an attempt to calm herself down. 

"Clarke I am so sorry, I only wanted to nap for 30 minutes but I- shit i'm just sorry. I'll go and pick up Ely now-"

"Don't bother."

"Clarke I-"

"They'd drop her off tomorrow, she's already sound asleep." 

The blonde's voice had devoid of any emotion that Lexa knew that she fucked up big time.

"Clarke I was just so tired and things in the office had been so fast paced lately that-"

"There you go with your excuses. You told me that you got this, that we didn't need a nanny because you can handle this. Just tell me if you can't juggle work and our kid, I'd be happy to find a sitter."

Clarke knew that she was being too harsh but the fire in her was burning so intensely that she refused to be lenient. 

"I'm sorry again." Lexa's voice cracked as she delivered those words and Clarke was hit with the the fact that she was truly unfair but before she could mutter an apology, her wife had already hanged up.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Clarke came home to an empty house carrying a bouquet of flowers. She stopped by a flower shop on her way, knowing that it would make her apology more sincere than just words. She figured that Lexa wasn't home due to the car being gone from the driveway. She couldn't blame her, the lines she spoke were very out of line. She took a sit on their couch and pondered about what she was going to do next. A vibration from her phone startled her out from her thoughts and when she opened the message, it was her mother telling her that Lexa was there and that she had apologized and that she couldn't hide the fact that she had been crying.

Sadness filled Clarke at the image of her wife crying over a mistake that she never intended to happen. She took a deep breath and scolded herself for being so abrasive towards Lexa. The blonde decided that tomorrow couldn't wait and that she'll say her apologies now. So she grabbed the bouquet, hailed a cab and texted her mother, telling her that she'd be bringing her wife home.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Mama's really sorry." Lexa softly whispered as she sat down on the bed and gently moved the strand of curly hair away from Ely's face. She couldn't stop the tears from forming when she realized that she could tell this to their daughter in the morning and that the little one would forgive her coz she understands. She doesn't know for how long their kid would be this understanding and it scared her coz she knew that she can make a mistake again.

"I love you so much and I'm really sorry."

She kissed the rosy cheek and exited the room for she knew that she'd only burst into sobs again if she stayed any longer. With a final glance at Ely, Lexa partially closed the door and walked away.

She met Abby in the kitchen, there was only two of them left since Jake had gone to bed and her parents went back to their own home after Lexa explained as to why she was very late. The older Griffin gave her a sympathetic smile and offered to make her tea which she gladly accepted. 

Abby noticed that she was beating herself up too much about this, the brunette was staring at her cup more than she was actually taking a sip from it.

"Lexa, you know that Ely wouldn't be mad at you right?"

"Did she ask for me?"

"Yes."

"She probably sulked huh?"

"No. She said that you were probably late coz you're working super hard to buy her more gummy worms. She doesn't resent you Lexa."

Lexa slowly tilted her head and looked at her mother-in-law and responded " I know and that breaks my heart, coz she'd be willing to forgive me just like that."

"She's three years old, she doesn't fully grasp this thing just yet. And Lexa, you were tired because you were working to provide for your family. It's understandable as to why this happened."

"You're not mad?"

"I'd only be mad if you were late because you were drinking than actually taking care of your daughter. You love Ely too much to choose alcohol over her. As parents, sometimes we do things for our children that makes us sacrifice the want to be with them in order to give them what they need. And that's what you're doing Alexandria. Do you get it?" 

"Yes, thank you Abby. I really needed to hear that."

The older woman gave her smile which she returned.

Small relief made its way into Lexa's system as Abby gave her comfort. She was right, she didn't mean to mess up and that this mistake barely even scratched her relationship with their daughter...Clarke however.

As soon as she thought about the blonde, the doorbell rang and Abby excused herself. And when the woman walked back in the kitchen, Clarke was with her, carrying a bouquet of flowers holding an unspoken apology in her eyes that Lexa was ready to accept in a heartbeat. 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The blonde sat down to where Abby had. She took in the sight of the other girl and saw her puffy eyes and the guilt in her chest only increased ten folds. She slowly took Lexa's hand in hers and only when the brunette laced their fingers together did Clarke spoke. 

"I'm sorry for the things I've said. Would it be ok if we go back home and talk about it?" 

Lexa gave a small nod and that was enough for Clarke. She stood up and made her way to Ely and bid their little girl goodbye and I love you. When the blonde was done, Lexa said her farewell as well. She made an internal promise to make it up for their daughter tomorrow.

The brunette thanked Abby once again for being so kind, the older woman gave her a hug in which Lexa melted to. They bid her goodbye and walked towards Lexa's car. 

"Thank you for the flowers." The brunette spoke once they were on the drive back.

Clarke offered a small smile as she looked at her and said " An apology for you wouldn't be complete without them. I'm really sorry for being an ass Lex, I was very harsh and I didn't even consider the fact that you're tired from work too. I know that you declined on getting a nanny coz you don't want Ely to think that we're choosing our careers over her but Lex, we gotta be practical. Our parents won't be there all the time since they're enjoying the luxury of being pensioned. And I'm sure that Ely wouldn't think that we're neglecting her, we just gotta talk to her and make her see our point."

"Clarke it's ok, sometimes when we're very angry, we say things that we don't mean. And even if i didn't mean to do this, I was still careless. Setting my alarm would've prevented worries from all of you and I apologize once more. This won't happen again. And yes, I agree with the nanny thing, it would help a lot actually. Thank you. Maybe we can explain to our little one once she's a little older? I mean she's only three." Lexa's grip on the steering wheel tightened as she delivered those words, and when the blonde agreed and told her she believed her, her grip loosened and breathing was much more easier.

"I still have one more apology left." Clarke said with her eyes trained on the road.

Lexa gave her a second glance, confused as to why another sorry was needed. "Clarke there's really no need for another-"

When Clarke placed her hand on the brunette's thigh and caressed it did Lexa get her wife's point. 

"Lexa, i still need to apologize." Clarke slowly uttered as her hand neared the brunette's center. 

Lexa bit her lip in anticipation....she couldn't drive fast enough. 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Clarke took Lexa's hand when they finally arrived home and made their way to the bedroom. Sex wasn't scheduled due to the fact that they have demanding jobs. There were times when they would try but called surrender not even an hour later for sleep was calling. There was a time were Raven and Octavia volunteered to look after Ely so that the couple could have their "time" and when they came back, their daughter told them that she knows what they did.

Lexa went wide-eyed and Clarke gathered the courage to ask to which Ely innocently replied " Auntie Raven said you ate each other's tacos." 

Clarke wasn't sure if she wanted to die or kill Raven. "Yes, we made each other tacos and we ate them." 

"Well that's good, you keep each other full." Ely responded with a grin and took off to play with her toys.

Raven Reyes received a lot of glares and arm punching the following day.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The blonde's hands were roaming Lexa's side as she trapped the brunette on the door and basked in her wife's moans. The kiss was slow and deliberate with Clarke setting the pace. It was soft at first with only their lips touching, but when the blonde's tongue poked at Lexa's lips, the brunette opened her mouth and greedily tasted Clarke's tongue. The urge to touch the other girl became too much for Lexa that she raised her hands and groped Clarke's breast, but before she could even get a moan out of the girl, Clarke's hands held hers and pinned them on the door.

The blonde moved her head to Lexa's side and nibbled on her earlobe and then whispered "Let me take care of you."

Clarke's voice was so husky that Lexa was positive that she was already drenched. The blonde's voice was enough to make her come without even clit stimulation. That's the power Clarke has over her. And she would be a fool to fight it.

Clarke made her sit on the bed while the blonde teasingly stripped off of her clothes. She didn't miss the way Lexa's breathing becoming ragged or the way she swallowed or how her fists clenched the sheet. After getting rid of her constraints Clarke knelt in front of the brunette and said "This is for my outburst."

"It better hit the spot." Lexa quipped, feeling a lot better than she had been earlier. 

Clarke gave her a wicked smile which excited Lexa more "Anything for your forgiveness." 

Fast hands discarded the brunette's clothing and when they were all gone, Clarke pushed Lexa to lie down on the bed and assaulted her center with fast licks. 

"Shit Clarke!" Lexa moaned as her hands held on to the blonde locks.

Not wanting the other girl to come too fast, Clarke slowed her pace and teased the girl more. She suckled on each of her lips while moaning, making Lexa moan louder. She then made a circular motion on the girl's entrance, probed it but never entering. She enjoyed the way Lexa's hole fluttered, the small gush of liquid coming out of it, Clarke couldn't resist to taste and so she did. She pushed her tongue inside but only to the tip.

"Oh god Clarke....please deeper." Lexa begged while bucking her hips, hoping to get more of the blonde's tongue inside.

But Clarke was in control so she held the girl's hips and deny the girl of her begging. She made circular motions with the tip of her tongue again and moaned when the taste invaded it. Lexa was already grunting with pleasure which only made Clarke want to do more.

After a minute of south pleasure, she kissed her way up her wife's chest. She heard the almost erratic pace of Lexa's heartbeat, the sweat that had covered the smooth skin and the hardened nipples that made her want to suck them.

Lexa urged her on by gently running those long fingers in her blonde hair. Clarke gave open mouthed kisses on the brunette's breasts, making sure to suckle on each nipple before releasing them with a pop.

"Clarke....more, please baby. Suck on them." 

The blonde darted her tongue out, licked once and twice on Lexa's right nipple and then sucked hard. 

"Fuck!" The brunette screamed as Clarke showed no sign of relenting with her tongue. 

Lexa's euphoria only heightened when the blonde grind her center with hers. The motion was so fast the their headboard was hitting the wall, making noises the competed with her moans. The brunette was at her peak when her wife stopped.

"Clarke...please....no more teasing." Lexa pleaded, evident of tears in her eyes from the intense pleasure Clarke delivered.

The blonde didn't utter a word, she placed a pillow beside Lexa and gently rolled her on her stomach, elevating her hips. Clarke placed open mouthed kisses on Lexa's back with the occasional bites and the brunette wasn't shy with letting Clarke know how good it felt. Her exhaustion from her shift turned to vigor just from hearing Lexa.

When she mapped out Lexa's back, she moved on top on the girl and straddled her left thigh. The brunette felt how wet her wife was which only made more liquid come out of her. Clarke lent down and kissed Lexa's neck eliciting more moans from the pent up girl. The blonde's finger slowly traced Lexa's lower lip and when the brunette become daring enough to lick the finger...Clarke pushed it in her mouth and said "Suck."

Lexa obliged and turned her head to the side so that Clarke could have a better view. The image of her finger soaking wet and the way Lexa sounded while she was sucking made the blonde grind her pussy on the girl's thigh. The harder Lexa sucked, the harder her grinding. The brunette wanted more so she took Clarke's middle finger and sucked on it too, adding to her own pleasure. 

"That's it Lexa.....fuck that's it." 

Clarke pushed her fingers in and out and when she had had enough, she pulled them out from Lexa's mouth and teased no more. She pushed Lexa's long legs apart a little more further and then descended her pointing finger on the brunette's drenched pussy and entered her in one single thrust.

"Clarke! Fuck!" Lexa screamed as her hips moved on their own accord. 

The blonde started slow but then increased her pace when she felt Lexa's walls tighten. The sight of her wife's pussy engulfing her finger made her moan along. She also noticed the puckering of the other hole. Clarke slowly pulled out and before Lexa could protest, a moan was ripped from her throat when the blonde's middle finger circled and probe her asshole.

"Lex....tell me if you want me to stop." Clarke asked, concerned that she had gone too far, but judging from the way Lexa was panting and moaning proved her wrong.

"No, oh god baby, that feels good! Inside...ahh...put it inside."

With those words loose, Clarke got off the bed and searched their drawer for water based lube. She generously applied some on her finger and then probed once, twice before slowly and gently pushing her middle finger in Lexa's ass. She was only an inch deep when Lexa demanded for more.

"Ohhh fuck....oh fuck!" The brunette cried out when Clarke was all the way inside. 

Clarke had to take a deep breath, seeing Lexa this way made her wan to explode, to just lose control and fuck her hard. But this is Lexa's first time there and hurting her wife will never be an option. She went back to kissing her wife's neck while she moved in and out. Lexa was a sobbing mess at this point from all that sensation and she moaned and whimpered louder every time Clarke's finger plunged back in. 

Not wanting her wife's pussy to be left out....Clarke sultry whispered "Finger yourself Lexa." 

The brunette didn't need to be told twice, she adjusted her position until she was comfortable enough and thrusted two fingers inside herself. 

"Clarke....yes...oh fuck yes! I feel so full." Lexa moaned out while her other hand gripped the sheet. 

"Move with me baby." 

Lexa did as she was told. She timed her thrusting along with Clarke's and the feeling of both of her holes being filled caused Lexa's tears to fall. She didn't expect that this would be this good. 

"Lexa....this is so sexy.....god you look fucking sexy." The blonde moaned out to the sight of their fingers moving together. 

"Please faster....ahh! I'm so close Clarke, im so close!" 

Clarke positioned herself and drove faster than before and felt Lexa's asshole flutter. The feeling wasn't the same as when she was fingering her wife's pussy and this new one made her even wetter. The sound didn't help either, that squelch of the brunette's ass and pussy made Clarke bite her lips to the point where it became painful.

Their movements made the bed creak and hit the wall even louder. Sweats on their body covered them almost like clothing. They know it's not because of the heat. It's the passion of love making, and it's so fierce.

Their moans mixed together, almost like a harmony and a few more hard thrust and Lexa was a goner.

"Clarke! Oh Clarke! I'm coming! I'm coming!"

"Don't hold back baby, let go." 

And Lexa did, like never before. She fingered herself to the point of release just as Clarke did the same with her ass, her screams were louder and the way she gushed out was so intense that it made Clarke touch herself until she too reached her peak. 

Heavy breathing filled the room and the lack of words wasn't even alarming....they were content with lying side by side with lazy smiles on their faces. Forgiveness was given and lessons were learned, what's there left to worry about?

Before sleep could take over....only three words were whispered.

"I love you."


	18. ELY FINDS A NANNY

"Ely you do understand why we're doing this right?" Clarke asked as she scrubbed their daughter in the tub while Lexa took care of the dishes.

The little one gathered a handful of bubbles and applied them on her face and answered her mother with a grin " Yup, so you can take care of me better right mommy?"

Clarke's heart swelled given by how much understanding their daughter had. She remembered the conversation she had with her wife years ago where they were separated and the craving for the other became too much that she questioned whether it was all worth it. Of course, Lexa being Lexa, reasoned with her and told her that they were sacrificing this much for their future kids. Kids, she wondered how soon is too soon to add another Woods into the family.

"Yes, Mommy and Mama are working very hard for you. But we promise, during our days off, we'll be together. Is that alright baby?"

Ely gave her mother a thumbs up and replied "More than ok."

Clarke smiled at the gesture and said "I'm proud of you, you know?" She uttered as she held their daughter's hand and looked at her with so much affection. " You make it so easy."

"I'm proud of you too mommy." "Ely replied and held her mother's hand tighter. " You make grilled cheese so cheesy."

That answer broke a laugh from the blonde that she didn't notice her wife coming in the room.

"Oh god, you sound just like your Mama." Clarke confessed as she washed the suds off Ely.

"Well duh." Lexa added as she crouched down beside the tub and poked Ely's face "I am also her mother." She proudly stated gave a fist bump to the little girl.

"Don't tell me you guys have a secret handshake too." The blonde asked as she took the towel from the railing and held it open and wrapped Ely with it.

"Yes we do." The brunette answered while taking the girl from Clarke. "But you're not allowed to see it." Lexa added while pinching Clarke's cheeks.

"Mama's right." Ely answered nodding "A secret is a secret."

"I think we're raising a Hufflepuff here." Clarke said as she ran her fingers through the girl's hair.

"Then we have nothing to worry about." Lexa replied with a smile and gave Ely a soft kiss.

They exited the bathroom, toweled Ely dry and read her a bedtime story until she bid the world goodnight.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The process of finding a nanny proved to be a piece of cake since the agency recommended more the eligible candidates. As the researched said, it is important to see the interaction of your child with the soon to be nanny and as to the couples observations, Maya Vie got along with Ely the most.

"Wanna see my drawing?" The little one peered up from where she was sitting to address Maya.

"That would be lovely, thank you." Maya answered with a smile and sat beside Ely as the girl passed her paper on the coffee table. "Ely, this is amazing."

The drawing was only scribbles of lines and shapes but who would be an asshole to a three year old kid doing her best?"

"I'm practicing so that I can draw better. But i can count to 20 now, wanna hear?" The little one beamed with pride to her soon to be nanny to which Maya eagerly said yes to.

Clarke and Lexa watched from the couch with smiles on their faces as the two interacted. It warmed their hearts to see their daughter this way, happy and social. When it came to tantrums, Ely barely had any. She was a bit stubborn with her veggies but when Lexa pretended she could no longer see her, Ely ate her broccoli so fast and almost cried thinking that it wasn't working. But after she cleaned her plate, Lexa assured her that she can see her now and from that day on, Ely always asked for veggies with her meals to which Clarke was more than ok with.

"Ok so here i go 1...2..." Ely held her fingers up and closed them she counted on. When she reached the number ten, she scooted backwards and continued to count with her toes as her finger pointed to each one. "11...12...13..."

Laughter echoed through the house at how adorable the little girl was being. Clarke rested her head on her wife's shoulders and whispered "I guess she got that from you too."

The brunette kissed the blonde hair and replied "A little girl smart enough to find a way to make things work? She definitely got that from you."

Clarke's heart swelled at the answer and held her wife tighter to which Lexa gave into.

"18...19..20! I did it!" Ely exclaimed as she stood up all mighty from her accomplishment.

The adults clapped and gave her praises to which the little one clapped as well while grinning.

"That's very good Ely, think you can count to 30 next time?" Maya challenged to which Ely innocently replied.

"But I only have 10 toes."

Laughter once again tore from their throats, Ely, not willing to give up, quickly gave her solution. " Oh i know! Why don't you hold your fingers next time so i can count to 30?"

They were beyond jovial with just how Ely handled a challenged. They saw the stubbornness from Lexa and the brains from Clarke.

"Well that would only work if you want Maya to come back and be your nanny." Clarke said as she straightened herself up.

"Maya please come back and be my nanny. Pleeeeaaaaseeeeee." The little one pleaded with a pout and those puppy eyes that would melt anyone's heart.

"That wouldn't be a problem." Maya answered and Ely leaped into her arms uttering her thank you's and the older girl welcomed them all.

The couple gave each other a knowing look that they have found someone trustworthy enough of handling their daughter. Ely hugged Maya goodbye at the end of the day and the couple soon contacted the agency . A few days later, they gave Maya the list of schedules as to when she'd be working and when she wouldn't be and their numbers as well as their parents's in case of emergencies. Ely lead the tour around the house and the adults followed willingly as she blabbed about the section of their home. Clarke gave a silent prayer to let their daughter stay this way for long time.

Ely really took a liking to Maya, even offering to share her broccoli with the older girl while they were having lunch just in case her nanny wanted more. As soon as Monday came, Maya started her job and the couple didn't have any complaints since Maya updated them through out the happenings of the day. The first week turned into the first month and Maya soon became another member of their little family.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I can hear you thinking." Lexa whispered as she opened one eye to look at her wife.

"Sorry, was I thinking too loud?" Clarke replied and turned to face the brunette.

"No, but an awake Clarke at 2 a.m. means that something is swimming through that head of yours." Lexa stated as she gently ran her hands up and down the blonde's arm. "Wanna tell me about it?"

Clarke sighed and scooted closer to her girl "How do you feel about another baby?" The blonde bit her lip in anticipation of what her wife was gonna say.

A slow smile crept on Lexa's face and leaned in to give her wife a kiss. Clarke immediately responded and soon Lexa was on top of her grinding their centers together.

"Lexa....ahhhh....so what do you....ahh!" The blonde could barely finish reiterating her question since the brunette's pace was turning harder and faster by the second.

"Clarke, I'm starting now, what do you think my answer would be?" Lexa responded and bent down to kiss her wife's neck.

"But like when?" Clarke asked as she threaded her fingers in the curly locks.

Lexa halted her action and leaned on her elbows and said " After Ely turns four, I think a three year gap wouldn't be so bad?"

"Ok." Clarke replied with a smile and pecked her wife's lips.

"And Clarke?"

"Yeah?"

"I want to carry our baby this time. Would that be alright?"

"You just want to avoid drinking that coffee in your building." The blonde teased, remembering how Lexa told her that the office coffee sucked.

"No, I just don't wanna deprive you of any more wine. I should've recorded how grumpy you were during the first months without it."

"Ok that's reasonable. Again, are you sure? Labor can be very painful." Clarke asked, concern etched on her face.

"So? It's for my family. It'll all be worth it. Besides, I'll just use the mind over matter trick and I wouldn't even feel a thing." Lexa reassured her wife while wiggling her eyebrows.

"Sure coz the worked greatly that time you had diarrhea and kept insisting that we finish the movie and guess how that ended up." The blonde repleied sarcastically all the while fighting a snort that was threatening to burst out.

"Sometimes I wish you'd stop talking."

"Make me." Clarke challenged as she glided her finger on Lexa's lower lip.

"Oh I will." Lexa firmly stated and gave Clarke a kiss that took her breath away.

After their mild to intense love making, Clarke placed her palm on a sleeping Lexa's stomach and whispered "I can't wait."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SINNNNNN next chapter <3


	19. SOMEONE'S OLD

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sin <3

4 months had passed since Maya came into their lives and the girl was doing more than what a nanny should. Lexa started to give lessons to the little one, making her identify colors and letters while Clarke taught her about the planets. When Ely asked for reviews, Maya eagerly presented herself. If they were not in the park feeding the fishes and ducks, they were at home, reviewing Ely's lessons.

Clarke came home one day and caught the two in the middle of it and as much as it made her happy that Maya was doing this, she voiced out her concern. She worried that this might be too much for the other girl and that it was ok to say no. All worries went down the drain when Maya reassured her that she was doing this out of her own want.

Honestly, Maya was one big blessing.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In the lapse of that time brought July, the month of Alexandria's birth. She asked Clarke for no fancy parties, just a small gathering of their friends and family was enough. When the blonde inquired as to why, Lexa replied "You wanna wash that many dishes?"

"We'll wash them together, it would be over before we know it."

"Uhh it would be my birthday so I should be treated like royalty." Lexa replied as she sat up on the kitchen counter with that grin that Clarke knew she's already lost.

But she refused to go down this time and thought of a retort.

"Well I guess no birthday sex then, since I know royals have more important things to do for the masses." Clarke flawlessly delivered and started to walk out of the room.

"Clarke baby I was kidding, I'll help wash the dishes." The brunette called out, following close behind her. Desperate to change her wife's mind.

"Too late." Clarke said along with a victorious laugh.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Clarke took Ely with her as they went shopping for the ingredients for the party and for Lexa's gift. The little one made a drawing of gummy worms the night before on a piece of paper and brought it with her coz she didn't wanna forget to buy real ones for her Mama. Clarke laughed every time she heard the paper being taken in and out of Ely's pocket as the little girl made sure that it was still with her.

They made their way into the supermarket with little Ely trotting as she hummed. Clarke took out a cart and lifted Ely and placed her on the upper section of it. Ely couldn't keep still, turning her head left and right, afraid that they might miss the candy section. Her mother reassured her that they would never forget the most important one on the list and that calmed the little bean.

When they finally reached the candy section, Ely beamed at the sight of gummy worms. She chose the pack that contained more of the color blue since it was her Mama's favorite color. Clarke knew the reason why.

After the grocery, they made their way on the upper floors and searched for Lexa's gift. Her wife had told her before that there was no need to give her anything. She was contented with the ring that Clarke gave her years ago even before they got married. But Clarke explained that she wanted to do something special for her and so Lexa relented. They roamed around for a while and when blue eyes saw it, she didn't hesitate to buy it.

Ely helped, well more like played with the wrappings when they got home. She asked her mom to also wrap her present for Lexa, wanting to surprise the girl. She also asked the blonde to hide her gift very well since Mama Lexa was a very good finder and her swore to never tell. Clarke placed her hand on her heart and said her oath to be silent.

The little one didn't fall asleep as soon as bedtime came, excitement running in her veins.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The special day came and even before Lexa could wake on her own, she was awoken with tiny kisses on her cheek and giggles filling her ear. She smiled and opened her eyes to the sight of their daughter smiling back, wearing her raccoon onesie. She moved in a sitting position and cradled Ely as she tickled her sides and showered her with kisses.

The little one laughed and accepted defeat "I give Mama, I give!"

"Nope, you stole a lot of kisses from me, I have to kiss you more." Lexa said and continued with making the little one squeal.

Ely tried her hardest to escape but it was no use but soon Lexa stopped and when they set eyes on each other, they smiled once more.

"Happy Brithday Mama." Ely whispered as if it was some dark secret.

"Thank you so much baby." Lexa whispered back and hugged the little one.

Clarke melted at the sight of the two. She usually saw them being thunderous and playing but moments like this, where the loudest sound was the love of a mother for her child was her favorite. Lexa with her eyes closed and Ely basking in the comfort of her mother. She decided to proceed, carrying a cup of coffee in her hand and made her presence known.

"Good morning love."

The two girls pulled back from the hug and beamed at her. Ely sat in front of Lexa while Clarke occupied the space next to her wife and handed her the cup. Lexa took a sip and replied "Good morning too, love."

"Good morning to me too...love?" Ely added, clearly unaware of what she was saying.

The couple laughed and took the little one and made her sit between them.

"Happy Birthday." Clarke greeted as she wiped away the sleep from the brunette's eyes.

Lexa leaned in to the touch and said "Thank you, this is the best birthday ever."

"You say that every year."

"I only say the truth. Waking up to see my beautiful wife" Lexa proclaimed as she gave Clarke a chaste kiss "and my very beautiful daughter" she continued as she kissed Ely's forehead which made the girl giggle "Who can tell me that I'm wrong?"

Clarke could only give her wife heart eyes in response as Lexa did the same. Ely could only look back and forth to her parents and when it got too long, she spoke out.

"Can I give Mama her present now?"

The couple broke the trance and set their attention on the little girl.

"You got me a present?" Lexa asked as if in disbelief of what she heard as she moved Ely on her lap.

"Yuppp!"

"Well I thought that you were my present?" The brunette played on and pretended to search the girl "I'm sure I can find a greeting card on you somewhere."

Ely laughed again and said "Noooo I'm not! Mommy please get it pleaaaseee."

The blonde kissed her on her pink cheeks and stood up to retrieve the gift. When she reached the bedroom door, Ely ran up to her, said her thank you and hurried back to Lexa.

"Open it! open it!" Ely said as she jumped up and down the bed.

Lexa carefully tore the wrapper off and when she saw the content, she let out an "awwwwww" and hugged Ely once more while saying her gratitude.

"Thank you so much baby, I love it very much."

"You're welcome Mama."

Clarke sat beside them once again and Lexa immediately wrapped her arm around her shoulder as the blonde head rested on. The three of them ate the gummy worms, relishing in this moment of three before the day would bring the others.

"I love you." Lexa said and kissed Clarke's head.

"I love you too." Clarke replied and placed a lingering kiss on her cheek.

Ely was too busy eating the candy to notice the loving look her mothers were giving her. With or without words, she knew she was loved nonetheless.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The morning turned into the afternoon and the party was at full swing. Luna and Roan came and immediately asked for Ely after greeting Lexa. The little girl was beside her mama as she heard her great grandparents. The old couple took her to the backyard where she sat on Roan's lap as she recited her alphabet for them. Luna's heart swelled with pride and joy upon hearing the little one blab out.

Their parents were there earlier than the others and helped with the food preparations. Indra and Clarke went back and forth on scolding Lexa for eating the raw cake batter. The others could only laugh as they heard the commotion. Lexa's name was the most vocalized in the house.

The gang arrived the same time as Maya to which Jasper was quick to flirt with. They got along fast enough that they even sat beside each other when the time to eat came. Laughter and embarrassing memories circled the table as the exchange went on and on. At some point, Lexa had to lean back and take a look at all the people she loves. She was truly lucky.

Gifts were given by their parents and grandparents but the gang held on to theirs, saying that they were saving the best for last. They asked if it was ok to have their own after party since it had been a while since the gang was complete. Everyone gave their approval and Indra volunteered to look after Ely for the meantime.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"We are gathered here today to celebrate Lexa's another step towards wrinkles." Raven said as they were gathered back in the yard. The group laughed, truly missing these jabs and bickers. "I wouldn't say how old you are now coz the last time I did, you glared at me the whole night."

"I was drunk babe!" Lexa defended herself "You know I love you."

"I love you too, and because I love you so much, I would like to give you this gift. I promise it's not a dildo."

"Raven!" Clarke said, fighting the laugh that was in her throat.

The gang didn't though and Lexa actually felt herself blushing as she saw Jasper highfived Octavia as he fell back on the ground, apparently amused. Bellamy and Monty were least trying their best to keep the joy in the minimum but they failed still. She took what Raven handed her and asked with her eyes if it was ok to open it in which Raven gave confirmation through a smile and a nod.

A book filled with pictures of them was in the brunette's sight. Pages after pages were covered in memories of her and Clarke growing up, to the part where the gang was formed and to the day where Ely came along. She laughed as her eyes got wet upon seeing the descriptions that Raven had written on their individual pics.

 **Lexa** : Flower hoe. Loves Clarke and Ely to the moon and back. Doesn't believe in salmonella. Not prettier than me though.

 **Clarke** : Hates group projects unless she's the leader. Sexy Mom friend. Once cried with how much she loves Lexa and Ely. Still not prettier than me.

 **Octavia** : Parkour. The human version of baking soda filled with vinegar. Can't sheath her practice sword back into its case. A duh still not prettier than me.

 **Bellamy** : Dad. Mythology nerd. "I will not take your drunk asses home" Does anyway.

 **Jasper** : Chick magnet of the opposite pole. Once swinged too high and hit his chest which earned a lecture from Clarke. My brilliant boy.

 **Monty** : I would like to thank Mr. and Mrs. Green for giving birth to you, you perfect cinnamon roll.

 **Raven** : THE PRETTIEST™ <3

But underneath the humor of the page, the words on the bottom was what struck Lexa the most. Raven wrote "My family" and she couldn't help but tear up more. She wiped her eyes after reading those and thanked Raven as they hugged each other. Octavia stood up next and said her piece.

"Lexa, first of all, Happy birthday. I'm glad that we reached this point in our lives with you. Thank you for taking care of Clarke and for not letting me parkour that night I was drunk and stopped Raven from stealing horses. This isn't much but I hope you like it."

Octavia crouched back down and grabbed her gift to which the brunette welcomed with a warm smile. The box contained a leather jacket which was obviously not cheap. Lexa beamed and cooed at the feel and said her gratitude to the girl.

"O, you have no idea how much this would make me look."

"I've always said leather was your thing. Goodluck being more sexy."

Jasper and Monty were next and gave two packages to Lexa.

"For nights when the weather is cold." Monty said as he handed his gift to the brunette.

"Or for when you just feel like getting drunk." Jasper quipped.

"They're not from our set of concoctions but we hope you'd enjoy them nonetheless." Monty added.

Lexa was now cradling two expensive bottles of wine in her arms as she gave her thanks to the boys. Oh she would definitely enjoy them. Maybe on Clarke even.

"Boys, I will not waste one drop."

Bellamy gave his present next, he stood up, cleared his throat as if he was about to make an important speech and said "Lexa, my flower loving buddy, I went to Morocco just months ago and when I saw this shop, I could only think of you. I hope you'll like this."

"You brought me a shop?" Lexa joked as Bellamy handed her a bag "Is it one of those bigger on the inside shops?"

Bellamy chuckled and said "Just open it you idiot."

Lexa gingerly opened the bag and saw that it had 6 bottles of rose water. She set the gift down and hugged Bell, moved by his thoughtfulness. "Thanks buddy."

"You're welcome." Bellamy responded and smiled as the hug ended.

"Hey Clarke" Raven called out "It's your turn."

"I'll give my present later." The blonde innocently responded, failing to realize the sexual innuendo in it.

"OHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Raven dragged out as the rest of the gang laughed once again. Lexa covered her mouth with her hands in an attempt to stifle her cackling.

Clarke was confused for a good minute until realization dawned on her. "Oh screw you Reyes!"

The rest of the night was spent with more stories, hysterics and the unavoidable "I love you guys."

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Clarke was tenderly caressing Lexa's stomach as they laid in the tub. The rose petal extracts that they got from Bellamy added that posh that made them feel fancy. The brunette was contented being in the arms of her love as the vanilla scented candle filled the room. The day went as blissful as she had hoped to be and she prayed that next year would take no one away.

Soft lips traveled from the expanse of her shoulders up to her neck which made her scoot closer to the blonde. Lexa intertwined her right hand with Clarke's and brought it up to her mouth and gave it a gentle kiss.

"Clarke?" Lexa called out as the blonde continued her actions.

"Yes love?"

Lexa extracted herself from the girl's hold and slowly turned to face her. She lifted her hand and stroked the blonde's cheek and leaned in for a kiss. Clarke allowed Lexa to control the pace of it. It was one of their softest kisses, as gentle as an unspoken gratitude.

When the brunette broke the kiss, she gave her wife a smile and returned to her previous position.

"What was that for?"

"Just a thank you."

"For the party and the gifts?"

"Those included but not before them."

"Ok so please do tell what you're thankful for." Clarke asked as she nuzzled her face in the crook of her wife's neck.

"First of all, I wanna thank you for staying with me all these years."

Clarke gave her neck a peppered kiss and uttered "You're welcome. What's next?"

"For agreeing to be my wife." The brunette softly confessed as she traced Clarke's ring finger.

"I didn't agree, I was charmed by a girl named Alexandria."

Lexa giggled and retorted "I know I'm charming."

Clarke waded her hand in the water and whisked on the brunette's face "Jerk. Continue."

"Thank you for giving me Ely, the greatest gift I have ever received."

Clarke didn't come up with a witty response to that one, she simply held her wife tighter and said "You gave me her too. She wouldn't be our Ely without you."

Lexa's heart warmed upon hearing that, knowing that Ely is who she is partly because of her "Thank you, Clarke."

"You're welcome, love. Is that all?"

"No, I wanna thank you the most for loving me in the first place. I wasn't easy Clarke, but you stuck with me."

"I told you, I'm in this until we're grey. And so far, I have yet to find a grey hair on you, forehead."

A giggle broke out from Lexa and she played along "Oh yeah buttchin?"

"Yeah."

"Kindly recheck Mrs. Woods."

Clarke smiled and pushed Lexa back until her head was in her view. She took the wavy locks out from its bun and inspected for the anomaly. When she still found none, she pulled the brunette back into her and said "Not a grey strand in sight."

"So does that mean that we still have years to go?"

"Not years...lifetimes."

At that soft confession, Lexa turned around and said "In every lifetime...you and me?"

The blonde's mouth formed a smile and replied "Always." as she placed a strand of hair behind Lexa's tiny ears.

Tears pooled in those jade eyes as their lips met once again but this time, the collision was passionate, overwhelmed by the love that they were wrapped in.

"Lexa?"

"Yes Clarke?"

"I can give you another reason to be thankful for."

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lexa laid Clarke on their bed as her mouth burned kisses on the pale skin. The blonde threaded her hand on the brunette locks as the kisses turned to nipping.

"Lexa..." Clarke panted out when the girl sucked on her pulse point, eliciting a moan from the girl "Wait."

Lexa immediately halted, fearing that she might've been too harsh. She balanced herself on her elbows and said "Did it hurt? I'm sorry."

Clarke was quick to reassure her that everything was fine. "No baby it felt really good. But this is about you, it is your birthday after all and I wanted to please you."

"Pleasing you pleases me, love."

"Can I go first though?"

Lexa stayed quiet for for a while and Clarke got worried that she might've insulted the girl.

"Lex sorry, you can go first, I only-" Her apology was cut into a gasp when the brunette grabbed her hand and sucked two of her fingers into her mouth.

The sight was so erotic, Lexa making those moans with her eyes closed, that the blonde couldn't help but bite her lip and buck her hips.

The brunette released her fingers and looked at her with hooded eyes and whispered "Then please me."

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Clarke wasted no time and sat up and kissed her wife hard. She swallowed the whimpers and groans from the girl and when she was lost in ecstasy, Clarke thrusted two of her fingers in without warning.

"Lexa was so wet that her thrust didn't meet resistance. The hot and silky walls clamped on her fingers as if they were dearly missed. Clarke's fingers were thicker compared to hers and the stretch was so delicious that it made her eyes roll back.

"Like this Alexandria?" The blonde whispered against the crook of her neck and all that Lexa could do was nod frantically.

"You love it when I do this? Clarke asked as she curled her fingers upwards which made Lexa cry out in pleasure that she lost control of her hips.

"Fuck....Clarke-fuck!"

"Or maybe even this?" Clarke uttered as she hoisted Lexa until there was enough space for her hand to move and added a third finger.

"Oh god baby...ahhh god!" The brunette moaned out as she held on the the blonde when the shot of electricity broke through her. Her breathing became ragged when the new sensation filled her. Lexa was gritting her teeth knowing that she could come undone with just this and Clarke's dirty talk.

Clarke gave her time to adjust to the new stretch, leaving open mouthed kisses on the girl's collarbone. She could feel Lexa gushing on her fingers and the heat in her own core intensified.

"Tell me what you want Lexa." The blonde asked as she licked the sweat that littered the slender neck.

Lexa pulled away and without a word, grabbed the blonde head and brought it towards her chest. Clarke got the message and darted her tongue out and circled it on Lexa's right breast, deliberately avoiding the nipple.

"Clarke please..." The brunette begged, almost drowning in need of the the blonde's devilish tongue.

Clarke took pity and flicked the sensitive nub before sucking on it with force.

Lexa couldn't stop herself from gyrating her hips, basically fucking herself on the blonde's fingers.

"Ckarke...umm! Oh shit that's so good." Lexa moaned out when the girl's other hand traveled lower and squeezed her ass.

Clarke moved to the other breast and sucked the nipple languidly while her thrust was that exact opposite. One languid suck equaled to one hard thrust which made the brunette curse in slivered groans and whimpers.

"Oh Clar-ke...ohhh-god!"

Lexa was half sobbing and moaning as Clarke continued to drive forcefully into her. The revelry from the stretch and the way the blonde's teeth nibbled on her nub made her toes curl that she felt herself teetering close to the edge.

"I'm gonna, fuck! Clarke I'm gonna-" Her climax was interrupted when the blonde flipped them over and slowed her pace. The look in the blonde's eyes became predatory that Lexa couldn't even keep eye contact.

She whimpered in the loss of her peak but soon returned to scratching her wife's back when the blonde fingered her firmly again.

Insistent tongue licked, sucked, kissed the expanse of the brunette's body. Lexa's hand searched for something to hold on to for the way Clarke was making love to her felt like she was being propelled off Earth. Knuckles turned white as the sheet was shown no mercy in the way Lexa was grasping on it.

Clarke placed open mouthed kisses from one hip to the other and licked her way up until she reached her navel. It was then that she swirled her tongue in.

"Ahhh...Clarke....baby more!"

The blonde moved even higher and kissed Lexa's perky breasts. She turned her head to nip at the side and Lexa made a squealing sound.

"Look at me Lexa." She commanded when she peered up and saw that brunette's head being tilted back.

Lexa complied and when blue met green, Clarke took her left nipple back into her watering mouth and sucked with fervor.

"Jesus Clarke!" Lexa moaned not daring to break eye contact knowing that her wife would stop.

A new gush of liquid coated Clarke's fingers which made her break the connection and allowed the other girl to close her eyes and arched off the bed. The sound of Lexa's pussy being fingered made the blonde drip on their bed as well.

She figured that Lexa was close by the way her walls were gripping so she decided not to deny the woman she loves any longer.

She went back to Lexa's dripping cunt and swiped her tongue side by side on the erect clit. She also made sharp circles which coaxed Lexa's clit out of its hood even more. The brunette's hand immediately held on to Clarke's hair and bucked her hips to meet the blonde's thrusts.

"Yes....Oh fuck Clarke yes!" She screamed as her bucking turned rapid, making the bed creak and the atmosphere hotter than before.

Clarke's groans between her legs only added more pressure on her clit. And with three more thrusts and a needy suck, Lexa reached oblivion.

She came screaming her wife's name as her hold on Clarke's hair almost pulled them out of their roots. Clarke slowed her actions when she felt Lexa's orgasm tapper. She gently pulled her fingers out and cleaned Lexa's pussy.

Her tongue traced circular patterns on Lexa's opening, making more of her cum flow out. Her hand moved up and down the girl's thigh as she lapped on the mess that she created. All that Lexa could do was whimper as her body gave out tiny spasms.

Satisfied with her work, Clarke elevated herself and went back up until she was face to face with Lexa. The brunette pried her eyes open and held the blonde until their lips met in a gentle exchange. They both pulled away with smiles on their faces. Clarke rested her head on the brunette's chest and allowed herself to be lulled to sleep by the girl's heartbeat.

"Are you thankful for this too?" Clarke asked, confidence laced in her tone.

"Oh I'm very thankful." Lexa replied and intertwined her hand with the blonde's.

"You taste better than cake."

Lexa chuckled and softly traced her finger on the girl's back, very much aware of the scratches she left there.

"I bet you taste better though."

Clarke placed a chaste kiss on Lexa's neck and said "Only one way to find out."

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> frick fracking part two in the next chapter, ya'll making me sin


	20. FRICK FRACK PART 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :)

Lexa's vigor returned at the husky tone of the blonde. She gently pushed Clarke off of her so that she could straddle the girl. Lexa started grinding on the blonde as she cupped and squeezed her own breasts, moans leaving her mouth.

Clarke felt warm liquid pooling on her stomach, increasing gradually the more Lexa moved her hips.

What a sight Lexa truly was. 

Hair tousled, hooded eyes, perky breasts, mouthwatering curves and that sweat covered toned stomach. She loved her wife in suits but nothing could top naked Lexa...well except her. 

Clarke's hands rested on the brunette's thighs, urging her to continue. A minute or so, Lexa bent down and directed her mouth on the blonde's chest. Clarke's hands swiftly moved from Lexa's thighs to her hair, lacing her fingers in it as the girl gave her nipple a passionate kiss.

"Lexa oh shit..." She whimpered, holding Lexa tighter as her wicked tongue lashed out on the sensitive bud. 

The brunette moved to the other breasts but not before hungrily kissing her wife. When she was satisfied, she moved off of the blonde and laid beside her again.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lexa made sure that they would be lying side by side as they faced each other. She caressed the girls flushed face and placed the pad of her thumb on Clarke's lower lip and traced it across. The blonde opened her mouth and nipped at the brunette's thumb when it reached the center again. Lexa couldn't help the moan that emitted from her as her pussy gushed out again.

Clarke's hot breath against her metacarpal urged her to be bolder just as her wife had been when they had make up sex. She slowly pushed her thumb inside Clarke's mouth and the blonde immediately sucked on it while making sinful moans. 

"Fuck Clarke...."

Lexa's eyes were so blown that it outranked a blackhole as she remembered past love making where the blonde sucked things off. Seeing Clarke so wanton and hearing her abandon cries placed her in a rut that it was almost too painful. Slender fingers traveled on the blonde's thigh and raked on it, earning a hiss followed by a groan from the girl. Lexa then placed Clarke's thigh on her hip, making sure that the space between Clarke's center was wide enough for moving. 

She pulled her thumb out of the hot mouth and brought her fingers the blonde's drenched folds. She signaled for Clarke to rest her head on her other arm as it was laid on the bed. Her fingers explored the blonde's pussy, opening her folds, prodding at the fluttering entrance, swiping at the clit. All of the teasing made the other girl whimper and buck, as if asking Lexa to finally give it to her.

"Baby...please...god" Clarke begged as her hand came up to the brunette's upper arm, squeezing from the denied pleasure.

Lexa inced closer to her wife and lifted her head as she pulled the girl closer to her while she placed open mouthed kisses on her neck. The occasional pull on her hair made Clarke even wetter than before. 

"How many?" Lexa whispered in Clarke's ear after biting her lobe. 

The action made Clarke moan and shudder as sweat erupted all over her body again. Lexa's fingers went back to prodding at her opening once more and the blonde couldn't help but grind down, lustfully wanting to be filled.

"Tell me Clarke." Lexa whispered again as the first 2 inches of her finger entered Clarke and swirled around the hot cunt.

Clarke was already panting at the cruel waiting, and with the knowledge that her wife would be fucking her thoroughly soon gave her a boost. 

"Three...three fingers...mmm!" 

Lexa complied and started to ease her fingers in one by one when she was stopped by the blonde's hand. She was quick to retract and look at her wife with concern.

"Love, did it hurt?" 

Clarke gazed at her with hooded eyes and replied "No...." as she inched closer to those plump lips, near enough that their breaths mingled "I want three at the same time."

"Fuck." Lexa whispered upon hearing the request.

Clarke removed her grip on the brunette's hand which prompted the other girl to enter her again.

"Oh god!" The blonde cried out as she felt the delicious burn Lexa's fingers were causing. Her hand once again clutched on the brunette's arm, finding ground in her high. "You're stretching me so good...fuck." She sobbed when Lexa finally bottomed out, her walls clamping on the fingers.

Lexa bit her lip at the sound Clarke's pussy was making as she gently pulled and pushed back in. Clarke was looking at her with a face contorted in pleasure while her blue eyes held tears of ecstasy. The brunette kissed her wife's forehead as she started going faster, spreading her fingers as she pulled out.

"Lexa....yes! Oh baby yes....shit!" Clarke groaned as the brunette stretched her more than she expected, hitting deeper every time she went back inside.

She felt Clarke's leg that was resting on her hip stiffen as she fingered her with abandon. The blonde was almost trashing from all the sensation that she was feeling, head thrown back, eyebrows knitted in gratification and tongue crying expletives.

Her hands found one of Lexa's breast and cupped it gently before fondling on the erect nipple as the brunette slowed down her actions.

"Clarke..." The brunette moaned when the other girl pinched the hard bud.

"Lexa..."

The brunette held her closer as their lips met in a fiery and needy kiss. Tongues clashing for dominance, moans drowned in each other's decibels. 

Lexa started to curl her fingers as she felt Clarke's walls tighten and her breathing labored.

"Are...you...close...baby?" She asked as she punctuated each word with a firm thrust. 

Clarke could only nod as she bit her lip, stifling the groan from her throat. Lexa pulled on her hair again which caused her head to tilt as the brunette's tongue licked the expanse of her neck.

"Fuck Lexa fuck!" 

Clarke felt her stomach tense and her walls clench even tighter. "Lexa...lexa....baby...i'm gonna-oh god!"

Just as when the blonde felt her world shatter, eyes closed in elation....Lexa pulled out. Her eyes flew open but even before she could state a protest, the brunette whispered seductively in her ear "Fuck my mouth and come in it." 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Clarke barely had time to process the command when she was jutted up as Lexa rested her back on the headboard. The brunette made a come hither motion with her finger as she slowly licked her lips.

The blonde straddled Lexa and the brunette uttered "Don't stop until you're spent." 

"Then lie down, you talk too much." 

Lexa changed her position so that her whole body was lying on the bed and replied "Shut me up then."

"Oh I will." 

With that determination, Clarke situated her pussy near the brunette's mouth as her hand took hold of Lexa's hair while the other was on the headboard.

"Lick." Clarke said as her hips started to grind on Lexa's mouth. 

Lexa lapped back and forth as the blonde's hand guided her movements. She sucked on Clarke's folds, moaning at the taste. Her insistent tongue made circles on the girl's opening and steadied it, signaling Clarke to ride it. The blonde got the message and slowly lowered herself on the Lexa's muscle.

"Oh that's it.....fuck lexa!" Clarke cried out as her mounting formed a steady pace. Every push she makes earned a whimper from her wife. ""Fuck me Lexa.....god yes!" 

The brunette held the blonde's hips as the blonde reclaimed her denied orgasm. Clarke's hand left her hair and joined the other hand, grabbing on the headboard. Lexa could only whimper as Clarke rode her tongue in wild desire.

"Oh fuck! Oh fuck!" The blonde wailed with a vice grip on the board. 

Lexa caressed and fondled with her ass, encouraging her to let go. She could already taste a little bit of her wife's cum, just a little more stimulation and she'd have it all.

"Lex...god....oh fuck! God your tongue....ahhh!" 

Every brush of her clit on Lexa's nose brought her closer to breaking. She felt her wife's hand travel from her ass to her breast and when Lexa groped it a couple of times, Clarke shuddered, her body stiffened and felt her explosive orgasm. 

Lexaaaa!!!!!!! Fuck! Oh fuck!" Clarke screamed, head thrown back as tendons in her neck strained from all that tension.

She grabbed on the brunette's hair once more, pulled Lexa's head closer as the wicked tongue milked her of every cum she had. Lexa eagerly swallowed every drop that coated her mouth, curling her tongue once in a while which gave Clarke aftershocks. 

"Lexa.....ahhh....lexa...." Clarke weakly called out as she rested her head on the headboard, clearly spent and pleased.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Want me to get the Gatorade?" Lexa asked as she spooned Clarke while they basked in the essence of post sex.

The blonde snorted, playfully slapping the brunette's hand that was wrapped around her waist. 

"I show you kindness and this is how you repay me? Ungrateful." Lexa said, feigning hurt in her voice. 

"Oh please, I showed you kindness too!" Clarke retorted, turning her body towards the brunette "I did let you drink my Gatorade." she added and finished with a wink.

Lexa face palmed herself to which Clarke only bellowed her heart out. She couldn't believe that her wife was making sexual innuendos now.

"Now you know how I feel when you do that." The blonde teased while the brunette looked at the ceiling as if in deep contemplation. "Don't sulk now, I still haven't given you my gift." 

Upon hearing that, Lexa turned to her wife and said "Baby, you didn't have to you know? I'm good with you and Ely." She added as she cupped Clarke's face. 

"I know love, but I wanted to. I promise this is nothing fancy....just thoughtful?" Clarke questioned earning a smile from the brunette.

"Well I'm already grateful."

Clarke smiled back and got off the bed to retrieve her gift from the lower compartment of their cabinet, Lexa's eyes following the movements of her ass. The blonde smirked when she caught the other girl's eyes flicker to her face as soon as she turned around.

Lexa gave her a sheepish smile and gingerly took the gift and opened the wrapper.

"The PUNdamentals in puns." She read aloud, as she scooted further on the headboard, a giggle following.

"Isn't it puntastic?" Clarke added which earned her an exasperated sigh from her wife that just made her chuckle.

"Thank you Clarke, I love it." Lexa uttered and kissed her wife softly.

"You're very much welcome Alexandria."

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A comforting silence settled in the room as they laid together. Clarke was contented with having Lexa's head on her stomach as the girl giggled while reading the book. She ran her fingers through those curly locks and smiled every time a chuckle would escape her wife.

After a few minutes, the brunette voiced out "Hey Clarke?"

"Hmm?"

Lexa turned her head so that her cheek was resting on the blonde's stomach "Thank you for today. I'm really happy."

The blonde recognized the sleepiness in her wife's voice so she reached to caress her cheek "You're welcome. I'm happy that you're happy." 

The brunette gave a lazy smile and took Clarke's hand and intertwined it with hers "I love you, you know?" 

Clarke returned the smile and replied "Always...and I love you and all the puns that i'm gonna hear by tomorrow." as she gave a reassuring squeeze on Lexa's hand.

With a final kiss, the couple took another shower and bid the world goodnight. The first thing that Clarke woke up to was a note with a pun written on it. She was served coffee with a dash of pun and a shower with water cascading puns. Even the little one didn't let her rest, she saw Lexa whisper something to their girl when they picked her up and she knew just what was coming. 

The drive back home was full of puns that Clarke was erupting inside. When they reached the front door, the blonde unlocked it and Ely stormed in, babbling as she went. The blonde then asked Lexa to get the extra key under the pot of plant in which the brunette gave her a questioning look.

"What do you need it for?"

"So that you wouldn't be able to come inside." Clarke said with a smile, amused at the wide eyes of Lexa upon the realization as she closed the door and locked it. 

The last thing she heard she heard was a whine of "Claarrrrrkkkkkkeeee I'll shut up now! No more puns ever!"

She was allowed back inside 10 minutes later.


	21. YOU GOT A FRIEND IN ME

Sizzling oil and steam danced in the Griffin-Woods kitchen. Blue eyes followed Lexa's movements as she went back and forth between the frying chicken and the steaming vegetables. It was 10 minutes till seven and little Ely waited in her high chair for dinner and for the opening of the door...her mommy would be home soon.Little fingers tapped the dinner table as she counted the passing time, soft tendrils of loose hair caressed her cheeks as she made an attempt to push them aside by blowing air with her mouth, a feat that proved futile. Ely did everything to entertain herself...humming Disney songs, reciting the alphabet and playing soldiers with her spoon and fork. The brunette smiled on as she glanced at their daughter, she was taken back to the time when her and Clarke were still little and they would eat snacks together. The blonde had that habit of preoccupying herself while she waited for either Indra or Abby to finish the batch of cookies and just like right now...Lexa was smiling back then too.

The rain that showered the earth with heavy drops finally came to a weaker release as the droplets cascaded on the window. Ely watched as the water slowly mixed with the other dribbles, creating a bigger one in return. Spices and butter filled her nostrils as her mama placed the cooked chicken thighs on the table, making her eyes avert from her previous focus.

"Is mommy coming home soon?" Ely asked as she looked up to her mother.

Lexa raised her arm to see the time on her watch, crouching until she was at level with the little girl. 

"Where's the long hand pointing at?" The brunette inquired as Ely bit her lip and bore her gaze on her mother's watch.

"At the 11"

"And the short hand?"

"At 7."

Lexa smiled and gently pinched the girl's cheeks and said "So, where's the long hand pointed at every time mommy comes home?"

Pink tongue darted between small teeth as Ely pondered for an answer, her face was etched in concentration before she spoke "At 12?" 

"That's right." The brunette replied as she placed the fallen hair behind the girl's hair "Mommy will be at the door in 5 minutes."

A smile flashed on Ely's face as she was reassured that her mommy would be sitting with them soon. Lexa resumed placing the rest of the food on the table, making sure that the vegetables were within their daughter's reach. As she poured water in their glasses, the doorbell finally rang. Ely squealed excitedly as she knew who was at the door, the brunette patted her head before walking towards the living room. The "hi love" that was on the tip of her tongue died when she saw a drenched blonde, holding a puppy, standing in front of her. 

Brown fur, floppy ears and a black nose told the brunette that a golden retriever had just stepped on their doorstep.

"I think you'll explain later?" Lexa said after Clarke gave her a kiss on the cheek, taking the blonde's bag as her green eyes fell on the wet animal in her wife's arms.

"Please? The blonde retorted, plea evident in her eyes "This little guy needs a warm bath first."

"So do you." Lexa smiled as they ambled towards the kitchen.

The chill that the blonde felt soon turned to warmth as she saw their little girl on the high chair, neck straining as if waiting for her mothers to appear. A huge grin appeared on Ely's face as soon as she saw her mommy, the grin grew even bigger as her eyes saw the little animal in her mother's hold. Clarke approached the girl, trinkets of water covering the floor, and kissed her head before greeting "Hi baby."

Little hands gently cupped Clarke's face as she crouched beside the girl, Ely wiped the strain of rain on her mother's cheeks as she said "Did you not bring an umbrella?"

"I did" the blonde replied as the small pup peered at their daughter "But I couldn't use it since this little one needed my help."

"What happened?"

"Can I explain after our bath?" Clarke voiced out as Ely reached out and softly stroked the puppy's head.

"Ok mommy."

Lexa made her way beside the blonde knowing that dinner would have to wait "We'll take care of this little one, you go ahead." 

A grateful smile graced Clarke's face at the brunette's proposal. She carefully placed the puppy in Lexa's arms and then proceeded to take Ely out of her chair. The warm kiss from the shower made her sigh with relief as happiness filled her heart upon hearing the laughter of her two loves as they washed the gelid off the pup's body in the tub.

The small pup took a liking to Ely instantly, he positioned his head near her as the little girl softly scratched him behind the ears, giggles leaving her lips as barks left his's.

"Stop wiggling so much!" Ely protested, a laugh not far from following as her tiny hands tried to steady the animal.

At that moment, Clarke knew that she made the right decision. 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"His foot got caught in the wire fence, it was wounded so tight that I was afraid that he'd be injured." Clarke explained as she took a bite out of her food while Ely listened eagerly to the tale. "I had to do something, it was raining really hard, I just couldn't leave him there. When I got him out, he didn't run, he just sat there as if he was waiting for me."

The puppy was around 12 weeks based on his teeth after the brunette made her research, but his small frame made it look like he was younger. Lexa placed chicken strips in a bowl and when he smelled it, he chowed down with fervor, clearly famished. The gray blanket covered his body, keeping the chill from further invading as he eagerly lapped at the food. The wagging of his tail gave the thanks that his mouth was too preoccupied to offer.

"Can we keep him?" The little one asked, excitement obvious in her tone as she gazed on the animal.

"Love," Lexa interjected as she took a hold of their daughter's hand "We have to bring him to the vet tomorrow to make sure he's really ok and to see if he's chipped." 

"But he has no collar and he looks thin, he must be a stray." Ely stated further, her tone falling as the idea of having a puppy became a blur.

"We have to make sure first alright love?" Clarke said, being as sympathetic as she could "It could be that he just got lost. We can get our own pup you know?"

Ely kept her gaze on the puppy as she admitted defeat, not even the deal of a new pup could lift her fallen enthusiasm as a weak "Ok." fell from her lips.

Clarke and Lexa's eyes found each other as they had just witnessed their little girl's first heartbreak. It wasn't physical pain, but it was the worse. 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Clouded sky laid bare above them as Lexa drove her family to the vet. Ely sat in her pink car seat while Clarke occupied the space beside her, the golden retriever warming up her lap. The soft breeze caressed the blonde's face as the open window proved to be enjoyable to the pup. He greeted the passed street with eyes following the people that soon faded in the background and when the little girl touched his side, his attention was soon turned over.

The blonde could only giggle along to the laughter of Ely as Lexa grinned in the driver's seat. The puppy licked the little one's hand, shifting in Clarke's lap as his tail wagged with vigor. Ely's laugh was the most beautiful sound that the couple had the honor of hearing. When she was only 6 months old, the brunette would imitate Gary's meow from spongebob and the little one would lose it. Clarke couldn't help but laugh along as baby Ely surrendered herself to her mama's teasing, often falling on the blonde's chest as the chuckle shook her body. They'd do anything to hear that cackle forever.

Blue eyes drank the animal hospital walls that were covered with posters as they waited for Clarke to come out of the room, hopefully with the news that the puppy was theirs. Ely rested her head on her mama's chest, playing with the tip of Lexa's hair as she whirled it around her finger. Gentle hands patted the little girl's thigh as the brunette's attention went back and forth between the door that separated them from her wife and to the girl who was sitting on her lap, clearly expecting the worse.

The silence that settled in the waiting room was soon interrupted at the opening of the door...and when a smiling blonde came out...Ely leaped from her mama's arms with joy.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Let's get the black collar...oh! and a leash as well." Ely excitedly said, trotting inside the pet store as she held on to Clarke's hand.

The visit to the vet proved that the pup was a stray, a friendly one at least. He must've been the runt in the litter, explains why he was all alone. Clarke didn't even think twice of getting him chipped and immunized as soon as she heard that he was free for the taking. The golden retriever wagged his tail all through out the ordeal as if he knew that he had found a family to come home with. 

Lexa pushed the cart with the pup inside it, smiling every time the little guy would pant in her direction. Clarke and Ely took the lead as they roamed the store for the essentials, often stopping as the little one looked behind her and waved at the animal earning her a bark in return. When they got everything they need, toys included, the pup walked beside Ely as she continued her hold on the blonde's hand while the brunette carried the bags.

"We're gonna take good care of you." The little voice spoke out as they were walking back to the car. "Mommy's a doctor so if you get a tummy ache she'll heal you right up and mama Lexa's a really good cook so you'll have the best food ever."

"We did buy dog food you know?" The brunette uttered, adjusting her grasped on the paper bags.

"What about on his birthday? Can you bake a cake mama?" Ely replied, swinging the hand that was holding Clarke's.

"A meat cake doesn't sound too bad." The blonde suggested, making the little one beam up to her.

"Alright alright, meat cake for this birthday. When is his birthday?"

"The day mommy found him." 

Clarke and Lexa smiled at each other, Ely can be quick witted sometimes. The brunette placed the bags in the trunk as the blonde buckled the little girl in her seat, the pup instantly melting in her embrace. Ely continued to talk to the animal as they drove home, telling him stories about past events, birthdays, her parents's anniversaries, trips to the park and everything her mind remembered. She promised to give effort in making a portrait of him once they were home and that she'll be the best pet owner ever.

"I'll make sure that your water bowl is always full and to read you bedtime stories every night." The little one cooed as she gently stroked his head as the pup was nearing sleep in the blonde's lap. "Mommy, can he sleep in my room?" 

"As long as the two of you promise not to make too much of a ruckus then that's fine with me. Lex?" 

"As long as you're ok with fur cleaning the carpet then it's also fine with me." The brunette chided, knowing full well that the blonde was already glaring.

"Alright, enjoy the couch then, I don't wanna have puppy furs in your precious bed." Clarke retorted as a sly grin made its way on her face. 

"No no no, you completely misunderstood me. I will be the one cleaning Ely's room, like spot free clean. Fur clean?"

"That's so kind of you Lex, thank you." The blonde responded, mentally patting herself on the back.

Ely bellowed her giggle at her parents's playful arguments, she had learned since the day she understood that Lexa had the habit of teasing Clarke. The brunette laughing while the blonde sighed in frustration always put a smile on her face. But nothing compared to the mornings where Lexa would hug Clarke from behind as the blonde cooked, or the little dance they do in the living room just when they thought that the little one was already asleep and most importantly, the way that they look at each other...green eyes held so much affection in their hues that the blue ones gave back with the same intensity.

Ely saw what love was even before she learned how to spell it.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Squeals and barks echoed in the house as soon as Clarke opened the door. The blonde took the other bag from her wife and retrieved the toys that that they had purchased and gave them to Ely. The little girl plopped on the living room carpet, setting the items in front of her as the pup settled in her view as well. A bone shaped chew toy starter kit, a red toss-able toy and a crunch and crinkle ball. The little one tried grabbed the toss-able toy first and gently threw it near the pup, as expected, the puppy didn't know what to do just yet and he just looked at Ely, as if in question. 

"That's ok, you'll learn too, we just gotta practice." The little girl said as she held the chew toy next.

Clarke and Lexa were in awe as they watched how patient their little one was with the pup. In the minutes that passed of observing, a question popped in the brunette's head.

"Hey Ely, you know, you haven't given him a name yet." Lexa spoke, sitting on the couch that faced the two. 

"I can name him?" Ely asked, the endless puppy names already in her head.

"Why not?" Clarke added as she sat next to her wife "He's your buddy after all." 

Ely bit her lower lip and was in deep concentration as the puppy busied himself with the toy. A minute or so flew by with the little blonde pondering and when she still couldn't decide, she asked for an extension.

"Can I please have 5 more minutes of thinking?"

The couple chuckled as Ely wore the serious look on her face. Lexa got up first, taking Clarke's hand as she did the same before saying "Alright, we'll be making snacks in the kitchen, so take your time ok?"

"Yes mommy." Ely smiled at them, thankful for the time given before she turned her attention back to the pup "Now what do I call you?" 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Clarke I can't finish these PBJ's if you keep hugging me like this." Lexa said, clearly smiling as the blonde hugged her from behind.

"I know" Clarke uttered, breathing in the scent of her wife "But she's so happy and I just wanna hug her so tight but I don't wanna squish her."

"And I'm the outlet?" The brunette responded as a cackle accompanied her reply.

"Uh-huh....I know you love it." 

Lexa placed the sandwich on the plate before turning her body until she was faced with the blonde "I love you."

Gentle fingers cupped the brunette's face as "I love you too." escaped Clarke's mouth. Their gazes fell on each other's lips that soon turned into a soft make-out session. Clarke rested her hands on Lexa's neck as the brunette held on to her waist, pulling her even closer. Warmth of breaths were shared as the blonde changed their angle and after a good while of kissing, the brunette slowly pulled back.

"As much as I want this to continue, we still have snacks to finish." Lexa explained before kissing her wife's forehead.

"When did you get this responsible?" Clarke teased as she moved away from the girl and walked to the fridge, opening it before grabbing the juice packs. She placed the mango flavored drink on the counter before opening a can of dog food and spilling the contents on the bowl.

"Uh, the day you came into my life?"

"The day we turned into frenemies?" 

"Exactly, I cleaned my room every time we had a sleepover."

"You meant to say Indra paid you to clean your room."

Lexa squinted her eyes at the laughing blonde on the other side of the counter before she uttered "Ok there was a little bit of money." 

"See?"

"That I used to buy you ice cream whenever the ice cream truck passed by our street."

Clarke grinned at her wife's confession and walked over to her side as she carried the juice packs in one hand and the bowl in the other. Soft lips placed a kiss on the girl's cheek they whispered "I know, that's why I kept the sticks after."

Lexa's heart swelled with joy upon knowing what the blonde had done. She carried the plates and walked after her wife before asking "Where are the sticks now?" 

"Remember the bird house that Ely and I made?"

"Of course."

"Those birds are eating well because of your sticks." 

If a dollar appeared in her wallet every time she smiled, Lexa would be a whole lot richer. "Don't ever stop surprising me Clarke Griffin Woods"

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Puppy no."

"Puppy no?"

"Yes, his name is puppy no." Ely reiterated before munching on her snack as she sat between her mothers. 

Brows etched in question as the couple looked at each other, clearly baffled at the decision that their daughter came to. 

"Honey, may we know why you named him that?" Lexa asked as her eyes trained on the pup that was happily eating his food.

"Coz earlier, I wanted him to take the brown chew toy but he kept chewing on the red one and I kept saying "Puppy no" but he wouldn't listen."

"And is that final, love?" Clarke asked, wiping the crumbs of bread near the little one's mouth.

"Yup yup yup." Ely smiled at the blonde before returning to her sandwich. 

"Puppy no it is then." The brunette voiced out, turning her attention to her wife as the seal was marked. 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Days turned into a month and as the flowers in Lexa's garden grew, so did Puppy no. The once tiny bed in Ely's room was replaced by a bigger one as Puppy no's size increased. His body mass built up due to him being well fed. Ely's room littered with drawings of the pup, starting from when he first came into their lives up until the current moment. The picture frame on the little girl's lamp stand held a picture of her and and puppy no together, a joyous scene that was forever frozen.

An excited wag of tail would greet the couple every time they opened the front door as they got off work. Puppy no evidently missed the girls as he circled around them as they entered the house, a pat to the the head and a scratch behind his ears usually does the trick of calming him down and when neither works, Puppy no turns into a lap dog. Movie nights would be spent with Ely on Clarke's arms while the pup got embraced by Lexa, he pushed his head between the brunette's arms in an intent of snuggling closer.

In the case of defecating, his morning potty would happen as the brunette took him in her daily jogs and puppy no was behaved as the word behaved defined. Maya took the new pup with eagerness and Ely and her would go to the park and play fetch with puppy no, often doing his business in the process. In the evening, Clarke would walk him despite how tired she was, the brunette even made her a deal but she declined, saying that she's half responsible for the animal.

As she promised, Ely made sure that the pup's water bowl was always full and she tried her hardest telling the little guy stories that she knew by heart whenever it was time to sleep. 

"I love you buddy." The little girl whispered before slumber took them both.

Ever since then, Ely would wake up to a friend waiting in earnest for her and that made her the happiest girl in the world.

In the passing days, Clarke had Puppy no's black collar personalized and Lexa even built him a little shed in the backyard where Ely helped with its painting. Family pictures were now incomplete without the little guy in it and Ely made sure that he was. Bath times included puppy no beside the tub, watching the little girl get scrubbed clean by either of her mothers as bubbles filled the surface of the water. Puppy no would sometimes pop the blown bubbles by Ely using his mouth, making the little one laugh.

Just like what best friends do, Ely and Puppy no even took naps together. They were just inseparable.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Saturdays were favored most of all coz the whole family was complete during that day. The blonde nursed her lemonade as Puppy no and Ely played while the brunette gathered flowers from her garden, often hiding them behind her back before giving them to her wife. Just like a school girl with a crush, Clarke couldn't hide the blush that crept on her cheeks whenever Lexa would do this, butterflies freely flying in her stomach. The brunette was as charming as she had been when they were younger.

"How much do you intend to woe me, Woods?" Clarke uttered with a smile as she cradled the flowers.

"I told you once that I'd bring you flowers everyday didn't I?" Lexa replied, taking the seat beside her wife.

"Is it that obvious that I'm being swayed right now?"

"Well unless you magically applied blush on then I'd say yes." 

"You're such a smart ass."

"You married this smart ass." 

The blonde beamed and pecked her wife's lips before uttering "Greatest decision of my life." 

Lexa could only muster her response by capturing the girl's lips in a soft kiss before Clarke rested her head on the brunette's shoulder.

The couples watched as their little ones ran the expanse of the backyard, a mixture of barks and laughter flowed along with the air. Ely's birthday was nearing and they couldn't be more happier with the fact that she's found a buddy to spend it with. All in all, Clarke saving Puppy no that night was truly a blessing.

**Author's Note:**

> will they bang before octavia shaves her head?


End file.
